Serenity
by Envoy of the White Moon
Summary: After Ron leaves Harry alone in the Hospital Wing with a petrified Hermione, Harry begins to muse upon his female friend. As he reaches a conclusion to his thoughts, he makes a vow that will change the entire world as they know it as truths buried are uncovered while a revolution looming over the horizon is born. [Remember to review if you have any thoughts.]
1. Chapter I Who She Is to Me

_Chapter I_

Who She Is to Me

* * *

"_The whole world is divided for me into two parts: one is she, and there is all happiness, hope, light; the other is where she is not, and there is dejection and darkness..." _

― _Leo Tolstoy_

* * *

It was not often that Harry Potter wanted to inflict bodily harm to something, but when he gazed upon Hermione's petrified form he had felt the urge to inflict massive amounts of harm onto whoever or whatever had done this to his friend. But then that feeling was drowned by an ocean of guilt that threatened to crush his spirit.

The thing he had been dreading had happened. For so long he had been concerned that Hermione would be the next victim, and maybe the first death. Merlin, he was so frightened for her. So afraid that she would be next. That he would not be able to see her anymore in the common room curled up in her chair with a book in hand and hair mused. Not hear her voice say his name. Not feel the warmth and care from her hugs.

If he lost her… If he lost her, he would not know what to do. He was not talking academically either. He cared little for that. No, it was the warmth and care that seemed to radiate from her toward him that he cared more about than her smarts.

As he sat there staring blankly at her petrified form, he idly noted that he would not have felt this way if it were any of the other people he knew. Correction: he would not have felt this _strongly_ if it were anyone other than Hermione. If it were Ron, than the emotion impact would not have been strong since there was just something underlying and powerful between him and Hermione.

Though he could say the two of them were like siblings, he would admit that he had no idea what having a sibling was like. But Hermione… Hermione was something beyond a sister. She went beyond what was like a mother even. At times she could be as exasperated at him as a mother, yet cheerful and pushy as a sister. So what was she really to him?

In the short time he had known her, she had grown from the lone bossy bookworm and teachers pet into a friend, then turned best friend. As she spent more time around him and Ron, she had relaxed about rules and mellowed out a bit, not too much, but just enough to understand what rules to follow and what rules to break.

But it was how she treated him compared to how she treated others and how versa vice. While everyone would look upon him with pity or revulsion, she would just look upon him with such warm eyes that spoke volumes of how much she cared deeply for him. At times during this year when their eyes met, he had felt that she just wanted to grab him and run away from all of the Heir of Slytherin mess. Hell, even he felt like doing it and completely ignoring Ron. No offense to him.

'Is this love?' he thought as he looked upon her frozen face. He wished that she wore a calm state upon her face instead of wearing a look of terror. He so badly wished to unpetrify her or at least have her in a peaceful state. He felt so helpless looking at her frozen in the same moment as she was attacked.

Was he cursed then to see those he cared for deeply harmed simply because they associated with him? No. He was not cursed. Those who would harm his loved ones were cursed for bringing upon his wrath for harming those dearest to him. That moment on he promised that he would never hide, that he could never have a normal life because he was not ordinary and never would be. That he was a freak amongst freaks.

Never again would he stand by idly. He would stand no longer for hatred. He would stamp it out. Stamp out ignorance. Destroy bigotry. But he would do so with knowledge, empathy and compassion.

All because he was not a monster and would not kill to prove his point. Because that was not what Hermione would want him to become, because he was not that.

He had finally found that light and hope he had so desperately searching for to give him purpose. Forge a world where she would not be repressed. Where she could shine as brightly as he saw her shine.

If he could not have stopped this from happening, he would be damned sure that this would never happen to her again on his watch.

"Mr. Potter, it is nearing curfew. I kindly ask you to return to your dorm," the voice of Madam Pomfrey said from behind him.

Broken from his musing, he looked out the window to see that it was twilight.

"I didn't know I had stayed so long," Harry stuttered with a blush. He was still wearing his Quidditch gear too.

Poppy's eyes softened at the lost look that passed over the child's face as he looked down upon his friend. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder she said, "She'll be here in the morning. I'll make sure nothing unbecoming happens to her in the meantime."

Her heart went out to the boy even more when he once more stole a glance at the girl and sighed. "Please look after her. I don't know what would happen if…"

"Of course Harry," Poppy soothed as she hugged the boy. "I'm sure Hermione would want you rested as well my boy."

"She'd probably scold me for looking like a lost puppy," Harry joked as he looked back at his friend. A bout of silence passed a bit before he spoke once more. "Can you tell me what love is?"

Completely surprised at the question, yet not due to whom he was referring to, Poppy calmly explained her own idea on the subject. "It's placing your heart in the hands of someone capable of crushing it, and having complete faith in them to not. It's splitting the world into where they are and are not, and realizing that you want to be where they are."

Looking back at his friend, a great flood of understanding had poured into his mind. He loved Hermione. Even if he was too young to fully love or be loved as adults do, it did not mean he could not understand that he loved her. Leaning over in his chair, he placed a tender kiss upon her forehead and then one upon her cheek. His eyes swam however at the cold feeling of her skin when he caressed her cheek.

"I swear to you Hermione Granger that no harm like this will ever come of you again. I will become strong enough to protect you," he smiled softly as he imagined how Hermione would react to being overprotected. "And I hope you become strong enough to protect me and my heart. For I love you and you alone Hermione Granger."

He then placed a kiss upon her lips and bade her good night before returning to him dorm. Poppy sighed before covering the girl's body to keep her moderately warm before returning to her own live-in suite attached to the Hospital Wing to grab a catnap.

* * *

A golden glow soon appeared under her door a few hours later and drew Poppy's undivided attention. Throwing on a simple robe, the Medi-Witch rushed into the patient ward and checked up on all of her charges to see if all of them were fine. When she reached Hermione's bed, she nearly fainted when she saw Hermione's body posed as it were sleeping peacefully instead of frozen in place when she was attacked.

She then realized that Harry was right beside her bed holding the girl's hand. He was fast asleep, and from the looks of it, had been there nearly an hour or two.

Shaking her head, Poppy drew her wand and scanned the two of them to see if anything odd had happened.

"Only you Mister Potter. Only you would be capable of intertwining you magic with someone else and strengthening them both two fold," she murmured to herself. The woman the headed over to one of the dressers and pulled a spare blanket and draped it over the boy. Rapping his head softly with her wand, she muttered, "Next time you'll bring a blanket, else you'll be spending time in here once more."

* * *

Review please and give a well thought out and typed response. Nothing short and flamey or trolly. Just be concise and poignant.


	2. Chapter II How Much She Means to Me

_Chapter II_

How Much She Means to Me

* * *

"_We are asleep until we fall in Love!" _

― _Leo Tolstoy_

* * *

As Harry roused himself from his deep slumber, he idly noted that while one of arms was asleep because he slept on it, the other had its hand clasped in something rather warm. Looking up blearily, the young boy jumped awake when he say Hermione's position on the bed.

Rather than frozen in time as she were when she was attacked, she looked as if she had fallen asleep in the bed. What was even more startling was the fact he could see her chest slowly rise and fall, signaling she was breathing.

"How?" Harry gasped. He placed the back of his free hand to her forehead and felt the warmth. His eyes swam when he realized that his desire to see Hermione perfectly fine had come to fruition. "Can you hear me Hermione?"

"Alas my dear boy," an ancient and soft voice spoke, "I am afraid that she still slumbers." Harry whirled around to see the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore standing there in his (horrendous) purple robes spanned with stars.

"Professor Dumbledore, when did you get here?" Harry exclaimed.

"I have been here a good hour my boy, waiting for you to awake." His eyes twinkled merrily. "It is already eleven in the afternoon."

The young Gryffindor colored at the fact he had slept in so late. But upon turning back to gaze upon Hermione, he felt it was worth it.

"So what happened? Did you heal Hermione in some way?" he asked as he turned back to gaze at the elder man.

"Alas, that was not me. Few things in the world can fully recover someone of petrification. I believe a golden needle was once thought to cure petrification," Dumbledore mused humorously. "I believe it had more to do with you my boy."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Ah, that is the question." He stood and slowly trotted over to where the two were and conjured a seat for himself. "Quite simple really; you intermingled your magic with someone else. A rare and near impossible feat if I do say so myself."

If Harry had not vowed to become stronger to protect his loved ones, then he would have panicked horribly at the fact of binding Hermione to him. Instead he blinked owlishly before sighing and muttering, "Hermione will have my arse for this."

"I'm quite sure she won't have your arse for this, my boy," Dumbledore laughed. At Harry's perplexed look, he explained, "Magic intermingling is a curious thing. It is impossible to do unless both peoples' hearts, minds and souls are in perfect harmony. Some say it is a way of telling you this person is dearest to you."

"So, it's something people in love can do?" the boy asked curiously.

"Many thought the same, but alas it was not to be. Magic mingling in the observed cases only occurred when both parties were of strong magic."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that Miss Granger is not technically a muggleborn but rather a descendant of a squib, a magical person who cannot attain any magical feat. If that is the case, then either she does not know it, or the squib is removed by several generations."

"Will she wake then?" Harry asked as his mind processed all of the information. "Will I be able to see her up and about?"

"Alas, that is the problem. Due to mingling your magic with hers, she has ended up in a self-induced magical coma." He then placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and cast a mild calming spell. "Calm yourself Mr. Potter, she will awake in due time."

"How long then?" he murmured.

"One month. Her body must become accustomed to the magic that now courses through it."

"One month," Harry repeated in a hushed tone.

"She means a great deal to you," the Headmaster pointed out more than asked.

"I'd say I would die for her, but then she'd probably scold me when we meet up again," Harry chuckled. "So instead, I'll live to fight for a future where she can be free and happy. Because I love her even more when she smiles." He then pictured in his mind's eye his bushy haired friend smiling brilliantly at him.

Dumbledore looked down upon the boy in awe at the fact that such clear and powerful devotion could exist within one boy. But then again, when was exposed to darkness, one either fell prey to it, or they pushed all of that darkness aside and turned toward the light.

As he looked down upon Miss Granger, he realized that the only thing, only person really, that could remove the darkness that would one day manifest within Harry was her. And Merlin willing, he knew the boy would not let anything unbecoming happen to her. And if people tried, he shuddered having remembered the growing power Harry displayed, then there would be hell to pay.

The Headmaster then had to shield his eyes when a golden glow surrounded Harry and Hermione. When it died down, his eyes nearly bugged out when he saw Miss Granger begin to stir. "Impossible," he breathed.

"I'm Harry Potter aren't I sir?" Harry asked cheekily, staring at the Headmaster. "I don't think impossible exists around me."

"Harry James Potter," a quiet voice spoke up, "I don't know whether to smack you or kiss you, you lovable fool." The boy's eyes whirled around and locked upon Hermione's own deep brown.

"I think in this situation, both?" the Potter heir laughed. Dumbledore then excused himself to find Madam Pomfrey. He then imagined the same situation, but with James and Lily, when he heard a resounding smack and chuckled to himself.

"That was for doing something without my consent," Hermione scolded with a scowl on her brow.

"But you did consent!" he returned with a grin.

"You could have at least waited until I was unpetrified," the girl muttered.

"Then I would not have been able to tell you I love you," Harry said with a grin, before planting a kiss on her cheek. Hermione just sighed, whether in exasperation or in bliss was the question.

Using her free hand, she pulled herself up and the leaned into Harry. She surprised both of them when she placed a quick, chaste kiss upon his lips which left both of them blushing up a storm.

"And that was for?" Harry asked in content voice.

"That was for loving someone like me."

"You're not just somebody to me, Hermione. You are Hermione, the one and only person I would ever want in this whole world selfishly."

"That's a dangerous thing to say Harry," the girl quietly pointed out. She shrugged however and said, "But the feeling is mutual."

"I'd be surprised if it wasn't," he cheekily pointed out.

"Oh, you!" Hermione shouted, playfully shoving her friend. When they stopped giggling, she smiled and said, "You forgot to ask me something first."

"Right." Harry then cleared his throat and said, bending on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"I think your jumping the gun Harry!" Hermione laughed.

"It's not like I won't ask you again in the future," Harry pointed out as he stood.

"Aren't we missing the dating part first?" she giggled.

"Oh fine. Will you go out with me and–" he could not finish his question when Hermione suddenly threw herself into his arms and shouted "Yes!" so many times.

"So are you my fiancée or my girlfriend now?" Harry asked with a straight face.

"Harry!" Hermione laughed. The boy just laughed before locking lips once more with the girl he loved.

* * *

Neither noticed that the scar upon his forehead seemed to have lost some of its angry red coloring.

* * *

Review please. Any trolls will be fired at with Reducto curses, so be warned.


	3. Chapter III What I Would Do For Her

Chapter III

What I Would Do For Her

* * *

"_It's too easy to criticize a man when he's out of favour, and to make him shoulder the blame for everybody else's mistakes." _

― _Leo Tolstoy_

* * *

If there was one thing that Harry Potter did not want the moment he walked hand in hand with Hermione into the Great Hall, it would be coming under fire from those who would dare criticize the two of them. Luckily though, Ron was not amongst those who did so.

He took one look at them and their clasped hands and nodded firmly. Harry nodded firmly back while Hermione heaved a relieved sigh.

"I know I'm not big on words," Ron started when they sat across from him, "But I can understand why you two would be like this, being that you two are a little alike in the social department."

"You're one to talk Ronald," Hermione teased.

"Okay, you got me there," the redhead conceded with a grin. "But I just want to ask, how serious is this? Because I don't want things to be, uh, awkward between the three of us if this doesn't work out."

"I can't really see a future without Hermione beside me," Harry said gazing longingly into Hermione eyes. The brunette stared back, her eyes gazing back just as strongly.

"Yuck. Can you guys not make goo-goo eyes ever time?" Both second year students colored brilliantly when they realized they were still in the Great Hall.

"Did you have to settle for the muggleborn Potter?" a voice sneered from nearby. The Trio of Gryffindors whipped their head around and two sets of eyes glared down the blonde boy while the other set remained stoic. "You could have at least settled for the Weasley girl. She's at least a Pureblood, even if she's a Blood Traitor."

"No offense to your sister Ron," Harry began, "But I have the utmost trust and faith in Hermione and she in me." He then smirked. "I beat the same could not be said of you and Pansy, Draco."

"I beat she's only dating him for his money," Pansy piped up.

"Sorry, actually I'm not sorry," Hermione retorted, "My family is already well off. I care a great deal about Harry and just Harry." She then tightened her hold on Harry's hand. "I have shown my loyalty to Harry so many times. So much is my desire to protect him, that I would give my life to do so."

"As is my desire to protect her, so much so that I will reshape the entire wizarding world so that she can feel safe in it, as she should." At Harry's deceleration, the entirety of the Great Hall stilled and gazed upon the boy.

"Are you looking for a fight Potter?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes.

"No," Harry stated clearly. "But I will not back down in my ideals. On the other hand, I will not become a monster just to see the world change. I won't let myself change into something I'm not." Harry smiled as he raised Hermione's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Hermione would make sure of it."

The Potter heir looked back at Draco and calmly asked, "Would you do the same for Pansy?"

"Of course he would!" Pansy shouted, jumping to her childhood friend's defense. "Right Draco?" she asked him hopefully.

Draco just ignored her and stared back at Harry. "Draco? You would right? You would?"

He just continued to ignore her and stared down the boy.

"Draco?" Pansy whispered in a quiet and defeated voice. "Please tell me you would?"

"Are you willing to do that if it means turning the entire world into your enemy?" Draco finally asked Harry.

"I am. I have already set down this path. I lost my parents to the madness wrought because of it," the boy pointed out. He ignored those who gasped at the implication that Pureblood bigotry killed Harry's mother and father and left him an orphan. "I will not allow the woman I love to come to harm because of it once more."

"You'll be facing massive resistance. People far stronger than you. Will you be able to protect her?" the blonde asked once more.

"I took down Voldemort two times now Draco." A number of people flinched. "I don't think power is something I have to worry about attaining."

"What is so great about her anyway then Potter? Is it her looks, her brains?"

"None of those," Harry replied, shaking his head. "It is her heart." He then gazed deeply into Hermione's eyes. "It is the love and care that she alone has shown me that makes me love her even more."

Many girls blushed like mad, and those with boyfriends looked expectantly at them. Some boys acted immature and gagged, others completely ignored it, while others were cursing Harry Potter once more for setting the bar on relationships.

Draco tore his eyes away from the pair and gazed down upon his betrothed. She seemed so small and meek with her eyes shining. Could he do the same for her? She was his betrothed. Not the woman he loved. But from the looks she was giving him, she felt that way about him.

Sighing to himself, he remembered his mother and father's relationship; how it was brought about by a betrothal contract and how the two seemed so distant at times whenever the subject was not about his upbringing. Would he do the same with Pansy?

They had been friends since they were small. Friends that always gravitated toward one another and had fun. But then where did the fun go? Where did the laughter go?

His father was the cause. His expectations of how he was to act. He hated it. He just wanted to have fun with his friends and Pansy. But societal expectations had hampered that. What was he supposed to do?

No. If Potter could deign to be who he wanted to be and create his own fate, then he himself could do so as well. His father could just deal with the fact he was finding his own identity.

When the tears finally began to fall, Draco surprised both himself and Pansy by pulling her into his embrace. "Draco?"

"Sorry for making you wait. Yes. Yes I would give my life for you Pansy."

"Draco," Pansy whimpered. "What happened to you? I thought, I thought I had nearly lost you."

"You almost did," Draco muttered. "I was trying too much to be like my father. Then I remembered that I'm not my father."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked curiously.

"I want to make this work," he said. "I want to get to know you, really know you. I want to know my friend again. I want to make you happy. I want to see you laugh and smile. I want… I want to fall in love with you and have you fall in love with me." The last part however was rather rushed, but Pansy heard it.

"You already have my love Draco. You've had ever since my father told me you were my betrothed." The girl giggled when a dawning look appeared on Draco's face followed by a look of shame.

"I'm sorry," Draco muttered as he kissed her forehead.

"It's fine Draco. As long as I have you it's fine."

"Hey Potter!" Harry's head turned back to Draco. At his curious look, the blonde smirked, "You're not so bad, for a half-blood."

"See that Hermione?" Harry said pointing at Draco. "It's a Slytherin with a heart. A very rare specimen." The girl beside him just giggled before thumping him playfully.

"Were you serious about that comment about Potter, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah. He isn't so bad," he then looked down at his girlfriend. "He made me realize that love only matters, and nothing else." Draco then smirked. "That still doesn't mean I can't mess with him."

* * *

"Before you go on a rant about Slytherins being evil Ron," Harry interrupted his friends his raised hand. "I'll have you know the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin House." He just smiled serenely at his gaping redheaded friend. "Just because you're not in Slytherin, doesn't mean you can't be Slytherin."

"Uh, Harry?" Hermione interrupted. When she had her loved one's attention, she colored when she said, "I forgot for a moment why I was in the library. Now I remember." She then pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her robes and handed it to Harry.

When Ron peeked over to see why Harry went pale, he went pale as well and shouted for all the Great Hall to hear.

"IT'S A BLOODY BASILISK?!"

* * *

Review please. Also, would you believe I've never had a girlfriend before? I know! Single guy with no romantic knowledge writing romance. What has the world come to? The quotes also have meaning, even slightly, related to the chapter.


	4. Chapter IV The Strength She Gave Me

Chapter IV

The Strength She Gave Me

* * *

"_Nothing is so necessary for a young man as the company of intelligent women." _

― _Leo Tolstoy_

* * *

After settling down the entirety of the students following Mr. Weasley's outburst, the wizened professor turned to the trio and addressed them. "What is this I hear of a Basilisk?"

"The monster of Slytherin, the thing that's gone around petrifying students," Harry spoke up with clarity as he squeezed his loved one's hand, "It's a Basilisk."

"And from the looks of it," Hermione piped up, "It's nearly a thousand years old."

Many of the pureblood and half-bloods in the know gasped in shock while others outright fainted on the spot. "A thousand years old! That's impossible!"

"Maybe a Parselmouth placed it in hibernation?"

"That means it has to be nearly fifty feet in length!"

"We're doomed!"

"What about a rooster? A rooster's crow kills the bloody thing!"

"Someone's been going around the school grounds killing the things!"

"We're so doomed!"

"How'd everyone get petrified instead of killed?"

"Indirect eye contact!"

"That's the only way to survive looking it in the eye!"

A booming sound was once more heard throughout the Great Hall, silencing the students' random conversations all over the place.

Before he had interrupted the conversations, Albus Dumbledore was silently facepalming and smacking himself silly in his mind. How could he have been so thick? It was a ruddy basilisk! How could the entire staff of his school, himself included, not put their collective minds together to find out that one measly thing?

Oh yeah, that's right. Someone had managed to confiscate or destroy all the books on exotic and dangerous magical creatures! And because a Basilisk had not been seen for nearly four-hundred years, the details on the beasts were sketchy at best.

However, from the looks of it, a good number of people at least had a general idea of what a Basilisk was. That then brought up the question of why no one had brought up the suspicion of the attacker being a basilisk.

He once more internally sighed as he pulled the Elder Wand from his robes and fired a riot control spell. How is it that those three were always in the thick of things? Honestly, this was getting old. He knew Harry was a trouble magnet only because his father before him was as well as James' father. And if he remembered the rumors, so was James' grandfather!

Maybe it was a Potter curse/gift to end up in fantastical situations; who knew?

"First off, I would like to award one-hundred points to Miss Granger for solving the mystery of the Monster of Slytherin that has eluded our minds for near fifty years." The girl blushed when everyone, including a few Slytherins, clapped heartily while she bashfully hid her face in Harry's shoulder.

"And to Mister Potter, I would like to award another one-hundred points for using his magic to revive Miss Granger, without whom we would not know what the monster is." While some students grumbled at the favoritism once more of the Gryffindor House, they realized that if anyone could have saved someone from a Basilisk petrification, it would more than likely be Harry Potter.

"Wait a moment," Hermione muttered. "Professor Dumbledore, you said that this mystery has eluded you for fifty years, correct?" Dumbledore nodded then the girl turned to Professor McGonagall. "You mentioned a victim the last time around, who was it?"

"Her name was Myrtle Henderson," Minerva explained. "Her death occurred four years before I began attending Hogwarts as a student myself."

"Wait, Myrtle?!" Harry shouted before looking at Hermione.

"You don't think it's Moaning Myrtle?" Hermione asked back.

"Only one way to find out." He then shared a look with Hermione before the two shot up and dashed from the Great Hall. Ron was only a few feet behind them, shouting, "Oi! Wait for me!"

The remaining people seated in the Great Hall just looked at the retreating trio before vacating their own seats and tailing the small group. Somehow, Professor Flitwick was leading the herd with the other professors not far behind. A few students idly wondered how such a little guy could move so fast.

* * *

"Oh, hello Harry." Myrtle smiled at the young boy. Her smile morphed into a frown when she saw how close the boy and Hermione were. "Are you two, perchance, dating?"

"Yes," Harry said with a blush, but no shame. Hermione smiled at him and pecked his cheek, causing both of them to blush deeper.

The bushy haired girl pitied the ghost when she saw her pout, realizing out of a number of people that Myrtle had encountered, Harry was probably the kindest, most likely causing the ghostly girl to develop a crush on the boy. A part of her however did not pity Myrtle, or any other girl for that matter who had their sights set on Harry, because he was hers and she was his, and no one was going to change that.

"Congratulations," the ghost said, clapping her hands. "I do hope you didn't come into here to flaunt your relationship in front of me however," she teased with a grin.

"No we didn't."

"We came to ask you how you died," Hermione finished.

"And why would you ask me something so insensitive?" Myrtle shouted. "Are you here to make fun of the fact that I died in this bathroom?! That I was alone in here crying- What? What's wrong?" She was surprised when Hermione cried out in fright and huddled further into Harry.

"Hermione almost died in a girl's bathroom last year." Harry then glared at his redheaded friend. "She was in there alone crying because someone was being an insensitive git."

"I said I was sorry," Ron muttered, ashamed at himself for almost being the cause of another student's death.

Myrtle just glared at the boy, but cut him some slack because he at least had the decency to apologize, unlike those girls who caused her to end up in this bathroom that fateful night.

As Hermione's panic attack settled, Harry turned back to the ghost and asked her what happened that night once more. Feeling kinder and more sympathetic to the trio, she responded, "I heard someone walk into the bathroom and say something. I then poked my head out to yell at them to go away, and then I died."

"You must have looked directly into the Basilisk's eyes then," the bushy haired girl pointed out.

"But where would a Basilisk… pop… up from…" Harry began before his eyes landed on the sinks. "It can't be," he murmured before striding over to the sinks. It was at this point that the faculty and the Prefects made their entrance in the bathroom to find the Trio staring at the sinks.

"Mr. Potter?" Albus began. "What is it that you've found?"

Instead of immediately responding, Harry began investigating the sinks. He then stopped at one of them and peered closely at the faucet and began to feel over it. When his hand ran over something, he looked closer to see a snake symbol as part of the faucet. Having walked around the sinks, he then guessed it was big enough for something like a Basilisk to move through.

"This is it," he said. "This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

* * *

'We must move soon! I cannot allow anyone, least of all that bumbling Headmaster or that brat Potter, thwart my plans! Come, Ginny!'

* * *

May I please ask for a review for each chapter please? Also, no one picked up the Final Fantasy reference in Chapter II?


	5. Chapter V A Will Borne of Love

Chapter V

A Will Borne of Love

* * *

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."_

―_Lao Tzu_

* * *

The following days seemed far too peaceful, with little to no activity concerning the Monster of Slytherin. In the growing time, the House tensions seemed to slacken to the point students from different houses could be seen mingling amongst each other. In one such case, Harry Potter and his friends, along with Draco and his gang were discussing the social inequities of the Magical World a little after dinner time. The entire discussion was rather tense as tempers were running high on both sides however.

"I've told you for the last time, I did not devise these rules! They were established nearly five hundred years ago!" Draco yelled at Hermione.

"That still doesn't excuse it! If anyone with half a brain had been paying attention to the Mundane world, they would have realized the rapid advances in both rights and technology!" the bushy haired girl fired back.

"What did I tell you?! A number of the people controlling our government are corrupt and bigoted Purebloods, one of which I am unfortunately the son of! It would be a snowball's chance in hell before they change their minds." He then waved his hands around and exclaimed, "And you can forget the general populace doing anything, a vast majority of them are sheep!"

"Don't I know it," Harry muttered making small talk with Pansy, Daphne and Blaise. "The Gryffindor Golden Boy one moment and then I'm suddenly the Heir of Slytherin just because I'm a Parselmouth." He then sighed and put his arms behind his head. "I'm really tired of this shite."

"Does she always get this pushy?" Pansy asked scrunching up her nose. "I mean, I know you love her, but I couldn't stand it if someone were that stubborn."

"The trick is not losing your temper when talking with her," the Gryffindor explained with a chuckle. "Luckily I know not to because…" Harry frowned before looking off into the distance with a pensive look on his face.

"Must have something to do with his life before coming to Hogwarts," Daphne whispered to Pansy. "You'd think from all the tales of him that he'd be completely different than what he is here."

"Guess you can't believe everything you read," Blaise muttered.

From his seat up from Professors' Table, Severus Snape regarded the odd group of Gryffindors and Slytherins. He was quite surprised about that despite the fact Draco and Harry had been at one another's throats not so distantly ago, the two were seen walking side by side with their girlfriends flanking them. Add to the fact that a number of other such groups were popping up due their example, and you end up with a surprised Snape.

It was now that Severus had begun to reevaluate his heavily biased opinion of one Harry Potter. For one, the boy was massively misunderstood, much like how he himself was a student here. What he also saw was that the boy was somewhat unhinged, only finding himself because of the girl that he gazed longingly at. That similarity between them was startling, as Severus was silently wondering how differently he would have ended up if he had not ruined his relationship with Lily all those years ago.

Not only that, but despite all the egging on from those around him, Harry never once gave into the wrath within himself that the Professor knew existed within his heart. The boy never acted in anger or hatred. No, he only wished to be happy and have a family. Severus could understand the boy's desire completely.

He sighed to himself, despite his misgivings, he had to realize that despite Harry being James' son, he was also Lily's son. He was also proof of who grew up and who stayed the same. He vowed then and there that he would do what he could to atone for his sins toward the entire world.

His attention was suddenly drawn when Professor Dumbledore stood and proclaimed that all Prefects would escort students back to their dorms. He then had several of the staff disperse and gather any students lingering within the castle and return them to their dorms.

"Mr. Potter, I would like you to stay behind," Albus said as Harry and his group stood up.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered beside him. "You don't think?"

"It'll be fine 'Mione," Harry murmured as he hugged her to his side and kissed the crown of her head. "I'll be fine."

"Make sure you are," the bushy haired girl muttered with a half-hearted glare.

They hugged one another one last time and their group left the boy behind. They refused an escort, saying that they had strength in numbers and that the Prefects were needed elsewhere. (Of course, Harry knew that was not the truth.) Oddly enough, Vincent and Greggory took up the forward flanks of Hermione with Draco and Ron on either side of her. The rest of their group surrounded them then and moved as one to vacate the Great Hall.

"A natural born leader like your father, eh Potter?" Snape said as he trailed behind Dumbledore. The people left in the Great Hall were the Heads of the Four Houses, several of the other senior staff and of course Professor Dumbledore.

"If everyone would follow me." The staff and Harry then followed after Professor Dumbledore, all of them silently wondering where they were headed and why the second year was accompanying them.

"That's the first time I've heard you speak something positive about my father Professor Snape," Harry idly commented when he and the Professor were walking side by side.

"Though your father and I had our differences, he was a fine man as well a human. It is with deep regret that I did not set aside my grievances with him. One does not know when death could just be right around the corner," Severus commented with a bit of sadness.

"Don't I know it, Professor," Harry cited the near death of Hermione as that situation for him.

"Severus is just fine when it is only just us Professors and you... Harry." A few who heard the exchange were silently wondering if something had happened to initiate the change in relationship between the Potions Professor and the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

As they walked further and further, Harry's feeling of dread increased to the point of no return. When they turned down a familiar corridor, he silently prayed to whatever deities were up there to give him strength.

When Professor Dumbledore pushed open the doors to the girls' bathroom, he regarded the quiet. "Ms. Henderson, would you mind appearing before us?"

"Hello all," Myrtle said cheerily as she emerged from one of the toilets.

"To cut to the chase Ms. Henderson, who was it that opened the Chamber?"

"It was a redheaded girl, I think her name was Ginny. She had a black diary in her hand too."

"Black diary? You mean Tom Riddle's diary?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," the ghost responded with a frown. 'Tom? My Tom?'

Harry was surprised when Albus suddenly placed both of his hands on his shoulders and asked him rather forcefully, "What do you know of Tom Riddle?"

"Nothing much! Only that he was Head Boy and that he accused Hagrid of releasing the Monster of Slytherin fifty years ago!" Harry explained.

"And how do you know this?"

"He showed me through his diary," the boy pushed out.

"Showed… Harry, you must open the Chamber. I fear for both the sake of young Ginevra and our world." If the diary Harry spoke of was what he feared it was, then they had little to no time to waste.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Harry walked forward to the sink and spoke in Parseltongue, "_I command you to open!_"

As the sink began to collapse into the entrance and expose a wide hole in the floor, Dumbledore began to fire off orders to the staff on what they were going to be doing. A number of them were to evacuate the entire student body including the petrified and seal off as best they could the girls' bathroom. Only he and the four heads of house along with the Defense Professor would head down into the Chamber with Harry.

"If you would provide some stairs for us Harry," Dumbledore asked kindly. A moment later, a set of stairs spiraling down the hole appeared and the six professors and one student proceeded into the Chamber of Secrets while the remaining teachers vacated the bathroom and set upon the tasks placed upon their shoulders by the Headmaster.

* * *

Draco and Ron had to both stun Hermione so that she would not run in after the seven who descended into the Chamber.

"You know we won't stand a chance Granger," Draco hissed.

"It's best if we leave this to them. Harry knows what to do." Ron grinned in spite of knowing his baby sister's life was on the life. "He dealt with Quirrell last year. He'll deal with the Basilisk this year."

The glare she was sending their way faltered when they explained why they did what they did. Though she did not like it, she knew the spoke the truth. She nodded sullenly and allowed them to carry her back to the dorms.

'You've always given me strength to carry on Harry. I'm going to return the favor.' Unknownst to all, a faint golden aura surrounded Hermione Granger before she fainted dead. The two boys carrying her had felt her body turn to dead weight and quickened their pace and headed to the Hospital Wing instead of their dorm to diagnose her condition.

* * *

'I'm right here beside you Harry.' The boy in question heard Hermione's voice within his head and felt, rather than saw, her presence beside him. 'So long as I'm beside you, you have nothing to fear.' His chest swelled with courage and his mind gained a clarity he had never had before. That was right, so long as she was beside him, he would fear nothing in this world.

'Watch out Tom Riddle,' Harry warned the memory silently.

Behind him, Albus Dumbledore sucked in a breath as he felt the magic begin to roll of the boy. His eyes widened as well when he saw the faint gold aura surround him as it did those few days ago.

'What is this magic?' he wondered. He then smiled when he remembered what Madam Pomfrey told him about the golden glow.

'Ah yes, it is the magic of love.'

* * *

Please make a review for each chapter you have read. I'm really hoping for that. Also, the next chapter will have the Basilisk Battle with a little of


	6. Chapter VI Our Hearts Intertwined

Chapter VI

Our Hearts Intertwined

* * *

"_Love is when they give you a piece of your soul that you never knew was missing."_

―_Torquato Tasso_

* * *

The first thing that became apparent to everyone once they had made it down the staircase was that there was a massive amount of bones scattered about. And it was as Dumbledore feared, a vast majority of the bones littering the ground were of the human body. This monster had tasted human blood. So why had it spared those it had petrified?

"Lumos," he muttered, lighting the tip of the Elder Wand. The other professors did as well, though he idly noted that Lockhart's own was rather dim. Narrowing his eyes sharply, Albus made a mental note to keep an eye on the Defense Professor.

When he turned to Harry, he was once more shocked to see what the young boy was doing. Floating in his hand was a glowing ball of light that was just the size of an American Baseball.

"My boy?" Professor Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" Harry turned to his headmaster wondering what he was asking about. "Yes?"

"Nothing my boy," Albus smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair. 'He doesn't even realize what he did was beyond most magicals' abilities.'

Looking up curiously at his Headmaster, Harry just shrugged, putting it off as the old man's age getting a little to him. 'Harry!' Hermione's voice scolded him. 'He is not senile!' she huffed. 'He's probably amazed at your Lumos. Not many people can do that.'

'Oh.' He then looked at the others in their merry band and saw that Dumbledore's Lumos shone the brightest after his own with Lockhart's looking just as dim as him.

"Point me," Dumbledore muttered. Because the wand he was using was the Elder Wand, it was able to override the Anti-Point-Me wards and pinpoint the main room of the Chamber. It then pointed him dead ahead and the wizened professor motioned for all of them to follow him.

As the group followed along and continued further and further, the masonry of the base of the castle changed to an earthen environment with stalactites and stalagmites. 'Stalactites are attached 'tight' to the ceiling while stalagmites are 'mighty' hard to lift off the ground,' Hermione's voice explained when Harry's mind wandered about over the natural cave formations.

'Ah.'

Without even realizing where he was going, Harry ran smack straight into the back of one Severus Snape. Rubbing his face and wondering why all of them were just standing there, he walked forward and was given a full display of a shed snake skin nearly fifty feet in length.

The gathered professors were all standing stock still as they took in the sight before them. It was one thing hear how massive a basilisk could grow, and actually seeing how massive it was growing. The courage they had mustered to save a student was slowly drained from them as they took in the massive snake skin. Their musings were broken when they saw Harry bravely walk toward the massive snake skin and find his way to the head and glare at it.

'So… this is the beast that hurt you,' Harry muttered darkly.

'I'm still here Harry,' Hermione soothed in a loving manner. 'I know you're afraid, but you have to face this thing. Not just for me and Ginny, but for our world.'

'Our world,' the young boy murmured.

'And don't forget, I'll be right beside you all the way.'

A strangled gasp broke the silence as Lockhart fainted dead away right by Snape. The Potions Professor just sneered at the flop of a professor and said to Dumbledore, "Why couldn't you have hired Lupin? I'd rather he be here instead of this dunderhead."

"Unfortunately, young Remus was under another contract that could not be broken until next year. As such, I could only hire Lockhart… since he was the only one to apply." Dumbledore rubbed his face tiredly, feeling his age catch up to him a little.

Somehow, Dumbledore had a feeling what was going to happen in the next few seconds was unfortunately unstoppable. It happened within moments as Lockhart snatched Snape's wand and pointed it at them and began spouting off things about 'how this would make a great story', 'how unfortunate that they would lose their minds at the sight of a dead Ginny' , 'that they would be obliviated'.

Sighing to himself, Dumbledore moved to disarm the fool, but was beaten to the punch by all of his senior staff firing off hexes at the same time. Surprisingly, Snape had mastered a few wandless spells to throw in his own opinion of the Defense Professor. Unfortunately, that caused a cave in when the flop smacked into the wall with enough force to collapse said ceiling.

Glaring sternly at his staff and silently congratulating them on finally owning that man, Dumbledore turned back to where Harry was standing and was greeted by a wall of rubble.

'Oh dear.' Pulsing his magic to feel Harry's presence, Albus sighed in relief when he felt that the boy was alive and unharmed. "I'm afraid to say that the cave in has separated us my boy. Can you hold out until we get there?"

Not hearing anything, Dumbledore pulsed his magic once more to ascertain Harry's location. His eyes widened when he realized that Harry's magic was moving away from them. Turning quickly to his staff, he commanded, "We have to get around this rubble. Harry is heading to the Chamber!"

* * *

'Sorry Professor, but we don't have time. Ginny could be in danger as we speak,' Harry apologized. Hermione's voice was silent, only letting her presence known when she placed her spirit's hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. She knew that if they waited for the Professors, it would more than likely by too late and that they would have to contend with the Basilisk. If Harry went now, he may be risking his life, but it was better to stand and fight then wait for your doom.

Harry's sprint stopped when he came across an ornate vault door that had snake effigies upon it. Knowing immediately that this was the entrance to the Chamber, the boy commanded the door to open. He then watched as a snake ran the edge of the vault door and had the ones locking the door in place retract before in completed a circle.

When it opened, Harry took a deep breath to steel himself and stepped forward into the portal. Getting to the end of the small tunnel, the young Gryffindor then climbed down the ladder attached to the tunnel and marveled at the Chamber of Secrets.

Numerous statues of snakes ready to attack stood lining the sewer entrances. At the end of the path that Harry walked down was a massive pool of stagnant water. Hearing the vault door closing echo behind him, the Boy-Who-Lived knew that this was utter and truthfully life or death. Staring down the massive head attached to wall above the pool, Harry idly wondered if that was what Salazar Slytherin looked like. His sightseeing was interrupted when Hermione shouted, 'Ginny!'

His eyes then darted about only a second before finding the prone form of the youngest Weasley and rushing over to her. Picking her up and cradling her head in his lap, he lamented at the fact that he body felt so cold. When he looked just past her, he saw the diary and before he could do anything, he heard clapping.

"We finally meet face to face at last Harry Potter," a voice from the shadows spoke.

"Tom Riddle," Harry snarled as he gently lowered Ginny's body down and stood to face down the memory. "What exactly are you? What are you aiming at?"

"I'll answer your question if you answer a question I have, deal?" the shade of Tom Riddle said with a devious smirk.

"Deal," Harry said far too hastily. 'You do know you'll have to answer two questions then.'

'Shit.'

"I am a memory preserved in a diary from nearly fifty years ago," the memory explained plainly. He then smirked and asked, "How did you survive the attack on you by Lord Voldemort?"

'Keep calm Harry,' Hermione said as she calmed Harry so that he would not fire off another question. 'Just answer the questions so that we can get answers out of him as well.'

"Dumbledore explained to me that my mother's sacrifice protected me from Voldemort that night." His eyes then narrowed at the memory. "Answer my previous question."

"My aim? Simple, to rid this entire world of life," Tom Riddle explained darkly. "Purebloods, half-bloods, muggleborn, muggles and creatures. Everything will be wiped from the face of this world." At Harry's horrified look, the shade continued, "Now answer me this, do you know who I am? Let me give you a hint." He then traced letters of fire in the air that spelt out 'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE'.

Hermione's mind raced, doing its best to answer the riddle placed before it. Noticing that his name could be an anagram, she began to rearrange the letters a thousand times over to form numerous phrases. But when she thought back to why Riddle would ask about Voldemort, her mind clicked everything into place.

'I am Lord Voldemort.'

"You're Voldemort?" Harry asked completely startled. "But I thought your goal-"

"Was domination of the magical world? That was only for the fools who followed me. After I gained the power necessary to conquer and destroy the world on my own, I would rid myself of those mindless blithering fools." He then bared his teeth in a wicked grin. "Everyone deserves to die for the pain and suffering I endured! This world will be consumed in the fires of my vengeance!" he shouted with a maniacal gleam in his eyes with his arms held to the heavens.

"What happened to you Tom?" a quiet voice asked.

Whirling around at the familiar voice, Tom Riddle's eyes widened when he took in the sight of ghost before him. "M-Myrtle?" he asked in a strangled voice. "Myr? Is that you?" He reached out with his hands and felt her ghostly form beneath his hands. He could do nothing but stare at her opaque form, his mind furiously racing with thoughts.

As he took in her ghostly appearance further, Tom Riddle's shade began to finally break down at the sight before him. He had done this to her. He had killed her. He had killed her when he meant to avenge her. He had killed her and he had snapped inside as a result. He had killed her and forced her to be tied to this world forever.

"My poor Tom," Myrtle whispered as she embraced the shade. "What happened to you? What happened to the sweet boy who promised to rid the world of bigotry for me?" Tears began to fall down her eyes as she took in his guilt ridden face. "I loved you Tom. Why did you go down this path?"

At a loss for words, Tom Riddle did the only thing he could. He cried from the depths of his fractured and broken heart and soul. "I'm sorry! When I went to release the Monster of Slytherin, I didn't know you'd be there too! I should have raced to find you, but my mind was clouded with revenge! I so wanted to hurt those who had hurt you! But I just ended up hurting you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Standing off to the side, Harry could only pity the shade before him. Though a part of him felt vindictive that this being that caused him pain was receiving its due, a part of him realized that he himself was not that far from becoming just like Voldemort. That he walked to close to the darkness and would fall into it if he lost who he loved.

Harry sucked in a breath when he realized he was close to becoming just like that when Hermione was petrified. While the person he loved was petrified by the Monster, Riddle had foolishly tried to use it to avenge his loved one and had ironically killed her instead. Too close he was to following that dark path as Riddle had. Far, far too close was he to losing himself in his own revenge and hatred.

Hermione, through their mingled magic, could feel the warring emotions and thoughts that consumed her beloved's mind and could only thank the heavens above that she was alive. She would not know what she would do if she had to look down and watch as Harry trudged along in life half dead from pining after her. Or worse, becoming a monster bent on revenge to rage against and destroy the world that tore his beloved from his grasp.

'Never will I leave your side Harry. I will be here with you.' She then kissed his cheek and murmured, 'Always.'

When they returned their attention to the ghost and the shade, they saw Myrtle kissing Tom's forehead. "I forgive you Tom. Just as I forgive those who harmed you and your heart," she whispered as she cradled his head in her embrace. "Your heart is too broken to heart to live on forever. Fill it with love and you and I can be together."

"Love," Tom muttered quietly. "I forgot what that felt like." He then breathed in and felt a warmth radiate from both his form and that of Myrtle's. "I think this was what I longed for really. Just being loved." Realizing that he had to do something, Riddle stood and turned to Harry. "Potter… Harry. I need you to destroy the diary I inhabit."

"What? No!" Myrtle screeched.

"It's fine Myr," he said as he caught the ghost by her hand. "What I am is a cursed fragment of my original soul. Right now, I'm draining the life of dear Ginny just to gain a corporeal form." He smiled softly at Myrtle's horrified look. "That's why I want him to destroy the diary. I want him to save her, but free me from this tortured existence. My vengeance only existed because I could never face you truly after what I did. Now that I am forgiven, I can't let the darkness once more creep up on me." He then turned to Harry.

"The item the diary is a Horcrux. This is but the first of many that you must destroy to free me from my own darkness. Only few known things will destroy it, one of which is Basilisk venom." Harry's eyes widened at that. "The Basilisk is close to dying, if I talk to it, I can see if there is a way you can humanely put it down." The Gryffindor nodded his head and turned to statue.

"_Open for me, and come forth, the Monster of Slytherin!_" Tom Riddle commanded. A moment later, the Basilisk slowly slithered forth from its den and ventured forward. "_How fair you Ouroboros?_" Tom Riddle asked.

"_I feel my end is coming young one,_" the Basilisk hissed. It flicked its tongue once and took in the environment. "_Your magic feels lighter, as if you have absolved yourself of a great weight._"

"_I have. I wish to be free of this form. I want you to give Harry a fang of yours to stab my diary to free me._"

The Basilisk closed it eyes and turned it head to regard the boy with a flick of its tongue. "_He carries a taint beneath his head. It is your own young one._" Harry froze in shock at that. He was a Horcrux? That meant- NO!

"_I have heard tales that the Goblins are adept at removing a Horcrux soul fragment from its container, so he need not worry about dying to rid himself of it._"

The Basilisk inclined it head before opening its mouth in front of Harry. "Go ahead Harry. Pull one," Riddle urged Harry. He watched as the boy stepped forward and pulled a fang and stumbled back from the momentum of pulling. "Do it Harry," he said with a firm nod. Not wanting to watch what would happen next, Riddle turned to Myrtle.

"I'm sorry," he smiled.

"Stop saying that. I'll get mad at you," Myrtle pouted.

"I need to tell you something Myrtle," he said, beckoning her to come closer. "I think after I made this diary, that my original body made more." He nodded grimly at her shocked face. "That means even after I died on the night I attack Harry and his parents, I am still alive." He then smiled once more. "He'll probably be back, and I need you to kick some sense into him like you did with me."

"What if, what if he's not you? What if really has nothing left in him?" Myrtle asked in a small voice. "I don't think I have it in me to do this again."

Tom just shook his head and held her chin in his hand. "Despite the great amount of darkness that was in this fragment of my soul, you were able to find the light in me once more. I think you'll be able to do that once more." He then doubled over in pain as light began to grow from his navel. Myrtle looked horrified as she watched the light slowly spread over his body.

"Tom," she whispered horrified. She then caught him as he fell and cradled him in her lap. "Tom."

"Smile for me Myr," Tom said in a weak voice. The light was slowly eating away at his form, and his strength rapidly leaving him. "You're the most beautiful when you smile. I can't bear the thought of seeing you cry. So please…" the light was almost all consuming now.

"My one and only love… Please… Smile… For me…"

A silence soon fell over the Chamber of Secrets as the shade of Tom Riddle was engulfed in light and left this plane of existence. Both Hermione and Harry closed their eyes and prayed for mercy upon the soul fragment of one Tom Riddle.

The wail that soon followed was unlike any other that Myrtle had even let loose. It was not those look at me cries but rather one deep from within the heart. From the soul. A part of her did not want to have to do this again, but she realized that she had to do this. She had to save Tom Riddle. And she would carry out this task if it meant freeing him from his own pain, suffering and darkness.

For she had loved him once upon a time.

* * *

Disclaimer: As you can see, I own nothing.

* * *

Yeah, I just went there. Remember, if you troll I'll use Reducto. And trust me, it's fun continuously spamming it.


	7. Chapter VII Our Once Upon A Time

Chapter VII

Our Once Upon A Time

* * *

"_Hatred does not cease by hatred, but only by love; this is the eternal rule."_

―_Buddha_

* * *

When Dumbledore and the professors finally managed to clear the rubble, they were greeted by the snout of the Monster of Slytherin. They would have begun shooting hexes and curses at the beast if it were not for the fact that the saw Harry standing right beside the beast speaking in Parseltongue. What was even more surprising was the fact that the beast had its eyes closed.

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore began cautiously. "Would you mind explaining what is going on?"

"Certainly Headmaster," Harry nodded. "But can we first let Ouroboros outside?" he asked, motioning to the Basilisk.

"I hope you know what you're doing my boy," Albus said in a worried tone.

"I do sir. You see, Ouroboros is dying. His final wish is to finally breathe the air under the sky," he explained in a sorrowful tone. "I want to fulfill that wish for him before he passes."

Albus Dumbledore peered at the young boy over his half-moon spectacles curiously, gauging the boy's sincerity, not that he doubted it. What he doubted was the Basilisk obeying Harry for its remaining life, however long that might be. He nodded once and motioned for Harry to continue forward.

"I trust you saved young Ginevra?" Albus asked hopefully.

"I did sir," Harry said with conviction. He then sighed sadly and regarded the Headmaster with his piercing green eyes, doing his best to gauge how the wizened professor would react to the news he was about to share with him. Mustering up his mental fortitude, he also added on, "And I also saved Tom Riddle from himself."

"What was that my boy?" Albus asked practically shell shocked. What on earth was the boy talking about? He expected Harry to say he had released the shade from his cursed existence to save Ginevra, but he did not expect him to say he had 'saved' Tom Riddle, least of all from himself.

"I think, I might be able to explain a little further into Tom Riddle Headmaster." Turning around, the professor regarded the ghost of Myrtle Henderson. "There is much that he kept secret from public, one of which was him courting me."

"What?" Now he was more than likely to go comatose at the information overload. "Ah, um, yes," the Headmaster stuttered, a sight that had all the professors gaping. "Why don't we take this conversation into my office," he said as he led the pack. After the professors, Myrtle and the Headmaster were Harry and the Basilisk with a still unconscious Ginny Weasley on its back as they made their way back up to the castle.

Before Harry and the Basilisk departed from the group, the young boy pulled out a black diary from his robe pockets and handed to the wizened professor. He then nodded at Professor Dumbledore's expectant look and then bowed to Myrtle leaving them behind for the grounds of Hogwarts.

* * *

"I think it's best if we allow Mr. Potter to tend to… Ouroboros for the time being," Albus said as he sat down behind his desk in his office. The four other professors had the conjured themselves seats so that they may rest their bodies after that ordeal they had gone through. "If you may, Ms. Henderson," Dumbledore motioned with his hand for her to come forward, "May you please give unto us the information you have of young Tom Riddle."

Nibbling the bottom of her lip and looking away from the professors, Myrtle contemplated what she was doing at the moment. She had been a ghost for nearly forty years, what with it taking a near decade for her spirit to become visible to the living, and despite being in Ravenclaw, she did not necessarily have an eidetic memory. For so long she had wondered why she still clung to this mortal plane, what had caused her to linger here in the world of the living and not go onto the next great adventure.

Now she knew. She wanted to give one final farewell to Tom; tell him she loved him from the depths of her heart. Tell him that she loved him despite the darkness that seemed to surround him. That she would love him and wait for him in heaven.

That had all changed with the events in the Chamber of Secrets.

Her new task was to recover the light within one Lord Voldemort, no matter how feeble and hopeless it seemed. She would have to try. She needed to free him from the darkness that consumed him after her accidental death at his own hands. Because Tom was never told it was not his fault by anyone. She needed to absolve him of that hatred that had gathered within him due to the darkness of their magical world.

She needed to free him because she loved him. Still loved him. And would love him and want to be with him in heaven.

Turning back to the professors, Myrtle began her tale of how she had met Tom Marvolo Riddle. Of how they began to grow closer. And what lead to her death.

* * *

A young Myrtle Henderson sat alone in one of the more secluded sections of the Hogwarts library. She always came to this section after she had discovered it not too many months ago after having arrived at Hogwarts. Now rather far into the year, she would come to her own little spot during her free periods or off days. She was surprised when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see an older student lingering near the corner of one of the bookcases looking at her intently.

The two stared at one another, both blinking every now and again, giving the other very curious looks.

"Would it be terrible of me to ask if I can sit at your table?" the boy asked. He then blushed and quickly added, "But far away from you! Not that I don't want to sit near you or anything! I just want to give you some room. You seemed content to sit here by yourself and I thought I would give you some company and I'm really messing this up aren't I?" he finished with a goofy grin on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

When the boy had begun to talk, Myrtle was somewhat thunderstruck that the boy would want to sit near her of all people. But her face formed a smile when the boy had finished and ended up looking like a cute fool.

"It's fine, you can sit anywhere you want at the table," Myrtle said, motioning to the table. "I like to think of this as my own little place, but it's not necessarily mine. You can have it too."

The boy just smiled as he walked over with a small stack of books in hand and plopped down right across from Myrtle.

"My name's Tom," the now named Tom said, extending his hand across the table.

"Myrtle," the Ravenclaw introduced herself, shaking his hand.

"That's a nice name," Tom complimented with a smile. It turned in a frown when he saw the frown mar her face. "What's wrong?"

"Some people would disagree that it's a nice name," Myrtle muttered. "Some people have even called me Mudblood because of how Muggle my name is," she explained glumly.

The boy across from her just smiled sadly and took her hand in his own and held it. "Your name is unique at least," he chuckled. "There are many men in the Muggle world named Tom, so I'm probably one of a million." He smiled brightly. "Besides, the name comes from an evergreen shrub that was sacred to the Goddess Venus as a symbol of love. So you see? Your name can mean love."

"Ummm… thank you," Myrtle muttered as she felt his large hand around her smaller one. "No one's really ever complimented me like that," she finished as her face flushed red.

* * *

"I was hoping to make you happy by telling you the meaning of your name," Myrtle began, hiding the bottom half of her face from her friend, "But all I would out was that the name Tom came from, Thomas, means twin!" she squeaked out.

"That's fine," Tom shrugged as he continued on to work on his Transfiguration homework for Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

"I wondered why there was a heart on the paper evenly split down the middle with TR and MH." He wilted slightly at the glare the ghostly girl leveled on him before continuing.

* * *

"You're not mad that your name pretty much says you're a twin?" Myrtle asked curiously as she peered over the book she was holding at her friend.

"As the famous Greek philosopher Aristotle once said, 'Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies.'" Tom then smiled at the girl across from him when he saw her duck her once more behind the book she held in her hands. "Some people think he meant 'Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies," he added offhandedly.

He was rewarded with Myrtle stammering out this and that about love as a blush engulfed her entire face.

"You really are pretty," he commented. He then reached over and undid her pigtails and allowed her hair to flow over her shoulders. Lifting his wand and muttering something under his breath, she felt her hair tie up into a low ponytail.

"There," he said after he put his wand away. "Now you're beautiful, the image of beauty."

He laughed heartily at the now beet-red Myrtle who, despite herself, smiled in happiness at the kind gesture displayed by her friend turned crush.

* * *

"Is it true?" Myrtle asked Tom when she confronted the seated Tom Riddle in their spot. She was now a second year half way through the year while Tom was a Prefect since the beginning of his fourth.

"Is what true Myr?" Tom asked as he looked up from his schoolwork. In the amount of time the two had spent together, Tom had come up with the nickname Myr for Myrtle. Though at first the girl had hated it since it did not make a lick of sense to her, it had grown on her Tom had embraced her at the end of last year and kissed her cheek when they were at King's Cross Station while whispering, "I'll see you again after summer Myr; take care of yourself."

Myrtle fumed as she threw up a silencing barrier around their section of the library, for she planned to blow her top on Tom. "That I'm nothing more than your whore! That all I am is just a practice girl for the real women!" she roared in fury. She continued, ignoring the pale Tom Riddle, "That I'm just some Mudblood who's lucky to be in Tom Riddle's mere presence! And that when you're done with me, you'll pass me around to your gang for them to use me as they please!"

There were now tears in her eyes as she continued her tirade. "Am I really a Mudblood to you?! I thought we were friends! I loved you!" she hiccupped. "I thought you loved me too," she whispered as she crumpled to ground, her knees giving out beneath her.

She did not hit the floor however as Tom had jumped from his seat when he saw her about to collapse and caught her in his arms. Cradling her in his embrace, he began to mutter sorry over and over again as he kissed her head.

"I hate you Tom Riddle," she sniffed, slightly put out at his display. Peering up at him with narrowed eyes, she quietly asked, "Who are you really? Are you Tom Riddle, leader of the Death Eaters?" Tom froze when he heard that and stared at her, completely horrified. Her eyes softened as she raised her hand and caressed his cheek.

"Or are you my Tom? The one who's quiet and funny, who makes me feel special and loved above all others." Her eyes began to shine with tears as she looked upon his saddened face. "Who are you really? Was, was the man I feel in love with real? Or was he just a façade, a front meant to get something from me?"

Minutes passed between the two of them as silence descended. Myrtle watched in rapt attention as Tom averted his eyes from him and saw conflicting emotions race past his eyes. After a while, she began to lose hope that she would learn the truth and would have to return a lonely life. She was stopped however when Tom said, "What I'm about to tell you, promise me you'll let me finish. Whatever you do after… I'll accept."

* * *

"And so he explained to me that he had singled me out of a number of Muggleborn students to power the sacrifice for the ritual to create a Horcrux." She held up her hand when she saw the Headmaster open his mouth to speak. "Please, let me finish. I gave Tom the benefit of the doubt to tell me what was on his mind." She smiled when the Headmaster acquiesced to her condition.

"He then explained that he didn't expect to fall in love with me, just as his mother had fallen in love with his father. But he was afraid, because his father and left his mother pregnant with him and run off. He was afraid I would do the same to him." She then looked off into the distance. "He told me that after spending so much time with me, that he had truly fallen in love with me, and that he knew deep within his heart that I would not leave him."

* * *

"I would never leave you Tom," Myrtle murmured as she stared up at her friend, interrupting his explaination. "You know me well enough to know that."

"I know," he said as a smile graced his lips.

Maneuvering herself so that she was upright, Myrtle then turned and embraced Tom to her chest. Tom seemed startled, as he froze at the new form of contact between the two of them.

"Listen to my heart Tom," she whispered in a loving voice. "What does it say to you?" She heard no reply come from the boy, but soon felt him shake slightly in her grasp. Myrtle then closed her eyes and allowed tears to fall from her eyes as she heard Tom murmur quietly, "I love you," over and over again as sobs racked his body.

The two of them just sat there, one embracing the other with all the love in their heart and the other receiving love, pure, unconditional and unadulterated love, after having gone so long without it while drowning in despair, hatred and revenge.

"I swear to you Myr, I will never go down that path again. When I'm around you, I feel like life is colorful and beautiful. I want that. I've lived too long alone and in hatred. I don't want to anymore." He then raised his head and looked down at the younger girl. "I just want a life with you in it by my side."

She smiled sweetly and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a tender, loving kiss. "And you'll have me by your side, now and forever," she whispered to Tom before once more locking lips with him.

* * *

"But Tom would still at times lash out in wrath when it came to me," Myrtle whispered. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she had dug once more into her memory and recalled her loving relationship with Tom Riddle. "I always told him they weren't worth it, that I did not care about what they said about me. They didn't matter, all that mattered was Tom."

"I believe you can stop there, Ms. Henderson," Dumbledore said soothingly.

He knew the next part of the story. The story of how a group of pureblood girls had begun to mercilessly tease her at the start of her third year of Hogwarts. He and the other professors at the time had received the reports of a gang of girls harassing others, targeting half-bloods and Muggleborns. A repeat victim of the harassment was Ms. Henderson. At the time it seemed strange that Tom Riddle was always the Prefect coming forward with her case.

It now all made sense now. He had wondered for the longest time why Tom had nearly pulled his wand on the gang, curse on the tip of his tongue. Albus now understood that Riddle had no longer cared if they were pureblood or not. Harm Myrtle in anyway and there would be hell to pay.

"I take it then, that Tom did not mean to kill you?" the Professor asked mournfully.

"He told me, down in the Chamber, that he meant to unleash the Monster of Slytherin on them to teach those who had harmed me a lesson." Tears were once more streaming down her eyes. "But his revenge hurt me! He told me he was sorry! That he never meant to hurt! That he still loved me!" Not wanting to continue anymore on the painful subject, Myrtle let loose a painful soul shattering wail before diving into the floor to escape, more than likely back to her bathroom. At the same time Snape had beat a hasty exit from Dumbledore's office without nary a word.

Blinking back tears as he realized what was going through Snape's mind, Dumbledore finally realized where all the darkness had appeared from and why it had appeared. He could now see with clarity why Tom Riddle had fallen so hard and so fast after fifth year and become Voldemort.

"I believe," Dumbledore said, just barely holding back tear, "Now is a good time for us to adjourn." Without another word to his heads of house, Dumbledore rose from his chair and made his way to his room to ruminate in his bed before sleep would come.

Looking at one another in shock, Filius, Pomona and Minerva could not believe the tale that was laid bare before them. Yet it was all true, as it was told from one who had lived, and died, during the period of time. What was even more unbelievable was the sorrowful state they saw Dumbledore take. Not knowing what to truly do next, the three departed from the office of their esteemed Headmaster. When they went their separate ways, they promised that they would meet the next day in the Headmaster's office to discuss what steps needed to be taken to prevent such a tragedy from occurring once more.

* * *

As Severus Snape stormed from the Headmaster's office, his mind raged a thousand miles a minute as a hot, red fury descended before his eyes.

The startling parallels he had discovered between not only himself and Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, were not only startling but right on the spot. He then added on the fact that Harry Potter was just as well a half-blood as he and Tom Riddle were, and you could see the parallels practically glare back at you.

They had all loved a muggleborn who was a bright and exceptional woman who had brightened their gloomy world. He understood that as he saw a true and free smile on Harry's face when he had finally admitted his love to Gr- Hermione Granger, that Harry had just as bad a family life as he had.

They were all exceptional wizards. One could even argue that if things had turned out differently, that they would all be mentors and students to each other.

But what tied them all together was the fact that the pureblood society, in its bigotry and stupidity, had stolen away the women they cherished most. Except that Harry was able to save his from dying. That Tom had inadvertently killed his own in crossfire. And that… he had inadvertently killed his own due to his petty jealousy.

Severus Snape knew then and there, that even if he vowed to kill Voldemort himself, he would never be absolved the sins he had committed to others in this world. He realized that the only way to do that was to destroy this society. It held no love, happiness or light within it and had bred the monster in Tom Riddle that would become Voldemort, leading to deaths untold on both sides, and had grown another within his very own heart that caused his loved one to be torn from his arms.

And as he theorized from the evidence of this year, the pureblood society had already sown the seeds of a third monster in the depths of one Harry Potter.

He stopped then, when he remembered what Harry had said in the Great Hall not too many days ago. His brow set into a thin line and looked to the heavens, as a powerful conviction shone forth from his eyes and finally realized what he needed to do.

'I must protect Harry Potter and Hermione Granger,' he vowed within his mind 'They will be the ones who can break this cycle of hatred. Those two are the only ones who can save this world… or very well bring everything to ruin.'

He then remembered the love he felt from Lily once upon a time. He then slowly let it leave his heart, but no disappear from, so that he could finally move forward.

'They will be the ones to return love, happiness and light to our world.'

* * *

Harry and Ouroboros lay under the stars just outside of Hagrid's cabin, lounging lazily there with the young boy leaning against the great beast. He then felt the great beast give on last breath before going still. "Goodbye Ouroboros," Harry whispered silently as tears streamed down his eyes as he was one of the two sole witnesses of the passing of the Monster of Slytherin.

'Don't worry Harry,' Hermione's voice said in a soothing manner. 'He passed peacefully. Thank you for not seeking revenge Harry.'

'You're worth it though 'Mione.'

'Don't let us repeat Myrtle and Tom's tragedy, love.' Her presence embraced him when he went stock still. 'Tom was a misguided man who made one mistake that spiraled completely out of control. I don't want to see you turn into that just for revenge.'

'I don't know what I'd do 'Mione. I just don't know what I'd do without you.'

'Live with love in your heart. So long as I never leave your heart, I'll never have left you.'

'Promise me 'Mione.'

She knew what he asked of her, and she would answer truthfully from the depths of her heart.

'I promise, my love.'

* * *

Would you believe me if I said I pumped this out in two hours including editing?

Everything is now planned out for future chapters, in my head. Expect at least a chapter everyday or two. Or maybe two everyday or two. Who knows?


	8. Chapter VIII She Is My Light, My Savior

Chapter VIII

She Is My Light, My Savior

* * *

"_There is no person that love cannot heal; there is no soul that love cannot save."_

―_Carlos Santana_

* * *

When one Rubeus Hagrid stepped out of his little cottage for a breath of fresh morning air, he was greeted by the most extraordinary sight in his over sixty years of life. Laying before him was a massive serpent that Hagrid had to guess was probably over fifty feet long, maybe even sixty feet long!

Walking around to face the great beast, Hagrid gasped in shock when he realized that the beast was in fact a Basilisk!

"Blimey!" Hagrid breathed out as he gazed upon the King of Serpents. Stepping closer to the beast to feel its scales beneath his own hands, he nearly jumped in fright at how cold the serpent felt. He knew that serpents were cold blooded, but Hagrid knew what this type of cold was. It was the temperature of a dead body cooling.

"You poor thing," Hagrid sniffed, as he patted the hard scales of the Basilisk. He realized that this was the cause of his wrongful imprisonment in Azkaban, why he had his wand snapped. But he could never hate the Basilisk. Noting that it had a red plume of scales on the crown of its head, he could tell that the great serpent was a male and his heart went out more to the Basilisk.

He could never understand why people hated most of the creatures that shared the world with them. The beasts just wanted to live their lives without conflict. Was that so much to ask for? And to think that some people would command the beautiful creatures of this world to do their cruel bidding.

"Hagrid?" a sleep voice interrupted the half giant from his musings.

"'Arry!" Hagrid greeted the half sleeping boy with a cheery voice. "How've ya been?"

"Good," Harry yawned, smacking his lips together a bit. "I would have introduced you to Ouroboros," the boy started with a frown, "But he passed on last night."

"It's a sad sight to see one of the beautiful creatures leave us," the Keeper of Keys said in a lamenting voice.

"You're not mad?" the Boy-Who-Lived asked curiously.

"Why would I ever hate such a beautiful creature?" Hagrid asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Too many creatures just want to live their lives as they see fit without coming into too great a conflict with others. So why would I hate such a creature that has never lived life on its own terms?"

Harry finally understood, at least a little, why Hagrid had such a love for the magical creatures of their world. To live one's own life freely and without conflict. Understanding that since Hagrid was a half giant meant that he could never truly live his life on his own accord outside of Hogwarts. Having such a big and kind heart, Hagrid could never hate something just a misunderstood as him.

"Hagrid, can you watch over Ouroboros," Harry asked as he stood and stretched himself out. He needed to head off to find Hermione, for he no longer felt her presence near him when he awoke.

"Of course Harry," Hagrid said with a nod of his head. He waved goodbye to the young boy and told him to say "Hi" for him to all his friends.

* * *

"It's nice to see you up and about now Ms. Granger." The young bushy haired girl blinked her eyes blearily and rubbed them with the back of her hands. "So," the Medi-Witch began, conjuring a seat near Hermione's bed and sitting on it, "How do you feel after your first Magic Walk?"

Wondering what Madam Pomfrey was talking about, Hermione went over in her mind what had occurred within the last few hours. Realizing that the older witch had meant her out of body experience and shared dream with Harry, she asked curiously, "Is that what I experienced? A… Magic Walk?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled down at the younger witch and pulled her wand to run a few diagnoses on Hermione. As she did so, she explained what a Magic Walk was to the younger girl. "A Magic Walk is something that only people who have Magic Mingled can do. Suffice to say, even of those rare few ever reach the point where they can Magic Walk with the one their magic is bound to."

"I think," Hermione began with an impish, "That anything rare and nigh impossible for people just seems mundane and normal for Harry and me."

"Too right you are Ms. Granger," Poppy agreed with a lopsided smile. Turning her head when she heard the door to the Hospital Wing creak open and reveal the aforementioned Harry Potter, Madam Pomfrey smiled down to the young witch once more. "Well, everything seems to be in right order Ms. Granger." Standing up and smoothing her skirt, she added, "You're free to go and join Mr. Potter."

As she meandered away from the duo, she heard Harry whisper something undiscernible to Hermione, causing the young girl to giggle quietly. She smiled fondly in remembrance of another couple that acted just as they had not so many years ago.

Looking down at information that was written on the parchment before her, Poppy was able to understand that Hermione's magic had stabilized to the point she could perform another five Magic Walks within a time span of a month without undo harm befalling her body. Surprise was an understatement, as those recorded to have been able to Magic Walk could only perform one once every three months. To see this information before her…

'Maybe Mr. Potter isn't the only powerful second year after all,' Madam Pomfrey mused silently. Calling forth for a cup and pot of tea, she thanked the House Elf that popped in with the requested items before kindly dismissing the diminutive creature. Sipping her tea quietly, she could only imagine the future that would come for the two young children.

* * *

"Brom?" the now named Sorting Hat awoke from its long sleep and stared at the young boy who had uttered his name, a name that no living or sentient being knew of.

"Where did you here that name Potter?" Brom asked curiously.

"Ouroboros told me," Harry shrugged.

"Ah yes. The Monster of Slytherin," the Sorting Hat gave something half way between a snort and a laugh at the title for the Basilisk. "How is that old snake? Still lamenting over the fact old Salazar had to go on the lamb for causing the First Crusade to fail?"

"He what?" Hermione shouted in disbelief. "He caused the First Holy Crusade into Jerusalem to fail?"

"Well he technically wasn't there to cause it to fail. He was told not too long before then by a spy he had amongst the upper echelons of the Crusaders that several high ranking officers planned to off the wizards and witches that were providing them protection spells due to them making 'deals with the devil and all assortment of demons.'"

"Is that why Slytherin had such a biased view about Muggleborns?" Hermione asked curiously, absolutely entranced at learning something new about one of the most obscure, relatively speaking, Founders of Hogwarts. "Because Muggles viewed magic as devilry?"

"Indeed Ms. Granger. And there are still some people, particularly those of the Christian and Muslim religion who still think so." Brom shook its 'face' side to side. "Religion can just as easily turn in a cult as magic can be used for evil."

"People just believe what they want to believe and ignore that which does not fit," Harry said in a sagely voice, speaking from experience concerning the Dursleys.

"Indeed Mr. Potter," the Sorting Hat nodded. "But I believe you did not come to discuss bigotry and ignorance." The wrinkles in the hat that represented eyes narrowed at the boy. "I assume you came for _that_."

"So you do have the Sword of Gryffindor hidden away then," Hermione stated from Harry's side.

"Indeed I do Ms. Granger. If you would?" The young bushy haired girl nodded and levitated the Sorting Hat down so that it sat on the Headmaster's table. "Nice bit of wandless magic there Ms. Granger, ten points to Gryffindor."

"You can award points?" the girl awarded the points asked in a daze.

"Of course I can," Brom said, completely affronted. "You would think I could, what with being over a thousand years old." It then cleared its 'throat'. "Now, many believe that to retrieve the Sword that you have to be of Gryffindor qualities and must be in dire need of it. Few however know that the Sword will also come forth to the one who calls forth the power of the Founders to aid in the battles against the darkness that lay before them so that the light may be protected." Both Hermione and Harry's eyes widened at the information they were given.

"Wait, so you mean the sword can also serve as a dispeller of darkness?" Harry asked, wondering if a certain video game stole the idea.

"It does not necessarily dispel darkness, so much as assist in dispelling darkness. The Sword is Goblin-craft. As such, any material that could potentially destroy it is instead absorbed and imbued within the metal."

"That's why Ouroboros asked me to run his fang over the sword," the Boy-Who-Lived whispered as he pulled the fang from his robe pocket.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter. Now," Brom began as he flopped over. "Call forth the Sword and imbue it with the power of the Basilisk venom."

Walking forward to carry out the task he needed to accomplish, Harry placed his had before the Sorting Hat, closed his eyes and concentrated on calling forth the sword. He concentrated with all his might, but realized after a while that he was getting absolutely nothing. Freeing up his mind of everything, he focused on the words Brom had spoken.

'So that the light may be protected.'

What light?

Hermione.

She is my light.

She is my one and only.

A world where she is happy and free, smiling and laughing without a care in the world.

I want to protect her.

I need the strength to protect.

I am not strong enough to do so alone.

Please.

Lend me your strength so that I can protect the only light in my world.

'We have heard your wishes young Harry James Potter. We have heard your desire to protect Hermione Jane Granger. We will lend you our strength until you come unto your own and no longer need us.'

Harry's eyes flew open when he heard Hermione gasp behind him and looked down to see that the grip of the sword was grasped tightly in his hand. Without a second thought, he stabbed the blade of the sword with the Basilisk fang. He watched as the sword groaned slightly in protest at the poison seeping into the sword. Slowly, but steadily, the poison was infused into the Goblin crafted sword, imbuing it with the ability to slay anything now without fail and destroy Horcruxes utterly.

But Harry was not satisfied with just that. What he would do next would completely change everything.

Walking over to Hermione, he asked her to hold the grip of the sword with him. She looked at him expectantly wondering what he was attempting to do. An image of a sword with a blade bathed in light appeared before her mind's eye. The young bushy haired girl only shook her head and smiled at her beloved. "Only you Harry."

It was at that precise moment when Harry and Hermione were grasping the sword between them that Dumbledore had emerged from his bedroom while the four Heads of House entered from the front entrance. All five of the professors stood stock still as they took in the spectacle taking place before them. They watched in rapt attention as they felt the magic swirling around the two children, becoming heavier and heavier the closer it came to the pair.

A faint glow soon began to emit from the sword the two held in their grasp. The longer the teachers watched, the brighter the glow became. So bright it became that the professors all had to shield their eyes, lest they go blind. All around them they felt the magic become more sporadic, reaching the point where it felt that a tempest had been conjured within the confines of the office.

A loud boom was soon heard, but now shockwave followed in its wake, and with it the swirling magic disappeared.

Slowly easing themselves so that they could see what had occurred, they were utterly surprised to see that the Headmaster's office was still in a pristine state, with nary a paper or quill out of place. Though they silently wondered what had occurred, their unspoken question was answered when they gazed upon Harry and Hermione.

The two of them were bathed in a soft, unearthly, nay heavenly glow that made the two of them appear as if they were angels descended from the sky. Their faces were set in content, soft smiles with their eyes closed. As they peered closer, they could see that the two's mouths were moving, yet no words could be heard. The blade of the sword the carried between them now was pulsating with light. Soon the pulses came later and later to the point that the light faded from the sword causing the glow that surrounded the pair to disappear as well.

A moment of silence soon passed between the occupants of the office. Brom's voice however broke that silence like a hammer shatters a cathedral window.

"Did you have to go and bind your souls like that?" Brom groused. "And just as Godric and Rowena had done no less!" If the Sorting Hat had arms, it would have thrown them up into the air in exasperation. "I mean really, is it so hard for people to not bind their souls? It's dangerous to do that! I mean you can at least go through a wedding ceremony and be Love Bound instead of in a Soul Bind."

"What do you mean?" Albus asked the Sorting Hat. "Soul Bind? Is it like Magic Mingling?"

"Much worse," the hat grumbled. "Pretty much it means that if one is physically still alive, the other could be resurrected without a problem. Of course, they'll still age. Though they may take a while to outright die of old age," Brom explained in a snarky tone.

"It's also how Godric always managed to live after all those battle he fought in." The hat then smirked. "Of course, once Rowena had restored him to his body, she would hex him into unconsciousness for being an idiot." Brom frowned once more. "Wait, they've Magic Mingled?"

"Yes," Albus nodded slowly, wondering where the hat was going with this.

"Alright, that's it. I'm done. Put me back on my rest!" And with that, Brom the Sorting Hat crumpled over. Silently wondering what that was about, the Headmaster stiffly levitated the hat back to its original resting place.

All five professors stared in pure awe, with a hint of trepidation and fear, at the pair of second year students. Add all the facts about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger together in a bowl, stir them into a pot and add a cup of Soul Bind and you would get what the professors were feeling: one massive headache that was once than a hangover due to Firewhiskey.

"Die like Godric did, and what Rowena did to him will appear tame to what I will do to you Harry James Potter."

"Yes dear." Hermione's sugary sweet tone when she spoke to Harry and the young boy's whipped tone had the collective professors, sans Severus, chuckling merrily at the byplay between the two younger students. Snape just shook his head while the corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement at the banter the two students displayed, remembering that Lily would act like that to both him and James Potter when they were still friends.

"If everyone would please take a seat," Dumbledore began with a smile as he strode toward his desk. "I believe we have much to discuss." The four professors nodded and gathered in front of the Headmaster's desk and conjured themselves seats. When Harry and Hermione stepped forward, Minerva raised her wand to conjure forth a seat for them, but was beaten to the punch. Looking around, she saw Professor Snape hastily stuffing his wand away into his robes.

When her eyes caught the Potion Professor's own, Severus own quirked his brow at her, silently wondering what she wanted. When her eyes flicked to the chair that Hermione and Harry shared, Snape only quirked his brow while the corner of his mouth quirked up in a gesture that said, "So?"

Minerva just shook her head at the newest antic of the somewhat changed Severus Snape, silently thanking Harry for somehow causing this change within the Potions Professor. She turned her attention back to Albus when he cleared his throat to begin.

"I think the first thing we need to discuss is Mr. Potter's arrangements for the summer," the wizened professor began.

"What?" An icy chill soon feel over all gathered. All eyes fell squarely on Hermione Granger as the magic rolling off her began to manifest strongly.

"Would you care to revise that statement?"

* * *

Soul bond? What is that lovey-dovey stuff. If you expect it to be another Soul bond fanfic, then you will sadly, or happily, be mistaken. Anyone know what game I'm talking about? Also, this took three hours... well technically two and a half since I goofed around for a bit.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just using her story and its elements as building blocks for my fanfic.


	9. Chapter IX His Happiness Is Paramount

Chapter IX

His Happiness Is Paramount

* * *

"_Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own."_

―_H. Jackson Brown, Jr._

* * *

The magic that seemed to roll out of Hermione Granger was startling to say the least. Quiet, bookish, rule-bound, teacher's pet, Hermione Granger had lashed out with her magic at the Headmaster of all people in cold fury. The reason why her fury was doubled and targeted at the wizened professor was due to what she had learned from sharing bits and bobs of her life with Harry and his with her.

What she learned was without a doubt cruel beyond compare.

Starved for love and affection Harry was for a good majority of his life. Not to mention the fact he had never even known his own name until the first day of school where he was scolded for lying about not knowing his own name. And to live in the cupboard under the stairs for nearly ten years of his life?

No. Harry returning to Privet Drive Number Four was absolutely out of the question so long as she drew breath.

"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said sternly as he leaned forward, "though it is commendable that you would jump to Harry's defense, you must listen to why I had to send young Mr. Potter to the Dursleys. It is pertinent that you do, for there are things in our Magical World that even you do not know of or comprehend."

Harry, quick as a flash, began to placate the young witch sitting right next to him by hugging her to his shoulder and rubbing her back soothingly. He was the only one in the entirety of Hogwarts that knew Hermione Granger, despite being a relatively passive and docile person, had a temper that outrivaled that of Ron Weasley. He knew this only because the Soul Bind had shown him flashes of Hermione's most explosive moments and could feel the rage and hatred seethe within her whenever something had been done to slight her.

She hid her outbursts well, always leaving before it became too much to control of dissipate. For years she had tried her best to control her outbursts because she knew that during those times of outbursts she was never herself, the person she wanted to be. For so long she had been alone with no friends and parents who near constantly demanded near perfection from her to the point seeking perfection seemed almost second nature to her.

He had wondered for so long why he felt that he had found a kindred spirit within her. He now knew truly and utterly why he did. One was a failure born to die. The other, a tool meant to achieve perfection. Though she felt some measure of love and affection, it was tainted by the fact it always was rewarded for academics rather that given unconditionally as a loving parent should.

She loved Harry Potter; not the Boy-Who-Lived. She loved the quiet boy who was polite and kind to others; not the dashing hero in the stories. She was kind to him for no other reason than to be kind to him.

Harry felt her tremble in her grasp and tightened his hold on her while he felt her hand grasp his robes tightly. "Don't get yourself worked up over this 'Mione. They are not worth your tears."

"You are worth all my tears Harry," Hermione sobbed quietly. "I don't want you to go back to that dark place again. I don't want to lose you to that darkness." She looked up at him, her eyes swimming with tears. "I don't want to lose you Harry."

"Do not worry Ms. Granger," Professor Dumbledore interrupted. "Mr. Potter will not be returning to Privet Drive Number Four anymore." He was inwardly shook up at the fact that Hermione had nearly exploded on him if her violently raging magic was any indication.

A passive Legilimency probe performed on Ms. Granger at the moment of her outburst had shown him pieces of memories belonging to Harry Potter, thus explaining Hermione's violent reaction. And when he performed the same on the young Potter Heir when he had begun to soothe the young witch, he had found memories concerning one Ms. Granger during her own Childhood.

'A Soul Bind did this?' he mused silently. 'Despite it all, they still clung to one another, finding a kindred spirit in the other rather than turning away in disgust as I know many people would do.' The old professor sighed sadly as he regarded them. 'There is no possible way anyone would be able to tear the two apart now. Their magic gives the feeling of one rather than two now.' He pondered the philosopher's words. 'One soul in two bodies… Magic indeed,' he chuckled.

"The reason why I had to place Harry with the Dursleys is simple; had I not placed him with those blood relatives, I would have been forced by old by-laws laid down four-hundred years ago to place him in the care of the family closest to him by blood relation." He held up his hand when he saw everyone, including Snape, about to shout in shock about Harry being placed with a better family. Ignorant people. "You know the family dearly Severus, you are the godfather of their child."

Severus paled when he realized what family the Headmaster was referring to. "You don't mean?"

"Indeed," Albus nodded grimly. "The next family related to Harry in blood is the Malfoy family." At everyone's shocked looks, while Harry and Hermione appeared pensive due to their changed relationship with Draco, he explained. "Dorea Potter née Black married Charlus Potter and later bore one James Potter later in life. Dorea Black was the aunt of Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. Narcissa Black would later go on to marry Lucius Malfoy and bear Draco Malfoy.

"So you see? I had to choose between two evils," Dumbledore sighed. "If I chose the Dursleys, I run the risk of Harry turning into a possibly dark wizard if he gives into hatred born from the abuse of his 'family,'" he spat the word as if the Dursleys did not deserve to be called such in concern to Harry. His face sagged and showed his age and weariness.

"Or choose the Malfoys and know that they would either serve Harry up to Voldemort or mold him into an instrument of darkness that would put him on the opposite side of us." Finally understanding Dumbledore's previous dilemma concerning the family to place Harry with, the entire room fell silent at the implications.

"But Harry could not have possibly joined the Death Eaters," Filius spoke up. "It was because of their leader Voldemort that his parents perished. Surely he would not have joined them?"

"I thought of that too," Albus said with a shake of his head. Silently bracing himself, he prayed that he would be forgiven for what he would later say. "But if Harry was pampered and raised with enough care by the Malfoy's and told that, he would more than likely still stay dark. Indoctrinate enough information in a child, and you can skew their view of the world. Not only that, but he would have already adopted the Malfoy's as his parents and considered them his family rather than Lily and James. Why would he then care for a family he never knew and was taught to hate?" He sighed once more and rubbed his eyes.

"I at least had the hope that with the Dursleys that they would either leave Harry alone and let him come into his own or… abuse him enough that he would rebel enough to want to be his own person rather than someone to be controlled."

The glare that Harry and Hermione leveled him was enough to show the wizened professor that he may have overstepped his boundaries concerning Harry's life. But he stuck by what he had decided long ago.

"Damned if I do, damned if I don't," Albus sighed. "I could ensure Harry's happiness at the cost of safety, relatively speaking, or ensure his safety at the cost of his happiness. So I chose to sacrifice his happiness for ten years of his life to ensure his safety with the hopes that he could find happiness here." The Headmaster smiled at the two children embracing each other. "I believe he found that happiness he so yearned for."

Hermione, ever so smart Hermione Granger, finally understood what the difference in home life would have entailed for not only young Harry, but the entire Magical World. She would have died a year ago on October 31st in the girls' bathroom at the hands of that Troll if not for the efforts of Harry. Ouroboros would have gone a reign of chaos throughout the school had not Harry intervened. Myrtle would not have gained her task to free her beloved had Harry not confronted Tom Riddle.

Dumbledore took a risky gamble that hinged far too much on a myriad of independent variables she mused. The gains would take a while to show and the process of removing the mental abuse instilled in Harry would take time. She looked up at him and realized though that because of the abuse he took, he came out of it stronger and morally higher compared to all others.

Shaking her head, Hermione did not want to even imagine a different life had Harry been raised by the Malfoys. Would everything be different? Her eyes widened realizing that if the Malfoys took custody of Harry, they would also have full access of the Potter family vaults as well, practically increasing their power. Shivering in fright at what could have been, she turned to the professor.

"Apologize." The statement was short and ambiguous. But Professor Dumbledore was not known for being one of the greatest wizards since Merlin himself for nothing. He knew the art of subtext. Nodding his head, Albus gave a heartfelt apology to Harry. He apologized for the horrible trials he had to go through for ten years.

"I'm am most sorry however, that, despite all the power I hold, I could not free your innocent Godfather from his wrongful imprisonment Harry."

A moment of silence followed. Albus waited a little longer to see if either Hermione or Harry would react violently, but the two of them just seethed where they sat, glaring balefully at the wizened professor. No, it was Minerva who reacted violently by throwing a powerful banishing hex at him. He had luckily had the Elder Wand at the ready in case an outburst had occurred. Unluckily though, it was Minerva firing the hex rather than Harry or Hermione doing so.

The backlash of the clashing magic caused both Albus and Minerva to be thrown back into their seats. Both were breathing heavily, their chests heaving slowly, the Headmaster's due to age and McGonagall's due to blinding rage. The glare she sent his way just reaffirmed the fact that Albus was descending further and further down everyone's shit-list.

He sighed heavily, knowing that despite all the things he did to ensure Harry's safety and ability to choose his own life, to ensure the safety and prosperity of the Magical World and its future generations, Muggleborn, Half-blood and Pureblood alike, he had gambled it all at the expense of Harry's happiness.

"Are you calm now Minerva?" Albus asked with a raised brow. He sighed at the huff she gave. "As I was saying, despite all the power I have, I could not turn over Sirius's conviction, or rather the lack thereof." At everyone's glare, save Severus who had a brow raised in a curious manner, he explained, "There are few things that you must understand. Everyone, save me, believed Sirius was the Potter's Secret Keeper.

"He was in fact not. Peter Pettigrew was the Potter's Secret Keeper." All the adults in the room had absolutely gobsmacked looks on their faces, rendered speechless at the revelation of the news. Their gobsmacked looks changed to looks of fury directed once more upon the Headmaster. "I had only just learned this recently when I talked to Sirius in Azkaban."

He then looked off into the distance, trying to remember exactly why everything seemed to go against Harry Potter. That's right… the Prophecy… Shaking his head he turned back to regard everyone.

"During the war, everyone remembers how Minister Bagnold was given emergency powers to do what she believed was necessary to end the war. One of those emergency powers was to be able to assign any person believed of being in connection with Voldemort." The adults all remembered this and then remembered what the exact shape of the government was and fully realized the implications meant by that. "Yes," Dumbledore nodded, seeing the other professor's reactions. "Despite being in the Pro-Pureblood movement and taking bribes from Purebloods, she was popular with all magicals."

"So, if I'm getting this straight," Snape began coolly, "Because of public support for the end of the war, emergency powers, and a corrupt government, Black was wrongfully sentenced to Azkaban… correct?"

"Indeed," the Headmaster sighed. "And despite my urging that Sirius was innocent, I could offer no proof that Sirius was innocent other than my word. I was already at the time facing cross-examination at the time." He gazed at the adults gathered. "You know what I speak of."

"What about the?" Filius' eyes widened in horror at what did not come from mouth. "They placed _that_ under a Fidelius Charm?!" he asked absolutely shocked.

"If you mean a piece of paper meant to be activated after death, yes. Lily and James took extreme precautions to ensure no one could execute _it_ save Harry or Sirius. They wanted to make sure any inquiries made into the details of it would be halted without the exact words to access _it_."

"Paranoia will cause anyone to jump at shadows, especially in the type of climate our world was in at the time," Pomona sighed. "To think all of this could have been avoided if Tom had never sought revenge."

"I feel that even if that did not happen, a different evil would have been born." Leave it to Snape to be a killjoy, despite having a point. "Our society bred the evil within Tom Riddle. Who's to say another would not have risen if he did not?"

"Quite," Albus agreed, interrupting the discussion to bring them back on topic. "Even if we could access _it_, the details entailing Sirius' absolute innocence were written in Gringotts Wizarding Bank rather than in a Ministry Department due to the atmosphere at the time." They were all startled out of their socks when they heard Filius utter Gobbledegook in a furious tone, his face awash in rage.

"Quite right Filius," the Headmaster agreed once more with a sigh. "Though some words were rather colorful, because Gringotts is considered foreign soil, and Goblin soil no less, the Ministry, due to its laws, is allowed to ignore any documents written up. The autonomy that Gringotts has is in this case a double-edged blade for us."

"Is everything seeking to wreak havoc with Harry's life?" Minerva sputtered angrily. "The government, Voldemort, you?" she added Dumbledore onto the list as well. "Can Harry have at least a break for once in his life? Is that too much to ask?" Tears were now falling from the Transfiguration Professor's eyes. "He's suffered enough, let him be for Merlin's sake."

Albus rose from his seat and, after banishing his seat to storage, began to pace. "That is why over the summer I will be working on a way to have Sirius exonerated." The Headmaster almost jumped in fright when young Ms. Granger shot from her seat and began yelling at him.

"But I thought you said you couldn't free Sirius!" Hermione shouted, standing quickly from her seat, her anger reaching a boiling point. "Can you or can you not?! You said despite all of your power, you could not free him! So are you just doing this out of guilt because you don't want Harry to suffer anymore?!" She was once more crying furiously. "Harry's happiness should have been paramount! Why didn't you ensure that before today?!"

Once more, quick on his feet, Harry had grabbed Hermione by the waist and hugged her to his body. The bushy haired girl quickly turned in his grasp and bawled into his robes, tears of anger toward everyone save Harry, pain because of their now shared memories, sadness that he had to live through those times and love for him and only him pouring forth from her soul.

"Trying to do everything at once, trying to bear the burdens of the world," Albus sighed, summoning his chair and slumping into it, "While at the same time trying to run a school and watch over everyone… For so long I've been trying to do everything at once." He closed his eyes and let a tear roll loose. "I have been arrogant to think I could do everything alone. All the power pushed upon me by the world has made me forget a fundamental truth, that I am just one, single man."

"You need to place faith and trust in others," Harry told Dumbledore calmly. "I know you're a great wizard, a great man Professor Dumbledore. But you're just that, a man. You can't do everything. That's why you have to trust others to bear the burden with you and go through the trials with you." He looked down at Hermione and kissed the top of her head.

"I know that without Hermione, or even Ron, that I would be dead." None of the adults could dispute him on that due to conviction in his own voice and words. "Trust people to help you. There is no harm in doing so." He then cleared his throat.

"You were saying about finding a way to exonerate Sirius?" The blatant hope in his voice of finally finding a way to escape the Dursleys had the professors smiling in spite of themselves. He smiled down at Hermione when she turned up to look at him and kissed her nose, causing the girl to giggle. The two then turned back toward the Headmaster and saw that all of the professors had their eyes averted.

"Yes, right," Albus coughed slightly, drawing everyone's attention. "I had found that to the only way to free Sirius was to have Millicent Bagnold's action overturned. The problem being is that the current Minister is the only one who can override the action of a previous Minister." The gathered adults groaned in sync, once more realizing that this was not going to be an easy task. "Indeed." If he sighed once more, Albus was going to have to see himself checked on by Poppy later.

"And after enough pestering, Cornelius told me that I would have to find irrefutable proof that would prove Sirius' innocence and bring it before him to consider having Sirius exonerated." He then chuckled. "I then asked him if I brought him Peter Pettigrew alive, would he do so. His reaction was 'If you bring me Pettigrew alive, I'll exonerate Black, shake his hand and offer him my job!' Cornelius then stormed away before adding, 'I'll eat my hat too afterward!'" The seven gathered all had a laugh at that.

"So all we have to do is find Pettigrew?" Snape asked with a roll of his eyes. "That's nice. Finding a man who has been on the lam for over a decade shouldn't be too hard." The sarcasm was hard to understand, as many knew Snape to be a blunt man.

"Was that a joke Severus?" Pomona asked with a grin.

"I said no such thing," Snape replied rather too quickly.

"Back to what began this discussion," Dumbledore once more interrupted, steering them all back on course. "We must discuss Harry's summer lodging." He then steeped his fingers together. "As you know, students are not allowed to stay in Hogwarts during the summer. And because Harry is underage, he must return to the Dursleys, lest he be forced to head home to the Malfoys. However," he added, "students in apprenticeships in a field may stay within the castle to learn from the professor in that field over the summer." He smiled at the dawning realization on Hermione and Harry's faces.

"Did you hear that Harry? You don't have to go back to the Dursleys!" The two shared a heartwarming hug that had the ladies cooing at them and the men coughing and averting their gazes, yet smiling all the same. Snape just had his eyes closed, sighing sadly before looking away and ruminating silently.

"There is one hiccup though. Harry must return to Privet Drive and stay there for twenty-four hours. That part of the rule was made for those who were to be pursuing a teaching degree so that when live in the castle the following term to have hands on experience at teaching students they can say goodbye to their family." He smiled ruefully. "It was demanded by a few mothers so that they could still see their children a little while after school before they left again."

"Exceptions to the rule always seem to make my life just a little interesting," Harry chuckled, seeing the reoccurring theme with his life.

"I'm going with him!" Hermione interjected. "There is no way I am letting him stay alone there." Her stern glare broke under the Headmaster's kind smile.

"I would have asked you either way. However, if you wish to be by Harry's side during the summer, you must as well be in an apprenticeship."

"I will take Harry as my apprentice," two voices, one female and one male, said at the same time. Minerva stared at Snape as if he had suddenly grown another head.

"Yes?"

"A way to create violently reactive potions and such in a dark dungeon? Hunting for rare ingredients out in the wild? Learning how to do something in the Magical World that doesn't involve a wand and is nigh untraceable?" Harry cackled with glee, steeping his fingers around Hermione. "Excellent."

"On second thought…"

"Nope! Too late," the Headmaster said with a grin. "You asked for Harry as your apprentice first. Right Minerva?"

"Indeed. I do believe he did," the Transfiguration Professor agreed, smiling as if she caught a canary.

"Potter," Snape groaned into his palm. "Please go easy on me."

"No promises Severus." The grin was absolutely devious.

"Harry," Hermione warned with a glare.

"Yes dear." No matter what, the only thing Harry Potter feared more than anything was a pissed off Hermione. Because a pissed of Hermione meant no hugs or kisses.

A quick peck to the lips had his spirits shooting up once more.

"Whipped." Snape smirked back at the glare Harry sent him.

* * *

As you'll notice, no scene or point of view changes. There will be few of these types of chapters. This, as you'll notice was exposition and a very deep explanation into the flaws concerning the government and Dumbledore. So... any holes I need to fill? Because I'll go back and edit if need be. PM me if you wish to discuss the 'excuses' I made more in depth. Politics and law aren't my strong suites, so if you had your jimmies rustled by the points in this chapter, PM me so you can rant and explain this and that to me.

Chapters are getting kinda heft ain't they? Don't worry. I'm going to do my best to keep the word count below 2.5k for future interval chapters and below 4.5k for heavy plot point chapters. If I do that, I should be able to have another chapter out by the end of today. Wish me luck!


	10. Chapter X We Shield One Another

Chapter X

We Shield One Another

* * *

"_Love consists in this that two solitudes protect and touch and greet each other."_

― _Rainer Maria Rilke_

* * *

"Uncle Sev is taking you on as an apprentice, eh Potter?" Draco drawled as he and Pansy made their way to where Harry and his group sat. "Good luck with that," the Malfoy warned, "He can be a bit of a slave-driver when he wants to be."

"You mean he doesn't slave-drive us now?" Hermione asked with a mock-horrified look as the two Slytherins sat with them, Parkinson beside her and Malfoy across from Harry.

Pansy just giggled at the frown that Draco sent the other young witch. "You know she does have a point," she said with a smile.

"Not you too Pansy," the blonde groaned. "I thought it was bad enough to have Granger on my case, now you?" He sighed and thumped his head against the table. "I can't win."

"Well, look at it this way," Harry said as he patted the blonde's shoulder, "At least they haven't threatened any bodily harm to us."

"Sanity or physical well-being? Nah," Draco disagreed with a shake of his head. "I'd rather keep my sanity than deal with them."

"What was that Draco?" Pansy asked in a sickly, sweet voice, turning to face him. "How about I relieve of both if that's how you feel?" The grin on her face was both predatory and malicious.

"I find at times like this that discretion is the better part of valor," Harry warned with a whisper.

"Er, nothing?" Malfoy replied dumbly.

The smile turned sweet and Pansy just giggled before kissing his cheek. "That's what I thought Draco."

"Your girlfriend is a bad influence on mine Potter," Draco muttered, leveling Harry with a glare. "Pansy was never like this before, she was so docile before when it came to me. Now…" He shook his head.

"Hey, don't blame Hermione," Harry replied, jumping to the bushy haired girl's defense. "How your girlfriend acts around you is all up to her. Do not pin blame on changes you don't like on someone else."

Draco just raised his eyebrow at the defensive nature Harry adopted concerning Hermione Granger. "Potter, that was a joke," he explained. "I was just teasing you and Granger. No need to get your underwear twisted."

"Oh," Harry colored, immediately realizing the outburst he just committed. "Right."

"Seriously Potter," Draco sighed with a shake of his head. The two of them fell into silence and watched their respective girlfriends chatting away like was a normal thing for a Muggleborn Gryffindor and a Pureblood Slytherin to do. Turning their heads, they soon became enraptured at the surreal spectacle occurring before them.

Ronald Weasley was sweating bullets as his eyes fell upon the chessboard before him. Wherever he looked, he could find no possible way to save the chess match he was currently engaged in. Glaring at the large boy across from him, the redhead could not understand how Gregory Goyle was pulling this off. Every time Ron made a move, Greg would just move any random piece. Because of how sporadic the placement of pieces came to be, Ron was absolutely stumped about which piece he would claim at the cost of his own.

Greg just felt smug about the fact that he could always throw a monkey wrench into the gears of someone's strategy by just using random unconnected moves. It was simple in theory, difficult in practice and risky beyond belief.

Vince just rubbed his chin from aside Greg, silently moving each piece and theorizing how it would affect the game. Dean and Seamus just sat agape on either side of Ron, wondering how in the Magical World Ronald Weasley, one of the best chess players in all of Hogwarts, was at this moment in time being brought to a standstill by an opponent that looked as if he was not even trying.

"Whoa." Draco nodded as well, his eyes just as wide.

"I've never seen Greg acting like this, unless I count that one odd night." Turning to Harry, he saw that the other boy's eyes were averted.

"We'll talk about that later Potter," he said in a flat tone. Harry just chuckled uneasily and rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

"So," Potter began with a cough. "I found out just recently that we're related. Your great-aunt is my grandmother. So I think that makes us second cousins…" He then paused and considered if that were correct. "Right? Or are we third cousins?"

"Second cousins," Draco muttered. "Wait, what?" He just paused to regard Potter and gauged whether or not the other boy was just joking, pulling a malicious prank or telling the truth. Seeing how Harry's lips were set in a thin, grim line, Potter was not lying at all.

"I learned about this when Dumbledore explained to me why placed me with my Mundane relations. He said that it was either them or your family Draco." The blonde scratched his chin, wondering exactly what Harry was alluding to with this information. He snapped his fingers when he remembered his father rambling on about the Child of Two Worlds Recovery Act and Harry Potter.

"Are you talking about the Child of Two Worlds Recovery Act?" When Harry nodded, Draco shook his head and sighed. "That thing is a nasty piece of work. I can understand why Dumbledore would have rather put you with your Muggle relatives rather than with my family. What's worse is that despite my aunt Andromeda being capable of raising you properly, she can't due to several by-laws within the act."

"What is it now?" Harry groaned. He was sick and tired at the number of different things that seemed to arise and try to interfere with his life.

"Unfortunately, women cannot claim guardianship of a child under the Act." He shrugged at the gobsmacked look on Harry's face. "The Act was created some four hundred years ago. Our society's view on women and their abilities and responsibilities are still as backwards today as they were then."

"So wait, why would Dumbledore have to place me with your family if that couldn't happen?"

"Another by-law. Because I am the next heir to the Black family and fortune, though you now count, that means because my father claims me as a dependent, he can act as Regent of the Black family." Harry's rapidly paling face had Draco nodding grimly. "Because of that, he can act in the interests of my mother as Regent and speak in her place."

"What about Aunt Andromeda's husband? Surely he could do something?" He deflated when Draco shook his head. "Oh what now?"

"Er, Aunt Andromeda was disowned by the Black Matriarch, at the time, Walburga for marrying a Muggleborn. As such, she would be passed over without a second thought in the courts."

"So even if the entire government wasn't bigoted, my case would be tied up in the legal system due to all of the random by-laws within the Act, right? Not to mention the fact that your father could contest Aunt Andromeda's claim and tie it up there, I might as well have landed with the Dursleys either way in the meant time."

"You would have to," Draco added. "The Act states that the contested Orphan stay with their next closest blood relative during the court battles. And I have a feeling that Dumbledore didn't want to gamble on the very slim chance you would have landed with Aunt Andromeda's family, what with the nearly fixed system in place."

"Merlin," Harry sighed as well, placing his head down on the table. "Is there any way around it, to not have to return to my bloody relatives?"

"It's airtight Potter." Draco sighed as well and placed his chin on his open palm. "The only way you would not apply to it is do what you and Granger are doing or have a Godparent claim guardianship over you."

"Merlin."

Draco just smirked at the half-blood. "You seem to have an interesting life Potter."

"Wanna trade?"

"Nah. I'm good."

* * *

The following days passed at a relatively calm pace, at least concerning Harry Potter. So in accordance to the Potter Conversion Theorem, that meant Harry Potter's life was hectic compared to the average person. The boy was constantly bombarded with questions from numerous people concerning his actions during the Chamber fiasco. There were even times where other students would ask him how he had lured the Basilisk from the Chamber and how he had slew the beast. His reaction was always the same.

"I did not slay Ouroboros!" he would always shout in frustration and rage due to their ignorance. "All I did was fulfill his final wish. I let him breathe the outside air one final time before joining his master."

The people who asked that would always leave with stunned reactions, wondering silently if the things they had learned about Harry were true or not. Some even speculated that Harry truly was a Dark Lord in the making and that he had slew the beast to gain its power.

* * *

"There are a lot of nasty rumors floating around about you Potter," Draco warned Harry when the two left Potions class three days later. "Don't worry," the Malfoy heir mentioned as he caught the look on Harry's face. "I don't believe them for a second."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're too much of a goody-goody two-shoes Gryffindor," Pansy interrupted as she embraced Draco from behind.

"And because I'd beat the living snot out of him if those rumors were true." Harry as well was embraced from behind by his own girlfriend.

"Are you talking about all of them or are talking about the ones where Harry is rounding up a harem of women so that when he conquers the world he can repopulate it with his own brood?" Parkinson asked with a straight face. She then burst out in laughter at the horrified looks that Draco and Harry had on their faces.

"Those rumors about his love life I don't believe because I am more than enough for him," Hermione said as she placed a nice kiss on Harry's lips, further shutting down his mind. He now just stood there dumbly, gaping at his girlfriend. "Besides, I'm his and he is mine."

"Aren't they so cute Draco?" Pansy giggled behind her robe sleeve.

"Sickeningly really," Draco deadpanned. He received a thump at the back of his head due to that.

* * *

Four days later, just a week before the final week of school, Madam Pomfrey had cleared the last victim of petrification and had allowed Colin to leave, finally clearing up her ward. She was glad to finally have the place cleared.

She obviously spoke too soon, as an incident not even two hours from then would fill her ward once more with patients.

"Ms. Granger!" Minerva shouted in alarm as she rounded the corner near her classes. Hermione was standing in the middle of the corridor not far from the young girl's previous class, her wand drawn. In front of her, McGonagall could see several students, mainly girls with three boys, all slumped against walls or crumpled on the corridor floor. There was ample evidence of spell fire, as there were several scorch marks on the walls and floor as gashes. Part of the floor and walls were even missing chunks or masonry.

"Professor McGonagall, please, get Hermione to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione shouted as she rounded on the Transfiguration Professor.

"Ms. Granger?" Minerva asked with caution.

"No time to explain! Get her to the Hospital Wing! I can't," she grunted as she held her head. "I can't hold on much longer!"

Immediately knowing what was going on as she had read the report on Hermione's first Magic Walk that it was Harry speaking rather than the bushy haired girl. She shook her head however, realizing that now was not the time to muse on how impossible it was to control someone else's body during a Soul Walk.

Minerva quickly rushed to her young cub's side and caught the student before they slumped over. She immediately summoned forth her Patronus and sent it to have Dumbledore put the school on lockdown and have himself and the other Heads of House sent directly to her current location to help with the mess that surrounded her while Poppy readied the Hospital Wing.

Surveying the chaos around her, Minerva came to the conclusion that Hermione was most likely ambushed during her, supposed to be, quick excursion to the library before joining her friends in the Great Hall as she heard the girl promise. As she investigated further, she came to the conclusion that the boys of the antagonizing party were to act as sentries to discourage any curious students wandering too close. Because she was a teacher and had to keep an eye on students and ear for malicious rumors, she guessed that the purpose of the ambush to intimidate Hermione and get her to break up with Harry.

"Fat lot of that did," the Scottish woman snorted. "All they did was bring the two of them closer together."

Not much time had passed before the other Heads had rounded the corner and joined her. They too took stock of what chaos was before them and began to work on cleaning up the damage as well as levitating the students toward the Hospital Wing.

"You would think," Snape drawled as he took in the dress of the corridor, "That with the shape of this hall and that of the other party, that it was Potter who was fighting here, rather than Granger." It was only him, the Headmaster and Minerva with young Hermione still in Minerva's care.

"It was Harry Severus," Minerva corrected, looking up from Hermione's face. "He used a Magic Walk to fight in her place." Both Severus and Albus were absolutely stunned at the revelation of a person using a Magic Walk to control someone else's body to fight.

'I will have to address this later during the evening meal to ensure something like this does not occur once more.' Mulling it over, he added, 'I'll need to have the collective Prefects' full cooperation for this to work. That means a meeting after heading to the Hospital Wing to ascertain the truth of this incident.'

The Potions Professor meanwhile was once more taking stock of the corridor, looking on with a new vantage point due to the information. He shook his head and palmed his face as he realized what had occurred now. "Is there anything that boy can_not_ do?"

"I think impossible doesn't exist in Harry Potter's vocabulary Professor Snape." She then grinned cheekily at her colleague. "Good luck with Harry over the summer then."

"I'll need it," he groaned.

"Indeed." Albus' hand was resting on the younger man's shoulder. "I believe we all will need luck and a little bit of hope if we wish to stop another event like this occurring again." The two younger professor's nodded grimly, realizing that this could happen again if they did not stop the cause cold.

* * *

True to Albus' prediction, when they all arrived at the Hospital Wing, Harry's gang and Draco's motley crew were all there, surrounding a bed that held the young future Potter Lord. The gathered professors saw Harry's head fall back to the pillow and then heard him sigh in relief while whispering, "'Mione."

Albus then motioned for the students to clear a path so that Minerva could place Hermione close to Harry on the bed next to him. He was most surprised when he saw Harry scoot over in his own bed and look at the Headmaster and Transfiguration Professor pleadingly.

"If you would Minerva," Dumbledore said with a bow of his head. "I believe it best if the two of them are within each other embrace. They did just have a fight for their lives."

McGonagall did not have to be told to do so, as she had already placed Hermione beside Harry once Albus had finished speaking. They all watched in fascination as Hermione's body magically moved to embrace Harry as he did the same. Cradling her head in his embrace, they watched as tears fell from his eyes onto her hair.

"You're safe," they heard him whisper, kissing the top of her head. "You're safe." They then watched as Harry's eyes closed, finally giving into exhaustion.

The Headmaster then ushered the other students away from their shared bed so that the two of them could rest after their ordeal. He then closed the partition around the bed and motioned them to the waiting room of the Hospital Wing. The students all followed him and sat down when they were motioned to do so.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley," Albus began in a business like tone, threading his fingers together in his lap. He had picked the next two closest people to Harry beside Hermione, understanding that because of their close relationship to Harry, they could shed light on the young Potter's first part of this ordeal. "Could you please explain to me what had happened concerning Harry?"

Their leery eyes, as well as the others' own, had him sighing in frustration. He would have to reassure them that he had Harry's as well as their world's best interests at heart.

"I know that there is much I have done in my life that could be brought into question, many of those decisions concerning Harry's upbringing and life. I am doing my best to rectify that now. Please," he pleaded the children before him, "Help me. I need your help in identifying the cause that created Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger's ordeal. I need your advice on how to address this issue, because it is your future that hinges on it. I need your help."

All the students who had been raised to praise Dumbledore, though that praise was now diminished, were astonished to see how humble the wizened professor before them acted.

'Just another impossible thing made possible by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.'

"Well, Hermione had said she needed to head to the library to fetch a few books before she joined us in the Great Hall for study group," Ron began. "Harry of course wanted to head off with her. But she put her foot down, saying that she just needed a little alone time, just to think."

"I then asked if she would like an escort," Draco picked up. The blonde then nodded to Vincent.

"I volunteered to go along since I needed to find a book to help me with my Transfiguration assignment." He then looked down with a frown. "She refused. I don't think she trusts me." He then began to shake. "I hate our house feud with Gryffindor. It just breeds distrust between people that are supposed to be friends."

"Thank you Mr. Crabbe. I believe that is another thing I'm going to have to address when I call for a meeting with Prefects and staff." The Headmaster then nodded his head for the two leaders to continue.

"After Hermione left, we all headed down to the Great Hall. Not even a minute from the Great Hall and Harry shouts Hermione's name," Draco began once more. "Ron and I asked him what was going on, but then he was suddenly surrounded by a soft golden glow and then just collapsed."

"This had happened to Hermione before and we all knew that Harry needed to be under the eyes of a person who understood Magic Mingling and Magic Walks." Ron then looked at the others with them. "I had some of our friends head back to find Hermione while Draco and I carried Harry to the Hospital Wing."

"When we moved out to carry out our task," Greg began, "We back tracked to the Transfiguration class and took the shortest route to the library from there. By the time we were a minute or so away from the Library, we were told to return to our dorms by Professor Vector."

"We explained what was happening to her," Fred piped up, "And asked her to escort us to the Hospital Wing so that we could keep an eye on Harry and one out for Hermione."

"It was then a little after they arrived," Ron picked up once more, nodding to the party, "And a little before Professor Sprout came in with those other students that Harry woke up."

"We told him he needed to rest. But he wouldn't bloody listen," Draco growled. Pansy grabbed his hand in her own and began to rub his forearm with her free had to soothe the boy's frustration. "He said he wouldn't rest until he saw Hermione in his arms."

Dumbledore nodded his head, having had the foresight to have the conversation recorded on a piece of parchment before him and on another official transcript in his office. "Thank you my dear students." The Headmaster then stood and smoothed out his robes. "I will have the other teachers question the other students who instigated this incident individually so that we have all relevant information."

"And what will you do from there Headmaster?" Draco asked in a neutral tone. Ron nodded his head in agreement with his former enemy, wondering as well if only the incident, rather than the cause, would be addressed.

"I plan to cut the cause of this incident at its roots," Albus said with a stern look in his eyes, gazing off into the distance. "Harry helped save our society eleven years ago. By the combined efforts of him and Ms. Granger, our school was spared of any deaths during this opening of the Chamber of Secrets. And this?" He then shook his head and his voice began to grow harsher. "This is how the future people of our society treat him and his beloved? I am sick of it."

By now, the friends of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were watching in rapt fascination as the Headmaster went on a furious tirade. Many of them were nodding their heads, agreeing with his points.

"Harry and his parent's paid a high price to stop an evil. I will not let that same evil deprive Harry of the one thing now precious in his life. I may have made mistakes in my life when it comes to Harry, but I will be damned if I don't do something right for him."

The students were now all slowly clapping the at professor, while others silently cheered him on, completely agreeing with him.

"Harry is fighting for a world of understanding for both him and Ms. Granger. I will help him in what I can. I will do what must be done! And it starts here!" he shouted, pointing at the ground. "It starts at the place where future leaders and citizens of our society learn of our world! And it starts with you," he then pointed at the gathered friends of Harry Potter. "You will be the ones alongside Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger as they lead us all beyond the door to the future!

"He has fought to protect us! Now it is us that must fight to protect him!"

As he strode purposefully from the waiting room amidst the clapping of the young students, they realized that the great wizard they were all told about was once more making his reemergence. Though they would not directly follow him, rather they would follow Harry, they realized that he would be an important pillar to help achieve the world they now all longed for due to listening to Harry and Hermione's wishes for a world of peace, love and understanding.

Then and there they promised that they would follow Harry and Hermione in whatever quest they found themselves in and that they would give them their unwavering loyalty and trust.

Despite the fact that Dumbledore had to humble himself, he realized it was a powerful learning experience, as learning from others helped one learn about who they were and rediscover what they were missing or had lost. Albus Dumbledore once more realized what had been lost for so long. He now remembered that he fought for the future of not only those who were living or those who were in the following generation, but the shared future of those who would come after they were gone.

'I hope that I am there when the world they wish for becomes reality. For a world such as that is worth living in and worth fighting for.'

* * *

"Thank you Harry."

"Always, Hermione."

"Always. Now and forever shall I love you."

* * *

So many favorites and follows. I feel so loved. As I sit here typing this author's note, my story is at 89 reviews. Just a little more and we will have achieved one hundred reviews. Next chapter will be the school address and the leaving feast. The train ride will have only a segment in the next chapter, as I'm pushing for a larger part in Chapter XII.


	11. Chapter XI We Understand One Another

Chapter XI

We Understand Each Other

* * *

"_Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden where the flowers are dead."_

―_Oscar Wilde_

* * *

"Summon the prefects to my office," Albus commanded his Heads of House after they had finished interrogating the instigators in the Hospital Wing. "It's time we bring this problem to heel!" The four Heads of House nodded their heads and exited the ward. He then turned to his other staff members and regarded them all with a critical eye.

"Professor Vector and Babbling," he said, turning to the two witches. "Please watch over Harry and Hermione. If they wake, please gently question them of the incident if they are up to it. I'd like to have all pertinent information on hand."

"Of course Headmaster," the two witches said simultaneously.

"If the other professors will follow me." With that, Albus Dumbledore and his staff made their way out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Simon Dedworth looked at his fellow his fellow Slytherin prefect Ivan Renshaw with a raised brow as the two of them and the twenty-four other prefects along with the Head Boy and Head Girl were ushered into the Headmasters office just three hours after the apparent lockdown.

"Do you know what's going on Ivan?" Simon asked the Bulgarian born, British raised Slytherin.

"Net," the lanky boy commented with a shake of his head. "I has no idea what we are doing here." Though he spoke relatively good English, the boy spent his summers at his relatives, picking up the accent. Of course, that meant girls just loved him.

"What's up guys?" The two Slytherins rounded on the person who called out to them and grinned at the Hufflepuff ambling his way towards them.

"Hey Gabriel," Simon said as they clapped hands together and shook them. "Nothing much," he shrugged. "You?"

"Same old, same old," Gabriel, shaking his dark brown haired head. "And you Ivan?" he asked the burly Slytherin prefect, pounding his fist against the larger boy's own.

"Is good," he grunted.

"Hey Astrid!" Simon shouted over to his Ravenclaw girlfriend. The sandy blonde haired girl looked up from her notebook and smiled at her boyfriend before waving hello. She then pocketed her notebook in her strap bag before making her way over to the other seventh year prefects.

"Hello my Prince," Astrid whispered as she placed a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. Simon at the moment had embraced his girlfriend and had begun to pepper her face and neck with feather light kisses.

"Urgh," Ivan gagged beside them, interrupting Simon's ministrations, reminding them of where they were currently.

"Sorry," Simon laughed slowly pulling away from his girlfriend, rubbing the back of his head. Astrid just colored magnificently and one would think her glasses would fog over due to how heated she looked.

"How have you fools been lately?" The group of four turned to see the final member of their group, Emily Peterson, grinning at them madly. He red hair was now set into a side ponytail instead of her customary pigtails. "Still giving these a ribbing for being girlfriendless?"

"Emily!" the blonde whined in her boyfriend's arms.

"What? It's not my fault you two won't find girlfriends." The redhead just smiled deviously when Ivan averted his eyes and brooded.

"It's not my fault!" Gabriel complained like a child. "You've never said yes!"

"I'll say yes when you get rid of that horrible music of yours," she shot back to her on-again off-again currently off-again lover.

"Hey, I happen to like Happy Mondays!"

"Oh sure," she told the brunette in a snarky tone. "If you happen to like drilling your ears out, I'm sure they're great!"

"Idoity," Ivan murmured off to the side, face in his palm.

"Eh, I kinda find it funny," Simon disagreed with a grin, watching the banter the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff continue. "At least they aren't trying to angry make-up shag." Ivan made a face at that and pinched the bridge of his nose.

All conversation between students and the speculation by the few professors ceased when the door to Dumbledore's office flew open, letting the Headmaster stride purposefully through the gathered to his desk. There was something different about the Headmaster this time around, as every single gathered person could practically feel the power, not magic, practically roll off of him. The four Heads of House soon followed in his steps, and then stood at his flanks, two to each side of his desk, while the Headmaster sat in his chair, hands clasped together in front of himself.

A silence soon descended over the entire room as both the prefects and teaching staff held their collective breaths, wondering silently if something was amiss to gather them all together in the Headmaster's room. The prefects were all unnerved when they saw that all the Headmaster was doing was looking over each and every one of them as if gauging them, measuring all of them up. The staff all fidgeted as well when they felt the glancing probe of passive Legilimency across their minds and began to wonder what it was the Headmaster was looking for.

When the Headmaster finished scanning the crowd, his mind was awash with both information and fury. Nearly half of the prefects before him were completely negligent in their duties, and not one of them were the novice prefects! To compound the fact of how bad it was, the blame was evenly distributed between the four houses. Every single one of them was either guilty of aiding and abetting half the activities, extortion or carrying them out themselves!

'How could this have happened right beneath me?' Dumbledore lamented. One idea he did find interesting when passive probing one of the Muggleborn students was the concept of IA, or Internal Affairs. 'A concept where the minders have minders… I shall see if I can get the Heads in on this idea.'

As he contemplated the information gathered, he began to realize that with the number of prefects that were currently at his disposal, he had no possible way of actually keeping peace within the school. Twenty-four students was not enough to police the corridors. He would have to revamp the system.

'I should allow them to appoint adjutants, four of them each, to assist in their prefect work. Of course, the adjutants will have to be cleared by either me of the other Heads.' He though over this idea. 'Yes. I believe this shall do to help. Of course, I believe teachers will need aids to help in their work so that they can focus on students more rather than the students work.'

Albus then regarded the Head Boy, Jonathan O'Neill, and the Head Girl, Samantha Carter. When he had passed over them, he felt them open their minds to him. He of course knew that they understood why they were called here, as their sullen faces showed their self-appointed guilt. There guilt was unnecessary as he himself was the one who should feel guilty, as he had given them a non-interference policy and leave it to the prefects. He had turned a position of power into nothing more than a secondary role, forcing them into the role of investigators rather than the heads of the prefects.

'Another thing I will need to change when I appoint Head Girl and Boy.' He nodded to both Samantha and Jonathan, and mouthed an "I'm sorry," to them, and the two other immediately smiled in thanks. 'I left those in the greatest power powerless because I believed those beneath them could carry out their duties. I see that I was wrong.'

"The reason I have called all of you here today is in regards to the events surrounding Harry Potter and his friends." Before a number of students could open their mouths to exclaim why they were called in due to that brat, Albus had managed to silence every single last one of them with an area of effect spell. He leveled a very harsh and stern glare that had those prefects wilting under his gaze.

"I will not be interrupted while speaking." He said the words slowly and in a neutral tone, except because of the glare, it came off as rather threatening than flat. "I am Headmaster. This is my school. You are prefects. Though you have power, your power is nothing next to the power I carry. Learn your place."

A number of prefects were gulping in fright at the literal power they saw come into existence before them. For too long they had believed Dumbledore to be an old codger they could get one over on. Too long did they indulge themselves while ignoring their duties and now? A reckoning was about to be had.

"Harry Potter risked his magic to protect Hermione Granger just three hours ago. This attack was brought on because rumors, slander and libel were allowed to grow out of control." He then sighed wearily before leaning back in his seat. "I did not have the power to control them before they went too far however. Do you know why?"

Several prefects swallowed uneasily and nodded that they knew what was happening. One prefect, a Hufflepuff by the name of Christopher Lynch threw up his hands and mouthed, "Finally!"

"Indeed Mr. Lynch." Dumbledore nodded to the prefect who scratched the back of his head nervously. "I placed that power within the hands of the prefects. I did so because I thought that because the prefects were students that they would endeavor to clean up any mess that appeared within the school. It would allow the students a bit of self-governing and allow us professors a chance to breath, since there are so few of us to respond to problems. However." He once more glared harshly at a number of prefects.

"It has come to my attention that you believe yourself above your peers. That because you wear the prefect badge, that you are above the rules that you are supposed to enforce. Some of you are also under the illusion that you are 'all that' because you can finally punish the people who do not accept your views.

"I am here to tell you that it stops. All of it." Now the magic really was flowing from the Headmaster, as the magic that flowed forth from him now took on the shape of a massive phoenix that stood behind the wizened professor. The silhouette glared down them as well, causing several students to lose feeling in their legs.

"Now you will tell me what has been going on in my school." His eyes flashed a brilliant gold as he gazed at the prefects. "If you do not, I can very well rip open your minds to find the truth. It is within my rights to do so as because the moment you accepted that badge, you pledged yourself to the safety of this school, and if I believe your actions can undermine that safety… then that means I can use whatever force I can as Headmaster to uncover your crimes."

With a wave of his wand he said, "One at a time if you would. Because you will not be leaving until I hear the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"Begin."

* * *

Five hours later, and after successfully interrogating all of his prefects and ascertaining the level of their guilt or innocence, Dumbledore sat at his spot at the professor's table. When he had finished the interrogation and dismissed the prefects, he had felt like ripping his own hair out and eating his beard! To think that these were students to be trusted! Suffice to say that a number of the students were stripped of their positions and were now to be watched whenever they were on the grounds because of the revelations.

He had then realized allowing people to govern themselves only worked if the voice of everyone was heard and acknowledged. He would have to rearrange the prefect system, a system nearly five hundred years old, so that it was for the students, by the students, and of the students. Self-governing could then succeed and allow for understanding and tolerance.

The senior staff were just as pensive as their esteemed Headmaster and stared out over the students seated regarding each of the guilty students before them.

Minerva herself could not believe how so many of her lions were actually turning on one of their own. It was only because Harry had made a comment on almost being put into Slytherin that had a good number of Gryffindor House turn on him. Add to being a Parselmouth, and the whispers grew more numerous and harsher. She was saddened to see that her house had fallen so far, that they would without restraint hate another just because he did not act in their interests.

Though Filius Flitwick appeared calm and collected, inside he was raging. The goblin half of his blood wanted the blood of a number of his students. To think that they were in Ravenclaw, house of the intelligent and wise. Ha! What a joke! His house had devolved into the house of the narrow minded and prejudiced. Not to mention how some talked of him behind his back!

Kind and loving Pomona herself felt like crying as she looked over Puffs. They were supposed to be hardworking and loyal. But they were only loyal to themselves rather than the school. She had learned that they had ended up prejudiced to the other Houses simply because the fact they were considered the throw-away House. To give into other peoples' expectations of one's own self was paramount of suicide as it meant betraying who one was at the very core and the becoming what everyone else expected of you.

Severus already knew of the guilt of several of his Snakes but could do nothing about it due to how their society would react. While public opinion would be all for removing a number of students who acted like this, because their parents were either powerful politically or economically, that would matter little in the Purebloods felt threatened and threw around their weight.

Truthfully, the reason why he had hated James, besides the obvious reason, was because the git would sometimes throw his weight around. The man had grown out of that with age and some help from Lily however. So to see that others, especially Purebloods, throwing around their weight simply because they could not get their way handed to them than through hard work, made Severus want to blast them into oblivion.

As the five senior staff and the other professors listened and watched, they could see the students gossiping to one another. The most prevalent talk centered on Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. What they heard however just backed up the idea that some of the students were indeed sheep that needed to be lead. Having pinpointed the muckrakers, Professor Dumbledore nodded to his professors discreetly.

"Weasley," Draco whispered to the redhead beside him. When the redhead did not respond, but instead inhaled food further, the Malfoy Heir just elbowed him in the ribs both in disgust and to get his attention. Ron colored slightly and remembered his manners and chewed and swallowed.

"What Malfoy?" he asked after taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice.

"It's starting," the blonde whispered as he motioned with his head toward the professor's table. The redhead smiled deviously at that.

"Fred, George!" Ron hissed to his brothers. The two older redheads looked up in sync at their little brother. "You guys got the merchandise."

"Ronnikens!" Gred said with mock-horror.

"I'm astounded to hear you think…" Forge.

"That we don't have the merchandise…" Gred.

"Of course we do!" Now both of them.

"Good," Ron said with a devious grin.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore's voice rang out through the entire Great Hall. All heads soon swiveled to Headmaster. "Would the following people please rise? Amanda Bailey. James Corey. Terrence Edwards. Howard Edwards…" Soon fifteen students were standing. They were all from different houses, with four of the fifteen in Gryffindor. Their years were fourth and up as well.

"Now those who are standing, would everyone give them applause for being the reason Hermione Granger and Harry Potter almost died eight hours ago?" The silence that slammed down unto the Great Hall was stifling. A number of those guilt looked ready to flee, while those seated looked in between crying and raging, whether at Dumbledore or the guilty was to be seen.

"No one?" Albus asked as he rose from his seat. "No one wishes to cheer them on?" When no one answered, the students soon felt a heavy pressure crashing down upon them. It was powerful enough to make many of them cower in their seats, but soon let up so as to not let any of them faint.

"I am sorely disappointed in a good majority of you. You would go along with the rumors, believing them, eating them up and perpetuating them. Yet when you are placed in the spot light, you will not admit your guilt and allow only those you followed to suffer." He then looked at the student body.

"Everyone save for the Quidditch teams, certain prefects, the Head Boy and Girl, the Weasley family, Harry Potter's friends and Draco Malfoy's friends are guilty," he intoned.

"Draco Malfoy started this!" a Slytherin sixth year, Jerad Lancaster shouted standing up. "He's always created rumors surrounding Potter! I heard him, how he was planning on betraying!" The boy was not able to finish when all of a sudden he had a tomato thrown at his face.

The entire school stared in shock at the standing Malfoy, as he held another tomato in his hand.

"Don't bring me into this," Draco said in a flat voice. "I've already dispelled any illusion I had of Potter. He and I have already reconciled with one another. And to tell you the truth, he's a better person than a good number of the students here."

"Stating lies to save your own behind will not help you Mr. Lancaster," Snape drawled from his seat. "Those who are guilty of not only due to their transactions toward Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, they are also guilty of the transactions they have committed to others."

"Professor Snape is right," Dumbledore once more spoke. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger's case is not an isolated incident. There are numerous other cases of bullying and slander running rampant in this school." The Headmaster smiled at the students. "Would anyone like to come forward and admit their guilt?"

Once more, a great number of students fidgeted in their seats looking at each other uneasily.

"Gred and I admit our guilt!" Forge shouted up as he and his twin stood up.

"You have the floor Mr. and Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you esteemed Headmaster," Gred bowed.

"We admit we have pulled some undue pranks in the past," Forge began.

"And testing some of our products out on unsuspecting students."

"For that, we're sorry," they said as one, walking up and bowing to each of the students they had wronged. When they were done, they the stood by their seats.

"Harry and Hermione have changed us both," the handsomest of the twins said.

"They have taught us that we should pick when to prank," the genius of the two picked.

"And when we should bring people to justice." When they said that, a number of students they knew to be bullies soon had the word bully popping up on their foreheads.

"And justice will be served!" Filius shouted as he jumped up on the table. He then shouted out several of his house members' names. Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Candice Killen, Maria Morten and Janice Stewart all stood, their heads bowed. All five had tears going down their eyes. However, that only served to enrage the half-goblin further.

"Do not dare cry, you five!" he yelled at them. "Apologize to Luna Lovegood this instant!" All five girls were stumbling over themselves as they ran to apologize to the first year girl. The five groveled at her feet, begging for forgiveness.

"It is fine," Luna said in a dreamy voice as she beckoned each of them to stand. Each of the girls were quickly astonished and groveled further, begging for forgiveness even more for bullying such a kind girl.

"Do you see?" Minerva said as she stood up to help Filius back to his seat. She then rounded on the students. "All of you should be ashamed of yourselves! You would bully someone who has done nothing to you! You would bully them only because they are different! You would bully Harry Potter and Hermione Granger just because they want to be themselves rather than who you all want them to be!"

"Weasley bullied Granger before!" The Hufflepuff girl who spoke up soon found her face covered in tomato paste due to the actions of Ronald Weasley.

"I've apologized over and over again after the Chamber fiasco," Ron said with a hiss. "She has forgiven each and every time. Did you know another girl died in this school because of bullying?" A good number of students gasped. "I won't ever make that same mistake again. I won't let someone die because of my own pettiness."

"Well said Mr. Weasley," Snape said from his spot up at the table. "Bullying someone just because they are different from you is not right. Not in the past, not in the present, not in the future, not ever."

"Potter was never one of us to begin with!" a Gryffindor, Robert Yates shouted. "He was supposed to be a Slytherin! He deserves to get what's coming to him and his know-it-all friend!" A tomato soon splatted on his face, this one from Marcus Flint of all people.

"Maybe he should have been a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor, Yates," the Captain of the Slytherin team sneered. "Then he'd at least be treated with praise for being a Parselmouth."

"And his relationship with Granger?" Yates growled back.

"None of our business," the fifth year Slytherin shrugged. "Potter's got more than enough power to make us reconsider anyway." The Quidditch teams laughed at that, knowing from some mock games that Potter was rather badass.

"Did you know that Mr. Potter threatened to leave the Magical World all together?" A number of students gulped at that. "He also threatened to bring all Potter assets with him and dissolve any alliances with a number of families." Susan Bones felt like crying now as she was held in the arms of a crying Hannah Abbot.

"He reckoned that he sacrificed enough for our world; so why would he have to sacrifice Ms. Granger for the sake of our world?" Albus looked over each and every one of the students. "Let me tell you this, were I in his position, I would tell you all to bugger off." He then sighed. "Do you know what saved all of you for being the cause of this?"

The students gathered in the Great Hall looked at one another and shook their heads after a while, wondering what it was that was their saving grace.

"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore explained. "Ms. Granger told him that we were not worth his wrath. That we were not worth condemning the good people of our society to own hypothetically unfocused ire after losing Mr. Potter. She told him he was better than all of us.

"And he is. He is better than me as well. He is a young man who realizes his mistakes and works to fix them. He is a young man with anger and rage, yet asks for forgiveness for letting it loose on those dearest to him. He is a young man who would take on the world if it meant protecting those dear to him." Albus Dumbledore shook his head and sighed. "He would forgive us all for any transgressions towards him, because he knows what hatred can do to good men. He would walk into the jaws of death to give us a chance to live. In fact he has done so when he was a babe."

Regarding the now guilty and remorseful faces before him, Albus realized this was how people were saved, how they were redeemed. They had to face their mistakes and sins head on, lay bare their sins and guilt and want to repent. Many of the gathered were silently whispering for forgiveness to the heavens, their hands clasped in prayer.

"He would do this and more for us. Do you know why?" he asked gently.

A clamor was heard as many students tearfully asked why. Why would someone who bore such hatred, loneliness and spite due to the world's pettiness want to still walk into death's embrace just to save them? They could not imagine them themselves doing the same, especially after realizing what they had committed.

"It is because he loves Ms. Granger that he would fight for a world where she can be free," Albus began.

"It is because he wants her to smile in this world," Gred began.

"Because he wants to hear her laugh," Forge picked up.

"He wants her intelligence honored, rather than disrespected," Ron added.

"And he wants her to be respected as a Muggleborn, instead of spat upon," Draco Malfoy whispered as he held Pansy's hand.

"Simply because Ms. Granger found a beautiful light within Mr. Potter," Severus Snape said as well, remembering Lily fondly.

"That Harry never thought was there to begin with," Minerva was crying by now.

"And if she could believe in him," Hagrid boomed, smiling as he too began to blubber like a babe.

"Then he could believe in himself. And by believing in himself, he found a power. A power that lit up his once dark world and made him see the majesty, the beauty of this world, this planet." Albus then paused for dramatics, and the students, who were wholeheartedly eating up the powerful spiritual and moral message, drew their breaths.

"He would fight to see a beautiful world with Ms. Granger alongside him. But not just that. For he too believes no one should feel loneliness, sadness or hatred, or feel unloved! He believes no one should have to go through what he has gone through. And if he can be saved as well, then we too can be saved."

The Great Hall soon applauded into applause and cheers for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. All gathered had tears in their eyes and began to reconcile with not only the duo, but one another and themselves. Many were apologizing to each other, wishing for forgiveness and receiving it with open arms. They began to realize how close they were to driving away such a kind and loving soul, and many began to walk forward, ready to receive whatever punishment the Headmaster and Heads believed they deserved.

"The only punishment to be meted out is this: remove whatever hatred, pettiness, and prejudice you hold within your heart. Apologize to those you must. Seek forgiveness. Work to make yourself a better person. Don't ever give into the darkness again. We are each better than the darkness that comes to us."

Christopher Lynch just shook his head and mumbled, "You'd think this was a Christian sermon on Jesus Christ." He too was crying a little bit. "Damn Potter, you sure do know how to make people want to be better people. Oh wait," he paused. "Gotta thank Granger instead. She's the only one who would be able to pull that light out of him to begin with." He stared up into the ceiling.

"I wonder if I'd be a better person if I was loved as he was by her."

* * *

When Hermione and Harry were discharged from Poppy's tender care, it was already time for the leaving feast. The two of them found themselves alone as they made their way to the Great Hall, but that suited them both just fine. They were happy to have the quiet to themselves, what with it allowing them to have the other to just themselves without interruption.

"Our welcome back is going to be loud isn't it?" Harry asked with a grin.

"When isn't it?" Hermione giggled back.

They were not disappointed when they pushed the double doors to the Great Hall and were greeted by a roaring applause of the entire school. Amidst the cheers and apologies that came their way, the two managed to seat themselves at their house table.

"Can I say something please?" He then looked at them as they talked about how humble he was to ask if he could speak to them. "Er. Okay... For a long time I was treated differently since I was young. I don't want that. I just want to be treated as everyone else's equal. That's all I've ever really wanted."

"Mr. Potter," Albus spoke up. "I only spoke the truth you told me and your friends. I have no control over how the student body responds. I can only make sure it does not get out of hand." He smiled when Harry thumped his head against the table.

"Great," everyone heard him mutter. "Alright!" he shouted as he sat back up. "That's it; I hate my fame. Anyone else want it?"

"I believe," Snape began from his seat following the wave of laughter Harry's comment had caused, "It is you they respect rather than your fame they respect Potter."

"But everyone is just as capable as me!" Harry shouted, flailing his arms around.

"Ickle Harrikens," Forge began.

"I believe little Hermione pointed this out once," Gred continued.

"But you really are a great wizard Harry!" the occupants of the Great Hall shouted as one, smiles on their faces.

"Like I told you Harry," Hermione murmured as she embraced him. "Friendship, bravery, understanding, trust and love are more important that intelligence, power, and wealth."

"Truer words have never been spoken, Ms. Granger."

* * *

Harry is not OP or a messiah. He is just another person wishing for peace, just as any other person does at theor heart anyone can be a hero, they just need to step forward and challenge Providence. If you think this is a messiah story, then you'll be disappointed because not everyone will live. Also the OCs will not appear too much. Some prefects were in HP games, some are OCs.

And yes, my rose-tinted glasses are still being worn today from the day I was born.


	12. Chapter XII Reconcile With Your Heart

Chapter XII

Reconcile With Your Heart

* * *

_"The first duty of love is to listen."_

―_Paul Tillich_

* * *

After the Leaving Feast, Harry and Hermione had managed to find a rather isolated place so that they could just enjoy the quiet once more before they would be set upon by everyone once more as they made their way to the train. They had rather enjoyed the peace and quiet, thanks to begging Poppy if they could stick around further to avoid the crowds. The Med-Witch of course had played along, saying that Harry and Hermione would need to recuperate further.

"You first!"

"No you!"

"It was your plan!"

"You're the one who started it! Now finish it!"

Both Hermione and Harry sighed, wondering if they were ever going to have silent moments.

"Is it because we've always snuck around that we can hear them despite how quiet they are?" Hermione asked with a raised brow.

"I'd like to think it's because we are badasses that we can hear them," Harry said with a cheeky grin. His shoulder was thumped by Hermione.

"Harry," the girl giggled. "This is serious."

"No, this isn't." At the look that said, 'Are you stupid,' he grinned as he said, "Sirius is my godfather."

"Harry!" Hermione giggled uncontrollably, thumping him numerous times at his childishness. "That's a bad joke."

"No, a bad joke is me proclaiming my undying love for Draco." He balked at the odd look she was giving him. "What? Please tell me you don't believe that joke."

"I don't know," Hermione said with a sigh. "You haven't shown me any affection in a while and you do show Draco a lot of attention."

Harry held up one finger. "To the first: I kissed you five times a few minutes ago." He then held up another finger. "And to the second: we're friends."

"So what would you call us then?" Hermione asked, kissing his cheek.

"Engaged?" Harry asked with a grin.

"You're engaged?!" They heard seven voices shout all at the same time from the doorway to the classroom they were hidden away in. Harry and Hermione turned to them, the former wearing a shit-eating grin and the latter leveling them with a glare reminiscent of the ones Professor McGonagall would dish out.

"Would you care to come in?" Harry asked.

The seven students chuckled nervously at being caught, and one by one made their way into the classroom and sat in the desks just one row behind the duo of Gryffindors. The group that had ambushed Hermione a few days ago was made up of three boys and four girls. None of them looked to be more than two years older than Harry or Hermione.

"I'm sorry!" one of the girls shouted, bowing her head to them. She was a Ravenclaw and the oldest of all the instigators. "I never meant for the talk to get out of hand!" And apparently the leader.

"It's fine," Hermione said as she scratched the back of her head uncomfortably. "I said a few thing I'm not proud of." She sighed. "I'm just tired of people talking down to me is all and thinking that they know Harry better than me." The bushy haired girl then held onto Harry's arm possessively, drawing a raised brow from the boy.

"He chose me, and I chose him. No one can change his mind other than him." The boy just smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head before embracing her lovingly.

"The professors kind of tore into all of us because we were trying to dictate your life," another girl, the youngest of them and a Gryffindor, added on. "I can see why you would want to leave the Magical World after that, what with the two of you nearly dying."

The seven students bowed their heads and then began to beg the two Gryffindors for forgiveness. They froze where they sat when they heard Hermione speak up however.

"Wait, almost died?" the bushy haired girl asked in a befuddled tone. "What are you talking about?"

"When I sent a banishing charm at you, you were flung into the wall and slumped over!" The leader explained in frantic voice. "I thought for sure I had hurt you!"

"Oh that?" The bushy haired laughed at the incredulous looks she was receiving from the students. "Your banishing charm, which by the way was well done, bounced off a shield I had conjured. Of course, I didn't expect the momentum behind it to throw me back."

"So wait," one the other girls, a blonde Hufflepuff, asked, "How exactly did you knock out? And how'd you get back up so fast?"

"Well I exhausted my magic simply," Hermione shrugged. "We were throwing around some powerful hexes. So when I used a cushioning charm to soften the impact against the wall, I expended a little too much magic."

"And to answer how she got up so fast afterward, she didn't," Harry answered. "I did." At their questioning looks he explained what Magic Mingling was as well as Magic Walking. All of the girls deflated further when they realized that not only did they hurt Hermione, but they were soundly trounced by Harry for even deigning to ambush her.

"So wait," the leader hissed through her teeth, "We've been had by the Headmaster?" The other girls looked at her and came to the realization as well and growled.

"You idiots," Harry sighed into his hand. Hermione just patted his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. "The only thing he lied about was the two of us nearly dying. Other than that, the threat of leaving you all hanging was true." He glared down at the girls, causing them to wilt.

"Tell me this," the bushy haired girl began, "If you were told you had failed in your attempts to harm me and that I walked away without a scratch, how differently would you be acting?"

The three boys lowered their heads, knowing exactly where she was going with her line of thought. They themselves were guilty of not only going along with the plan, but not doing anything to dissuade the girls or report the girls to a prefect or a professor.

One of the three only went along to make sure nothing went too far out of hand. He snorted to himself, realizing that did a fat lot of good. The other two went along because they both had crushes on two of the four girls. Even now, realizing how petty the girls had been, the two boys hoped their crushes would be straightened out.

"Oh!" the redheaded Gryffindor exclaimed as realization dawned on her face. "Oh," she made a face in disgust at her own attitude. "Oh."

"I see you get it Patricia," Hermione complimented her senior Gryffindor, causing the older girl to blush, whether in shame, embarrassment or joy was to be seen.

"I've learned that people can be remorseless when there are no dire consequences," Harry stated with a straight face, his eyes boring into all of them. "Even when someone nearly dies due to one's own actions, I've learned that some people don't care then, either." His eyes now held a cold, deadly fury in them, one that spoke of wrath, darkness, pain and death to those who made eye contact.

"Do you know who those people are? They are thugs, rapists, murderers, thieves and criminals! Do you know what we should do with those pieces of scum?" The boys stared back at Harry mutely, knowing that wrath Dumbledore spoke of was real and so very close to them. The girls on the other hand were quivering in their seats, silently crying as they realized that Harry Potter could very well have gone Dark and no one could be blameless for making him do so. "We should rid the world of them after their first mistake."

Hermione was silent by Harry's side, and while she agreed a little bit, she logically realized that could not be achieved realistically due to the severity of some crimes committed. There were then crimes committed in desperation or crimes committed because there was more at stake than someone going to jail. That's why vigilantes and lynch-mobs were frowned up; crowd justice was more of popular justice than fair and blind justice. But one could then argue that some people could just play the system to get off scot-free.

"But I'm not like that," Harry ground out as he closed his eyes. The seven instigators stared at him in surprise, further believing what Dumbledore said about the boy was true. "We're human; we make mistakes. Some mistakes should not be held against us.

"That's why I won't hold the ambush on Hermione against all of you since she didn't get hurt." When none of the seven students said a thing, Harry continued, his gaze hardening. "You can slander, gossip and attack me all you want, none of your actions will even faze me because I don't like listening to morons." The image of Harry being a saint was immediately tarnished in their minds, but they soon realized that they and the rest of the Magical World had brought this upon themselves for the treatment of Harry Potter.

"But say anything unbecoming, do anything untoward to Hermione, my friends or my family, and I will make you wish that Voldemort had killed you instead." The seven students shrieked in fright at the Dark Lord's name rather than the implied threat. "Because what I will do is break you and leave you a shadow of your former self." The girls nodded quickly while the boys once more bowed their heads, wondering once more how far they had driven Harry Potter.

"Never lash out in anger or hatred," Harry told them. "Life is too precious to carry a bitter burden in your heart." He sighed as he hugged Hermione to himself and stroked her hair. "To tell you guys the truth, even I'm scared of myself." That statement caught all the other students off guard, momentarily stunned at his words. "I don't like to threaten people or carry out those actions. It just makes me realize more and more that I could become what everyone thinks I already am becoming, a Dark Lord."

"You're not like that Harry," they heard Hermione speak up after a while. "I know you're not Harry. If everyone's too blind to see the good in you, then that's their problem. You shouldn't let the good people in this suffer for petty words of others."

It finally fell into place for the seven students. They now realized that Harry Potter was not going dark, because if what someone is trying to protect shuns him or her, that person begins to doubt whether or not protecting that is worth it anymore. Not only that, but they came to conclusion that Harry Potter would go to any lengths to protect those dear to him. He seemed jaded, yet at the same time optimistic about the world he lived in. But one nudge in the wrong direction would shatter whatever fragile illusion of the world he had.

If it were not for the efforts of Hermione Granger, then Harry Potter would have either made a deal with Voldemort to leave him alone or killed that blighter off while damning any collateral damage only to avenge his parents, then leave the Magical World to clean up its own mess. However, his love for her was strong enough that he would prove to her that he was the good man she believed him to be instead of telling her to bugger off for making him choose between keeping her or keeping his life. Anyone else would have come to the wrongful conclusion that Hermione was guilt tripping him into saving the Magical World without even allowing for him to choose.

"So please," Harry pleaded, standing up from his seat. "Can we stop with the petty fighting? It solves nothing for anyone and it makes everything worse."

The seven students nodded their heads, agreeing that anymore fighting on their part or anyone else's part for that matter would just lead to more heartache and pain. As they made their way out of the classroom after apologizing once more to Hermione and Harry, they were stopped by the former asking them to stop.

"I'd like to thank you guys for actually coming to apologize to us face-to-face," Hermione spoke. Their questioning looks had Harry explaining.

"It's one thing to apologize and seek forgiveness in the heat of the moment when others are doing so. It's a completely different thing to do so when you're thinking lucidly." Harry smiled when they realized that he was basically telling them that a number of the people could have possibly been lying straight through their teeth during Dumbledore's speech and Harry and Hermione's return. "It wouldn't be the first time," he finished with a smirk.

* * *

On the train ride back to King's Cross Station, Harry contemplated on how everyone took the idea of him nearly leaving the Magical World only to be stopped by Hermione's words and his conscious. From the accounts Draco, Ron and Pansy gave him, he had come to the conclusion that people believed him to have been talked down by Hermione from his 'rash' decision.

What they did not know however was the Hermione had asked him if he did want to leave the Magical World behind in the wake of the fight. And to tell the truth, Harry did seriously contemplate it. But he knew that because a student leaving before taking their O.W.L.s would have their magic bound, wand snapped and memory obliviated, he would lose Hermione and she would lose him. He would then never realize he had left her defenseless and alone.

So instead, he chose to fight. He chose to stand up against Voldemort and make sure Hermione was safe. But after the events in and the revelations following the Chamber, he realized now that Voldemort was a result of the society they all lived in. That would mean Hermione would never be safe. So he would then have to set out to fix the system that had destroyed Tom Riddle and Myrtle Henderson, killed his mother and father and just recently nearly took Hermione away from him.

He would have to do everything in his power to set up a world where there was no such evil. It sounded like a pipe dream to tell the truth, but Harry would continue fighting for it because it was indeed a pipe dream. A brighter future and free society is never achieved, rather worked toward relentlessly, never once faltering in its advance.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered by his side. He turned to his girlfriend, giving her a questioning look. His eyes panned the room and then realized that the other three had suddenly vacated the compartment. "You were brooding."

"It appears I was," Harry agreed with a disarming smile. Hermione frowned at him, before shaking her head and hugging his face to her chest. "'Mione?" he murmured quietly.

"You still have the choice of leaving this world behind after we free Sirius and maybe find a way to emancipate you." He looked up at her, his eyes wide. "You don't have to save this world if you don't want to Harry." She sniffled a little. "I don't want you to feel that I'm forcing you to choose between yourself and me. Whatever you do, I'll accept."

"'Mione," Harry murmured as he switched their positions around so that Hermione was in his own embrace. "I would choose you each and every time. Even if I did not realize I loved you, I would still choose to fight for a free world for you." It was Hermione's turn to look up at him astonishment. "You will always be worth it. You just being by my side is enough for me to keep on moving forward."

"Harry, you don't have to feel obligated to do anything for me. It's me who owes you," the bushy haired girl whispered.

"And I think I've made it plain to you already that I'm going to fight for you," Harry said sternly, frustration evident in his eyes as he regarded the girl.

"I can stand up for myself you know," Hermione glared back. Her eyes softened, realizing she could never truly be mad at Harry. He really could be a noble fool at times. "Harry," she sighed, "We're a team in magic and in soul. If you keep doing this, keep thinking that you need to do everything, you're going to fail."

Harry froze, remembering how he had admonished Dumbledore not too long ago for being arrogant in thinking he could do everything. But he growled, realizing that she was obviously thinking that he was arrogant man who did not need the help of others.

"I am nothing like Dumbledore," he hissed viciously. "I'm not too foolish in thinking I don't need anyone else. You're here right beside me; Dumbledore never had that."

"Yet I feel like you want to put me on a shelf away from prying eyes!" Hermione shouted, jumping up and glaring at him, losing her temper at the boy. "I'm not some doll that will break at the slightest provocation!"

"I'm just trying to protect you! Can't you see that?!" he shouted as well, standing to his full height and glaring at the girl. "I don't want to lose you!" His eyes began to water slightly. "I lost my mom and dad! I lost any chance of happiness when they were killed! I don't want to lose you either! If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do! Everyone, everyone else can die for all I care; but if I lost you, I'd rather kill myself than live! You mean that much to me!"

Harry broke down and collapsed to the ground sobbing into his hands. Hermione was quick to envelope him in a hug, doing her best to soothe him. To tell the truth, she had wanted Harry to break down so that he could finally get what was on his chest off. She had come to realize that because of how Harry was raised, he would never fully admit his feelings unless all of his barriers were broken.

She just did not realize that what he was holding back was the equivalent of the Hoover Dam bursting open.

"I'm scared 'Mione," he said in a small voice, trembling as he was rocked back and forth. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to do all those things I promised to do. Everyone's now looking to me to lead them in these changing times." Hermione just continued to rub his back, staying quiet as he continued on, though she was hoping to point out things and hopefully get Harry to feel confident in himself rather than sorry about himself.

"But what really scares me is if I lose you," Harry finally admitted. "I'm afraid you'll walk away from me. Afraid that you'll finally realize I'm trouble and want nothing more to do with me. You've nearly died two times because of my inactions. What if one of my actions nearly kills you?" He shook his head and trembled more. "I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You mean so much to me.

"It's because of that I'm afraid of what I'd be without you. Would I still be a good man?"

As she held him in her embrace in the quiet of their compartment, Hermione realized that Harry was a heavily damaged person with serious self-confidence issues. Though he was only twelve years old, she could tell that he already saw himself as a dead man walking in some fashion. The years of torment at the Dursleys' hands had seen to that. Add in the Magical World and he then became a plaything to be toyed with at their leisure.

She herself had also in some way helped create this young man before her.

Her mere existence had created something powerful, yet at the same time dreadful within him. She feared that if she did in some way hurt him or push him too far, he would finally snap. The same would happen if she died as well. Harry was too close to breaking because he was attempting to be not only the world's hero, but a hero to her as well. Taking in the expectations of others had caused him develop a hero complex that she could do nothing about as she had helped create it.

The only way he would ever be freed of his burden would be if the world suddenly fixed itself and told him he could live as he saw fit.

His love for her had damned him to find a way to save her. He then took that a step further and would now reshape the world so that she would never be in a situation like this again. A noble part of him had explained that he never wanted others to feel the pain he went through, so he would save them. He would save them so that they did not have to feel that someone was not out there to save them.

The Magical World thanked Hermione Granger for saving them.

She damned herself for condemning Harry Potter to the fate of a hero.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said as she began to cry as well. "I just wanted you to be happy. I realized too late that I forced you into this role."

"What?" Harry asked, confused at what she was talking about.

"Because of me, you gave up any chance of having a quiet life. I made you choose between yourself and me." The boy's eyes widened, realizing where Hermione was going. "All I said was that you were a great wizard Harry. I never meant for you to take that to the extreme. You don't have to prove anything to me. I just want you to be you!" She relinquished her hold on Harry and began crying instead.

She soon found herself in his embrace and cried harder. "You must hate me Harry! Why do you love me anyway if I made you become the one thing I know you hate being?! I'm sorry!" She was silenced when, after Harry brought her head up so that they could look one another in the eyes, he kissed her on the lips in a very loving manner.

Mewling both in delight and sadness, she took the kiss in stride, and lingered close to him when the kiss ended.

"Hermione, after you said that, I realized I loved you even more." The girl froze, he eyes awash with both love and surprise. "Even now, you still give me a way out."

"I'd always give you a way out Harry," Hermione replied as he kissed her once more.

"I don't want a way out that involves losing you," Harry said after the kiss.

"Harry-" she was once more silenced by a kiss. "I'm trying to be serious here!" Harry felt that cracking a joke now would be the wrong thing to do, so kept that funny comment to himself.

"I am being serious as well," he smiled. "You need to stop hating yourself for thinking that if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have to be the Magical World's hero. Because you're by my side, I can see myself living a quiet, happy life after I'm done with everything. If it weren't for you, I would want to die after everything was over and done with."

"Harry," Hermione whispered quietly. She was once more silenced by a kiss, this one slow, tender and loving. "Alright," she said, this time kissing him. "I promise." The smile she gave him was brilliant. "But you have to promise me that you'll continue on."

"What? Hermione!"

"Promise me!" she told him with a stern look. "You have to promise me that if I bugger this, that you'll live your life on your own terms. I don't want you to feel that you owe me anything if I'm gone."

Harry searched her eyes for any signs of weakness so that he would not have to make such an absurd promise. He found none.

"I promise." The two then shared another tender kiss.

"You won't have to keep that promise though," Hermione smiled. "I'm not leaving your side."

"I'm in your care," Harry replied.

* * *

"Did any of you guys get that?" Ron asked as he scratched his head, his mind completely fried over the conversation between Harry and Hermione. The three of them, him, Draco and Pansy, were standing outside the compartment, allowing the two some semblance of privacy while listening in on them.

"Hermione feels guilty that she made Harry stay in a world that harmed him just to be with her," Pansy pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. "She wants the best for Harry, but she also wants him to be happy rather than dead if he risks his life for our world."

"Potter on the other hand is a noble idiot," Draco grunted. He frowned when the redhead colored and growled. "You know that's true Weasley. He's trying to tell Granger that he would been a hero to our world either way without her."

"He's also scared of what he'd become without her," Pansy said in a quiet voice. "He loves her that much that she's become an irreplaceable part of him."

"What Granger doesn't realize is that she's irreplaceable as well." Draco just palmed his face. "What they were talking about was their doubts concerning who they are as individuals and their worry for the safety and happiness of the other."

"Oh." Ron was still lost. Draco just rolled his eyes at the redhead.

"If you want it simpler, Ron," Pansy giggled, "Then it's like this: they love each other and feel sorry about themselves and are trying to reassure the self-worth of the other."

"Oh!" Now the redhead was getting it.

"Weasley," Draco began with a smirk, "If you couldn't understand that, then any arguments you get into with your future girlfriend are on you head."

"Oi!" Ron growled, angry at the fact he was being called dense when it comes to feelings or rather a girl's feelings. "If people didn't complicate things, then I would be understand things easily!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Draco's girlfriend giggled. "If you can't get it the first time, why do we need to repeat ourselves?"

Ron held his head in his hands. "Girls."

* * *

When their entire group made it off the train not too long after the heart-to-heart between Harry and Hermione, they were greeted by the sight of the Weasley parents and the Malfoy patriarch and matriarch.

"Oh bugger it," Draco muttered. Pansy just held his hand, giving him her silent support.

* * *

Only the instigators of the ambush have been addressed. In a few chapters down the road will I address the issue of the gossipmongerers.

Did I just deconstruct Harry as a hero? Yes. Why? Because nobody is completely noble. We do something for a price, though sometimes that price is not tangable. What Harry wants for his service is to be left to his own devices and live a quiet, happy life. That makes him human instead of some heaven sent hero.


	13. Chapter XIII Sins within Our Blood

Chapter XIII

Sins within Our Blood

* * *

"_Do not brood over your past mistakes and failures as this will only fill your mind with grief, regret and depression. Do not repeat them in the future."_

―_Swami Sivananda_

* * *

Arthur Weasley and his wife, Molly Weasley, stood just a foot away from the Lord and Lady of the Malfoy family. Though it would seem rather odd due to the fact that Arthur had punched out the Lord, the other Pureblood family simply ignored the redheaded clan in favor of waiting quietly for their brood. However, the redheaded male could feel the dark thoughts rolling off Lucius aimed directly at him as if they were dark spells.

When they heard the whistling of the train, Arthur nudged Molly gently and inclined his head in the direction of the train. His wife let loose a cry of joy and he could only chuckle in amusement, happy that he and his wife would be reunited with the rest of their family.

He snuck a glance over at the Malfoy family and saw that Narcissa was leaning slightly into Lucius. The Malfoy patriarch meanwhile had his arm around his wife's waist in a protective, if somewhat possessive, manner. Arthur raised a brow at that, silently wondering if the display of affection was authentic or not. One could hardly tell when a family supported Voldemort in the previous war.

Before his thoughts could carry further towards any lingering feelings pertaining to the war, Molly was tugging on his arm and leading him to where Harry, Hermione and Ron were. What surprised him was the fact that Draco Malfoy and a girl he had never seen before were with the trio of friends. He could tell however that she was Slytherin as well, due to her robes.

"Draco," Lucius addressed his son in a neutral tone. His eyes scanned over the little group, gaze critical. When his eyes landed on the Boy-Who-Lived and the Muggleborn, he arched a curious brow at them. He had expected Potter to act semi-hostile to him at the very least. "We must be off now."

"Of course, Father." Draco looked at the trio of his Gryffindor friends and nodded to them. He then turned back to Pansy, bowed and kissed her hand, lingering just a little to look her straight in the eyes. The Malfoy heir then stepped away from the group and headed over to where his father and mother were.

When he reached them, he bowed his head to his mother and father. Draco was then engulfed in a hug initiated by his mother. A hand soon found its way to his shoulder and squeezed slightly before disappearing. The small family then departed, vanishing into the crowd of other families, leaving the Weasley parents, the three Gryffindors and Pansy where they were before.

"Are they usually that stiff?" Harry asked all of a sudden.

"I've never seen Mrs. Malfoy actually hug Draco in public like that before," Pansy mused. "And Mr. Malfoy never shows any kind of affection."

"That was a sign of affection from him?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Hermione was the first one to ever really hug me." Everyone, save Hermione, looked at Harry, completely shocked at his confession. "I'd never really even got a comforting hand on my shoulder before either."

"Oh Harry," Hermione whispered sadly as she hugged him, reassuring him that she would never let him go through that kind ordeal again while reassuring herself that Harry would never have to return to that place after this.

"Sorry mate," Ron apologized to his friend as he patted the boy's shoulder. He had squirmed for a bit, realizing he had stuck his foot in his mouth once more. Fortunately, he had matured enough to fix his mistakes.

"All's forgiven."

"So I'll see you guys fall, eh?" he asked with a grin.

"Any sooner and I think I'll puke Weasley," Pansy said with a grin.

"Love you too," the redhead shot back dryly.

"Ronald!" Pansy squeaked out. "What will Draco think when he hears of our affair?" the girl asked in a shocked voice, back of her hand on her forehead.

"A-affair?!" Ron sputtered out. His face was red, whether from embarrassment or anger was to be seen.

"Too easy Weasley," the dark haired girl said with a wink. It was amusing to her how easy it was to get under the redhead's skin. She could only do it when Draco was away due to the fact he was just a little possessive of her affection. It was all in good fun of course. Pansy could not do the same to Harry only because she knew Hermione would hex her real quick, and with a vengeance too.

The Slytherin girl then hugged Harry and Hermione, telling them that she would write whenever she could. No promises were made though, as she knew that would most likely have busy schedules, what with being apprentices under Snape and McGonagall. She grinned however when she turned to Ron.

Ronald Bilius Weasley was caught completely off guard when Pansy blew him a kiss and winked at him, a teasing smile on her face. He could positively feel his ears turning red, but he could not determine if he was red due to embarrassment or from that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'll see you guys!" Pansy said with a smile as she departed into the crowd to find her mother and father, luggage floating behind her.

Harry and Hermione said goodbye as well, while Ron just made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. His two friends just stared at him, wondering if the redhead would get out of his latest Pansy induced funk.

"What?" he asked when he noticed the stares he was getting from his two friends.

"You do know she's just teasing?" Hermione said slowly.

Ron's eyebrow just twitched in irritation, wondering whether or not the girl really was teasing him or not. Either way, it was messing up his head. Not really wanting to dwell on it, he shrugged his shoulders, not caring either way if she really was teasing him or actually hinting at something. Scratch that, the latter horrified him.

"I hope she is," Ron just muttered in a defeated tone.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger just shared a look with each other before losing their composure and giggling like madmen. Ron just huffed at his friends, wondering if they were on his side or not.

"Don't forget to write you two," the redhead reminded his friends.

"We won't!" Harry managed to get out in between his bout of giggles.

"And don't forget to do your homework!" Hermione tacked on. The redhead just snorted in amusement at the duo.

"Take care!" Ron shouted over his shoulder, hand waving over his shoulder to his friends as he headed over his parents so that they could go search for the rest of the Weasley family.

The two preteens smiled as they waved goodbye to their mutual friend and his parents. Letting their arms fall to their sides when the Weasleys were out of sight, they looked one another in the eyes and saw a decent bit of fear, trepidation and anxiousness in the other's eyes.

"You ready?" Harry asked as his hand found her own.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Hermione replied with an uneasy smile, fingers interlacing themselves between Harry's slightly larger ones.

The two of them took in shaky, uneasy breaths, steeling their nerves and strengthening their resolves in the endeavor they would have to be undertaking soon. Finding two empty luggage carriers, they placed their assortment of trunks on them and made their way to where the barrier that separated platform 9 ¾ from Muggle King's Cross.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at Harry, eyes anxious and resolve wavering slightly. Though she knew Harry was right behind her, she felt a little irrational due to the fact she did not have the physical reassurance that was his in hers.

Her best friend simply smiled at her and pushed his luggage carrier up beside her. The boy smiled at her when and bumped his hip against hers and gave her a roguish smile. She could positively tell that her face was alight, but a part of her did not care because she abashedly in love with her best friend.

'Oh the things you do to me Mr. Potter,' she thought wistfully as she bumped her hip against his in return. "Thank you Harry," Hermione said with a radiant smile.

"Always 'Mione," he murmured as he pecked her on the lips. Rather than be embarrassed, Hermione just gave a slightly giddy giggle that seemed to not fit yet fit her so well.

"Ladies first."

His bushy haired best friend, girlfriend just stuck her tongue out at him, causing Harry to bark with laughter.

* * *

Jacob Granger decided, once he saw Harry Potter for the first time, the boy would never be right for his daughter. Sure from his daughter's letters described the boy as being an honorable, kind and soft spoken young lad who would stand up for anyone if he believed it right. That was all well and good… if this were the Dark Ages where knights, kingdoms and adventures existed.

This was the 20th Century. As such, while such virtues were exalted, the real virtues held true were those of power, wealth and unerring intelligence. The Grangers had spades of the third virtue, were amassing the second virtue and slowly gaining more of the first.

From Harry Potter's looks, he could tell that the boy hardly came from wealth due to his second hand baggy clothing. His lanky form gave no indication of physical power while the boy's own presence hardly phased Jacob, having been in the presence of powerful men and women. The damning evidence was the fact that Hermione herself wrote that Harry's grades were average overall.

"A pleasure to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger." The young boy was odd in the fact as he did not shake Jacob's hand, but rather bowed low to the man. He also took his wife's hand and lightly kissed her knuckles as well. What did he think he was, a character from a fantasy story?

"My name is Harry James Potter," the boy introduced himself cordially. "Hermione has told me much of her parents, and I must say, her description of the two of you, while very detailed, does neither of you justice."

Charlotte Granger smiled serenely at the boy, obviously taken with the young lad. Jacob was discreet however in showing his displeasure and did so by closing his eyes and counting to five.

"So, I hear from Hermione that the two of you have accepted apprenticeships?" Charlotte asked, her eyes sparkling with a myriad of unanswered questions.

"Yes Mrs. Granger-"

"Please call me Charlotte," Hermione's mother giggled. "A friend of our daughter is allowed to be formal with me." Harry regarded the lady, who looked like a much older Hermione Granger save for the slight signs of age, with an arched brow, but smiled none the less.

"Of course, Charlotte," Harry said we a slight bow of his head. "I have accepted an apprenticeship in Potions under one of the most accomplished Potioneers ever to walk the face of the Earth." He then motioned with his hand to Hermione. "My dear friend however will be apprenticed under Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration."

'So the boy will learn how to work with chemicals. Or the 'Magical' equivalent of them,' Jacob thought quietly as he regarded the boy. 'It sounds more along the lines of bio-chemical… He _may_ actually be up to snuff if he can work this out.'

"I'll have to stay at my relative's home for twenty-four hours before I can return to the school, as is the stipulation for all apprentices still in school."

Jacob Granger stiffened at this. Seeing the looks that Hermione was giving Harry, looks he did not want to see on her young face until she had found well to do man when she was thirty-five, he jumped into the conversation. He had kept his silence for too long.

"And I'm quite sure they will be missing you Harry," Jacob said with a false smile. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly when Harry's face turned completely neutral. He could not tell if it were due to his words or his smile, nor did he care to know. "Come along Hermione, there is much you must tell us of your time at school." He then beckoned Charlotte to himself and began to stride away with her on his arm, expecting their daughter to be right on their heels.

"I'm not leaving Harry."

Charlotte Granger knew from the looks Hermione gave the boy that her daughter held Harry in such a high regard that she would even disregard orders from her father. She now loved that boy even more, as he seemed to draw out a part of Hermione that Charlotte knew was buried deep away within her own mind. For so long her daughter seemed more of a doll, following orders and sucking it up, rather than a young girl experiencing life.

Though she loved her husband dearly, and would follow him into the jaws of death, she knew he was flawed, as he was merely human. As such, due to his upbringing and promises, he had turned into a rule orientated man. Charlotte cursed her father and mother as well as Jacob's own mother and father for turning him into this.

"What was that?" Jacob asked with a calm voice. The question was rhetoric of course, but that did not stop Hermione from repeating herself, though this time in a more resolute voice. He did not frown, rather the corners of lips slouched just a bit to show his displeasure.

"I believe you forget your place my daughter." His eyes narrowed microscopically when he did not see her flinch, but rather grab that boy's hand. "You are to return home. You are still a minor, and as such you must follow my rules so long as you a minor."

"And how much longer after that will you try to impose your rules on her?" Harry asked with a slight inclination of his eyebrow. Jacob could however hear the challenge and fire within the boy's voice despite his calm attitude. He definitely did not like this boy.

"This is a discussion amongst family, and as such, strangers should not butt in, boy."

"Then it is fine." Jacob felt like frothing at the mouth due to the grin on the boy's face. "She is of course my family as well."

A silence descended over the small group, everyone ignoring the ocean of people passing by them. Hermione nervously bit her lower lip and looked over at Harry seeking some kind of confidence to stand against her father. Her friend looked over at her, having felt her eyes upon him, and smiled while holding onto her hand. The bushy haired girl felt a sigh of relief let loose from her lips and a wave of courage wash over her.

"I do believe I never signed papers to adopt you, boy," Jacob said after a while, his voice restrained only due to their surroundings.

"Ah yes, I believe I overlooked asking for your permission to marry your daughter," Harry replied with an easygoing grin.

"Unacceptable." He ignored his wife and daughters shouts of protest. "I will not allow my daughter to marry such… filth."

"Daddy!" Hermione shouted, tears welling in her eyes. "He's my friend! He's the only one who I could ever count on!" Charlotte flinched at that, realizing that it was due to her husband's influence that left Hermione alone with no one to truly rely on. "He's kind to me! He loves me as much as I love him!" Her mother closed her eyes, understanding Hermione had finally found the thing she had craved above all else that even she, as a mother, could not even provide.

"Stop this foolishness Hermione!" her father hissed through his teeth. "What did I tell you about being a Granger?" Hermione deflated due to the fact that her father would never recognize Harry due to the Granger Virtues.

"Power." Harry ticked off with his pointer finger. "Wealth and unerring intelligence. Am I wrong?"

Jacob Granger's temper was getting there, yet still under enough control for him to appear stoic. "How do you know that boy?"

"There are no secrets between Hermione and me," Harry said with a grin. "She did not tell me at all however. When she and I had accepted one another, we simply opened our hearts, minds and memories to one another." He grin spread further. "Did you also know, that despite all the pressure you put on her, she still loves you dearly?"

The male Granger froze where he stood, as if the entire scene before him were a train wreck occurring.

"That despite how much she wants to defy you and stay by my side, she wishes you would accept that she is happy doing what she wants to do, rather than what is told of her." The smile he gave Hermione when she found his hand was brilliant, filled with an unwavering devotion and love for the girl beside her. "She still loves you, both of you dearly with all her heart.

"So allow me to reintroduce myself," Harry said bowing with a flourish of his hand. "I am Harry James Potter, future Lord Potter and Baron of Richmond." He grinned at the man who stared at him with both silent shock. "I have plans over the summer to rid myself of my relatives and either free my wrongly convicted godfather or get myself emancipated. Either option I will be happy with of course. My betrothal to Hermione, however unofficial, is quite serious."

Hermione's father stared the young boy in the face and was reminded of another cocky, defiant boy. Not wanting to carry on the discussion in favor of looking over all the information, he simply exhaled. However, he did find himself begrudgingly respecting the boy. Even if he needed a punch in the face.

"You will send us letters Hermione." Her father said no more and turned on his heels, and seemed to glide his way through the crowd. Charlotte was at a loss of words, so instead tearfully hugged her daughter.

"I'm so happy for you Hermione," her mother whispered into her ear. "Don't let him change. Don't ever let him change."

The bushy haired girl's eyes were wide as she regarded the retreating form of her, wondering what her mother was alluding to. She shook her head however when she realized that she would never let Harry change himself or become something he was not. It would kill her if he did.

"Oh man!" Harry exhaled as he rocked a little on the balls of his feet. "I don't know which was harder, keeping my temper or not running away!" He laughed when he received a whack to his shoulder. That was silenced when he also received a kiss to the cheek.

"You're a brave wizard, you know that Harry?" Hermione asked with a sweet smile.

"Not as great as you Hermione," the Boy-Who-Lived chuckled uneasily while scratching the back of his head.

His best friend, besides Ron of course, giggled at his humbleness. "Let's agree that we're both brilliant people."

"You're going to keep reminding me of that aren't you?" Harry asked with a grin, happy that the uneasy aura he felt surrounding her had calmed down.

"I'll keep doing so until you believe so," Hermione grinned back, letting him realize she would be there right beside him to help him back onto his feet.

"So long as I get to return the favor." The once lonely boy would never let the only person to show him unconditional affection believe she were less than what she was. He would stay by her side until the end of time, his last thought of only her and nothing else.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, now feeling brave. She giggled when she saw the slightly annoyed look pass over his face. Harry just sighed.

"Let's just get his over with," he muttered, less than amused. His thoughts had immediately latched onto scenarios on how the encounter with the Dursleys would go and found his mood souring even more due to how badly each of them went over in his head.

Hermione's hand soon found his own, pulling him from his brooding. Looking over at her, he could see that she had a small smile on her face and flushed cheeks. Squeezing her hand gently, he smiled as well and the two of them walked forward to find Harry's relative.

* * *

To say that Hermione's opinion of the Dursleys dropped would be an understatement. If one were to equate it to the dropping of a meteor on Earth, one would still fall short of how far and hard her opinion of them had fallen. Their attitude, their presence and the way they held themselves as if they were better than others just rubbed her the wrong way.

She had somehow managed to keep her temper down when it came to them. Harry had it easy with her parents, as the only one he had to contend with was her father and he was a rather rule and manner orientated man. His uncle on the other hand made her want to turn him into a pig and serve him up, roasted on a spit mind, to his family.

"Mr. Dursley," she ground out through her clenched teeth, "Harry and I will only be at your home for twenty-four hours. I don't know how much plainer we can be." She held up her hand when she saw his face turn puce with rage. "If you blow up here, how on Earth would you be considered normal? Losing your cool when it comes to dealing with two children?" Hermione smirked at the older man.

Though Vernon and Dudley were silenced by her remark, Petunia regarded Hermione a little bit more critically. For a long time, she had seen more of Lily in her nephew rather than Potter despite the physical similarities. Now however, Harry seemed to smile much like how James did during his wedding to Lily. Hermione herself, Petunia realized, was much like her sister. She could tell that Hermione came from a well to do family, due to her mannerisms, and that she was rather intelligent due to the vocabulary she used and well thought out arguments she spoke.

Seeing the two stand side by side, she instead saw a younger Lily Evans and James Potter. Petunia felt a cold shiver run down her spine and wondered for a moment if she were going to have to deal with a Xerox of those two for her sins.

Vernon Dursley grunted to himself and began to waddle away with his son and wife trailing behind him, leaving the duo behind. Though Hermione and Harry followed at a sedate pace, they both felt relieved by the fact that the encounter could have gone much, much worse.

* * *

Hermione and Harry did their utmost best to avoid the Dursleys the moment they stepped into Number 4 Privet Drive. Somehow though, the bushy haired girl found herself standing in front of the cupboard under the stairs. She did her best to reign in her temper the moment she saw it, but that did not stop her magic flowing from her body. All three Dursleys cowered were they stood, and for a moment wondered if they were actually going to be killed by the young girl.

Petunia's mind reeled at the fact that this girl was more than likely Lily's retribution given life.

They heaved sighs of relief when the magic presence disappeared from their home. That was soon followed by sounds of sobbing. Vernon would have sneered if it were not for the hate filled glare that Harry leveled on his relatives. When the young boy's found Petunia's own, the former Evans broke down when she looked into those green eyes that were so much like her own sister's.

"Every last one of disgusts me," Hermione growled out through her tears. "How is this normal? HOW IS THIS NORMAL?!" she pointed a strained finger at the cupboard door. "How is making a child sleep in a cupboard under the stairs normal?! Every single of you disgust me! And you!" she snarled as she regarded Harry's aunt, his mother's own sister. She could not continue her rant however as she broke down further.

"It's alright," Harry whispered soothingly, rubbing her back as he held his loved one in his embrace. "They aren't worth your tears. They aren't worth it." Vernon would have said something if it were not once more for the fact he was silenced by Harry's glare.

"You're worth everything I have Harry!" Hermione sobbed into his arms. "I can't- I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me!"

"All I ask is you love me," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

"With all my heart," she whispered back to Harry, kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

Completely ignoring the incredulous looks on Dudley and Vernon's faces, and the tear stained yet sad smiling face of Petunia, Harry carried Hermione back to his room bridal-style. He ignored his wobbly legs and his strained arms and focused on just making sure the girl in his arms was comforted and reassured.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stared at his father in shock, wondering if what he was told by the man he had for a time idolized was true. For a long time he had believed that his father had followed Voldemort purely on the grounds that Voldemort would restore the old ways. But the information Harry had provided on Voldemort had shaken his belief concerning the Heir's true intentions. Add to the fact he had learned of how many 'Blood Traitors' were killed, and he his belief in Blood Supremacy was shaken further.

What would be the point of killing the 'Blood Traitors' and driving off the Muggleborn if all it left were just a very small group of Purebloods? What on Earth would they rule over if all that was left it was just them? He could just imagine the infighting that would come about with all the power hungry people in close proximity with each other. No matter the situation, he had realized that Blood Supremacy was more of a self-destructive act rather than self-cleansing.

"I can believe that," Lucius agreed when Draco voiced his thoughts to his father just a few hours after from returning from Hogwarts. The young Malfoy just stared at his father in mute shock, wondering if something were wrong with the man.

"After a time amongst the other Death Eaters, I had come to realize that not one of them had higher cognitive abilities. In actuality, I had learned that nearly everyone who had joined did so merely because they were power hungry people."

"And you father?" Draco growled, wondering if the man he had idolized was nothing but a mere fake, a phantom created to control the young Malfoy heir and poison his mind into becoming another Lucius Malfoy.

"I joined because my father, you grandfather, promised that his entire line would serve Voldemort so long as he lived via Blood Oath. So long as there is a wizard or witch with Malfoy blood in their veins, we will serve Lord Voldemort until either one of us is ended."

That single comment had floored Draco making him come to the stunning conclusion that he was to serve Voldemort the moment that monster returned. His mind further halted when he remembered who he had just made friends with after so many months of trying. He would once more be on the opposite side of the boy who understood him even if slightly. Though he would be grieved to tell Potter, he would have to fulfill the obligations in his Blood.

"Wait, why do we have to still serve him? I thought he died that night he had tried to kill H- Potter?"

"If that were the case," Lucius said, regarding his son's near slip of the tongue with curious intent, "then I would never have placed that diary in the young female Weasley's belongings."

"You did that?" the young blonde asked, doing his best to keep his voice neutral.

"Only because the will of that diary commanded me to do so." Lucius gauged his son's emotions and noted slightly the relief that passed over Draco's face. Interesting. "I do not bow willing to anyone. I only do so because I cannot fathom the consequences of what would happen if I did not. I do know however that there are good people out there who would fix the mistakes I must unfortunately bring about."

"You're protecting Mother and me," Draco whispered quietly, understanding dawning on his face.

"Yes Draco," Lucius nodded to his son, a small, yet sad smile on his face. "I joined because if I did not, that would have left Narcissa at the mercy of her family. I did so to protect her. I do so even now, because if I default on the oath, you would have to be the one next to carry out Voldemort's will."

Draco was silent for some time, digesting what his father had said. His mind was trying to understand more of who his father really was, and came to understand that maybe his father was not a truly evil man, but a man bound by his duty and love for his wife. The young Malfoy now understood why the relationship between his mother and father seemed strained.

"Does Mother sometimes?" Draco left the question hanging, feeling uncomfortable about finishing that particular line of thought.

"I wish she didn't Draco. Merlin knows I've told her enough I did this for her."

"Are you sure we don't have a Hufflepuff somewhere in the family?" Draco asked jokingly, trying to lighten the heavy feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach.

"This loyalty has more to do with family rather than society." Lucius' voice was stern as he reprimanded his son. "I would trade away of our riches if it meant my family could dissolve its bonds with Voldemort and flee to a safe haven. It is precisely due to the government and society that Voldemort was allowed to run rampant. I want nothing more to do with such groups if I can help it."

Draco held his tongue about the government subject, due to the fact his father always hung around with Minister Fudge. He however remembered once more that it was the Blood Oath compelling his father to further the Blood Supremacy cause rather than his father's own will.

Or so he wanted to believe.

Lucius glanced at the clock nearby, wondering what time it was.

"I believe Narcissa will have dinner ready by now." Despite popular belief of a number of Purebloods being lazy, a few of them, including the Malfoys, knew how to work. Narcissa was delighted to learn that when she married Lucius, she would be able to pursue cooking, a pastime her parents had denied her.

"Do you think she'll have roasted Quall?" Draco asked eagerly as he and his father left the latter's office, loving his mother's roasted quall above all of her other dishes.

"I believe its pheasant with poached eggs today." Lucius chuckled when he saw Draco wrinkle his nose at that. "Now, now Draco. You know your Mother cooked this last time you came back. It was a dish her own family prepared when she and her sisters would return from Hogwarts." Deciding to get another good laugh in for himself, he added, "I think I'll ask Marcus if he can allow his daughter over so that she can learn the recipe."

"Father!" the young blonde groaned, embarrassed at being teased regarding his childhood friend.

Lucius smiled slightly though on the inside his mind was awash with grief. 'I hope beyond all hope that Potter finds a way to stop the Dark Lord. If not, then Draco will be torn between two worlds just as I was.'

Lucius Malfoy II was not an emotionless man, nor a heartless man. He just wanted his family left alone, away from the rest of the world's prying eyes, thieving hands and twisted minds. If that meant playing one side and keeping a dagger behind his back to end the other, then so be it.

His family came first above all others and he would do whatever it took to protect it.

* * *

So... Right. I won't be updating too much due to work and schoolwork. Expect chapters in maybe two weeks or so. I'll tell more of each characters story later, just not right now. So, see ya guys later!


	14. Chapter XIV Scars on His Heart

Chapter XIV

Scars on His Heart

* * *

"_You don't love someone because they are perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they are not."_

―_Jodi Picoult_

* * *

Once more, a deep hatred began to grow within Harry Potter. This hatred was born once more due to the harm that was placed upon the one he loved above all others. Though she was not physically harmed, her heart and spirit were harmed.

Some dark part of Harry cursed Soul Binds and the Dursleys to the deepest pits of Hell. He cursed Soul Binds because if not for that form of magic, Hermione would never have had to have gone through the torture that was his life before Hogwarts. He cursed the Dursleys more than anything for putting him through said torture that left him a changed young man who could never truly be like others.

A wave of sadness and guilt soon rushed over his mind, body, heart and soul, leaving a hollow, bitter feeling in its wake. While he was wallowing in self-pity and drowning in hatred, he had nearly forgotten about the quietly sleeping girl on his bed in his room under snuggled beneath the covers right beside him.

Hermione had cried herself to sleep in his arms, sobbing as she told loved him over and over again and that she would never let him have to feel anymore sadness or loneliness from now unto the day she drew her last breath. His love for her grew even more, as he felt the infinite love, devotion and loyalty she held for him. Though a part of him, the very dark part of him, cursed Hermione Granger for making him choose between his own personal freedom and her, he knew he would choose her every single time over himself.

She was that worth it.

How could he hate her? Hermione was most likely the only person besides the Weasleys to show him any genuine affection that was unconditional. Though the Weasleys were kind in that they treated him as one of their own, it was Hermione who treated him as if he were his own person. Whenever he doubted himself or his own abilities, she always reassured him by saying he would no matter what succeed and triumph where others failed. A year ago she had compared him to his father, but she had retracted that statement in place of another after his first match.

"You're a great Quidditch player Harry. It's not your blood that makes you great. It's you who's great." The embarrassed smile she gave him along with her blushing cheeks were beautiful. "Don't ever let anyone say otherwise."

It was on that day that Harry's unknown love for her had begun to take root in his heart.

So a part of him had to thank the Dursleys, and by extension Dumbledore, for allowing him to become the young man that had captured the heart of Hermione Granger. Though he had lived through mental and emotional abuse untold, he had defied all expectations and turned into a young man with exceeding kindness, unfathomable bravery, undaunted inner strength and compassion beyond compare.

How could one turn to darkness and hatred due harassment by hatred and darkness? He had once asked himself that when he lay in his bed in the Hospital Wing after defeating Quirrell and Voldemort. Though it seemed enticing to accept the offer, he had thought it through and realized if he did accept Voldemort's request, he would just be like the Dursleys and Voldemort, small, petty, hate filled people lashing back against a world they perceived to have to slighted them. Harry could not even begin to imagine inflicting harm unto another person, for he himself understood to his core what it meant to have pain inflicted upon. And even further than that, he realized it meant abandoning all of the people he called friend for power. The same people who treated him with kindness and friendship.

It meant abandoning Hermione… and one day pointing his wand at her ready to kill her.

No.

He could never do that to her. She had ignited a light within himself that he had long thought was extinguished due to self-loathing and despair. Hermione had believed in him unconditionally, believed in Harry Potter, after a time, where others would do so just because he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

And now she loved him with all her heart and promised to never leave his side so long as he loved her. How could he even dare to even leave her side when she was most likely the only other than his parents to promise him that?

'Don't ever give into your hatred Harry,' he told himself in his mind. 'It's not just you anymore. Hermione's here with me. I can't let myself forget that I also have to protect her as well.'

'I'll always be by your side Harry.' The young boy's eyes widened when he heard her faint voice in his mind.

'Hermione?' he asked tentatively.

'I also feel that I have to fight to protect you Harry,' her voice responded, slowly becoming stronger and stronger. 'You also gave me a beautiful light that I thought I never had.' Though she was asleep, her body snuggled further into his own, her arms tightening their grip on him. 'I can't afford to lose you either.'

Once more, the love he felt in his heart for Hermione Granger grew even greater. Harry observed that when he felt his heart and soul grow lighter a smile had grown on her face, causing him to smile in return. Hugging her closer to his body, he breathed deep the aroma of vanilla and crisp parchment that was so Hermione.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered as he kissed the crown of her head before allowing sleep to claim him.

'I love you Harry,' he heard Hermione reply just before sleep welcomed him warmly.

* * *

When Harry Potter and Hermione Granger made their way down the stairs after their individual morning routines, they were greeted by the sight of Professors Dumbledore and Snape calmly sitting in the Dursley's living room.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape!" Harry exclaimed as he and his best friend made their way over to the two older men. "What are you two doing here?"

"None of that 'Professor' stuff Harry," Dumbledore said jovially, rising from his seat. He made his way over to the two children and surprised them both by pulling them into a large hug. "We are outside of Hogwarts and it is summer. You do not need to address us by those titles right now." He then motioned toward the chairs and sofa. "Please, let's all sit down."

The moment Harry and Hermione sat down, the young boy asked the question that was bugging him in the back of his mind. "How'd you guys get in?"

Severus just raised an eyebrow at Harry and slowly extracted his wand from the fold of his robes. Harry balked at the Head of Slytherin House while Hermione looked bug-eyed. The professor gave the barest hints of a smirk before slowly stowing away his wand.

"To answer your first question, we are here to discuss your future living conditions with the Dursleys by informing them of what will be happening over the coming weeks," Dumbledore explained in a clam voice.

"That's not everything though… right?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"No," Snape replied with a closed eyes and grit teeth. "That was the original plan, but when we saw," his eyes darted behind Harry and Hermione to where the cupboard under the stairs was, "_that_," he spat out with much hatred and malice, "all promises were off."

"Why?" Dumbledore murmured sadly as his shoulders sagged. Looking closer, everyone could see that they were shaking minutely and a few tears were running down his face. "Lily loved Petunia dearly. She would talk so much about her and how she wished she were at Hogwarts with her. She cared the world for her sister." He had to pause as he felt his eyes giving out more tears. "She even told me that she hoped her nephew and you, Harry, could be friends as you grew up."

"Jealousy ruins people," Snape muttered just barely enough for everyone to hear. "I am just as guilty of doing the same to Potter as Petunia is." The former best friend of Lily Potter neé Evans looked up into the green eyes of Harry Potter when he felt the younger man rest his hand on his shoulder.

"Do you regret it?" the young boy asked seriously.

Looking up into those green eyes brought Snape back to the time he was confronted by Lily just a little after the Leaving Feast during their seventh year at Hogwarts. Those green, soulful eyes that stared him down now were a trademark of Lily whenever she was reaching out to his heart with her own.

* * *

"I guess this is goodbye?" Lily asked nervously a minute or so after Severus Snape had entered the classroom she was in, her back to him. She had brought herself up to the Astronomy Tower and was staring off into the distance.

"It doesn't have to be this way you know," Snape replied hoarsely. He had been dreading this conversation even before Lily had asked to talk to him alone nearly an hour ago.

The dread had started when he had seen Potter had told him one day he would win. At the time, he had no idea what the arrogant boy had meant, but as time passed, he began to realize what those words meant. The months following that proclamation were marked with Potter wooing Lily and failing spectacularly. Honestly, Severus knew that Lily was not into that type of relationship.

But as time passed, Potter began to change his methods and had learned to read Lily just as well as Severus had been able to. Though still brash and loud, Potter now had this special air about him that many a leader in the past had. It made Gryffindor appear far grander than usual and it rubbed Snape all the wrong ways whenever he saw Lily blushing in the general vicinity of Potter.

Severus's dread increased ten-fold when he committed the cardinal sin of calling Lily a Mudblood. That had caused her to be catapulted into the waiting arms of Potter. But he had no one to blame for that but himself. For days he had drowned in self-loathing and despair as he realized the light he had been reaching out for had been smothered by his own ego and hatred.

He had wondered how differently everything would have gone had he befriended James Potter when he and Lily had first met the uncertain boy.

"It can't be any other way Sev," Lily said as she turned around to face her best friend turning former best friend. Severus felt that someone was stabbing his heart with a million needles. First he lost his mother not even a year ago to disease, and now he was losing Lily.

"Lily," Severus stammered out. "I," he could not find the words to give the feelings in his heart form. He was in Slytherin, house of the ambitious and cunning. Those types of traits failed when it came down to heart to heart talks. And he could not lie through his teeth to Lily. She would see through the farce and hate him even more, something he was desperately trying to avoid.

"Thank you Sev." The smile on her face was so radiant and beautiful. It reminded him of why he fell in love with her. But the dark part of his mind had attacked with a vengeance and put him down about those feelings. He had not even realized that Lily was just a few inches in front when he had his little pity party.

Severus was stunned senseless when he felt Lily's own lips tenderly brush against his own. While staring down at her, his mind raged. One part was elated that he had finally been kissed by the girl he had loved since he could understand his own emotions. Another part however sneered, pointing out that Lily's lips had more than likely kissed Potter's own. That part would have gone to even further with more disparaging comments, had Lily's next comment not rendered him even more stunned.

"I loved you Sev." A slow and steady stream of tears were pouring from her yes. "I had hoped that the little wistful boy I met so long ago was still somewhere in here." He felt her hand over his heart and realized that he as well was leaking a few tears.

"He's still there, somewhere." She gave him a watery smile. "But I can't find him. He's too lost in himself. The man I see standing before me isn't the man he wanted to be."

'He's right here!' his mind screamed in vain. His body had shut down and trapped him in his own mind, as if he were having an out of body experience. Severus could see through his own eyes, hear with his ears, but he could not for the life of him respond with his own voice. It was as if the world were crashing down around him, and he had frozen in place as it did so, unable to do so due to feeling so powerless.

"We've chosen sides too Sev." No. No! He did all this for her! How could this happen? Did she not realize that he would do anything and everything for her? "You've gone to a place I can't follow."

'I can still come back! Please don't leave me!'

"I would have followed you to save you, but I'd probably be killed before I could even hope to save you." She was killing him. Her words had turned the needle into knives that now shredded his heart to ribbons. He had absolutely no hope of disproving her, because he knew her words were the truth.

"Please, have a good life Sev." Why now, of all times to do so, does his body fail him?! "I hope you'll find someone who can follow you and be with you without fear."

'I just want you!' Her arms soon found their way around him and she held the slightly catatonic man for a moment before releasing him, stepping back and smiling at him again.

Lily then brushed past the young man, realizing that he so wanted to say something but had no courage to do so. As tears streamed down her eyes, she cursed and pitied Severus Snape for being a coward and not plucking up any bravery, bravery and confidence she had slowly instilled into him over the years.

Minutes passed after the door shut itself, heralding the departure of Lily Evans. Severus Snape finally broke from his catatonic trance and fell down unto his hands and knees. He began cursing the entire world for what felt like hours but was in truth minutes. The target of his hatred soon turned to himself and he realized he was spiraling.

"I really am pathetic," he chuckled darkly. He staggered back up onto his feet, and brushed off his robes. Looking out the window to the horizon, Snape realized what he needed to do to ensure Lily was safe.

Forgoing the return train, Severus Snape headed to the Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"I regret it, yes," Snape replied in a monotone voice, his eyes staring off at something far off into the distance.

Harry nodded in reply and squeezed the Professor's shoulder for just a moment before releasing his grip and returning to his seat next to Hermione. His hand then found his bushy haired friend's and gave it a squeeze and receive a reassuring one in return.

Dumbledore gave them the barest of glances, his eyes twinkling with warmth before turning back to Severus Snape. The younger man gave the Professor only a single look that spoke volumes of his pain and self-loathing.

"Severus," Albus began. "If you are not up to it…"

"I'm fine Headmaster," Snape dismissed casually with a wave of his hand, not really paying attention to wizened Professor. Dumbledore would have been miffed if not for the fact he understood what was distracting Severus so much as to casually rebuke the older man.

"I'd like to talk to Petunia alone when she and her husband awake." The Head of Slytherin House shot Harry and Hermione a glance before staring the Headmaster down. "If that is fine with you."

"I believe that is for the best," Albus nodded in acceptance. He understood that because Severus was the closest to Lily out of their little group and grew up with the girl, the younger man at least had a passing relationship with Petunia. "I have been meaning to talk to Vernon for some time now." He gave Harry a sorrowful look and received a sad shake of the head from the young lad. "I just wish I had this talk sooner."

Wanting to break the tense atmosphere that had descended over the group, Harry spoke up and asked the two older men whether or not they had eaten breakfast. When they both shook their heads, stating their own reasons for skipping the morning meal, Harry grinned at the two men.

"Let me introduce you to my recipe of Strawberry Crepes."

* * *

Any person who walked into a dining room that contained two strangers, one an old man dressed in garishly colored clothing and a man with greasy hair and black robes, arguing over crepes while two young teenagers giggled amongst themselves would be hard pressed to come up with a coherent thought, let alone an argument.

Vernon Dursley was puce with either rage, embarrassment, shock or a combination of two or all three at the sight before him. More freaks had popped up in his normal house in his normal neighborhood to ruin _his_ _normal_ everyday life! To compound the fact, the boy had not even made them breakfast and what food he made was that blasted French imitation of the pancake!

While her husband was red with rage, Petunia was as white as a sheet. The moment she had walked into the dining room, her eyes had zeroed in on the younger of the two men sitting down at the table arguing over the strawberry crepes. Not for last time in twenty-four hours, the sister of Lily Potter neé Evans wondered whether or not fate was coming back and kicking her in the rear with a vengeance with the sole of its shoe marked 'karma'.

Oddly enough however, Dudley Dursley soon found himself bypassing any thoughts on the company in the dining room and instead pulling a up a chair at the table to eat breakfast. However when he reached across the table to grab the plate with the crepes on it, a fork poked his hand rather hard, causing the plump boy to recoil.

"Ow!" Dudley whined pathetically. "What was that for?"

"Reaching across the table, boy," Snape sneered lightly. "If you had any manners, you would ask someone to pass them to you."

Dudley Dursley, while having terrible grades and a near oblivious attitude to surroundings, understood that the tone in the greasy haired man's brooked no arguments or excuses. So finally showing a gram of etiquette, Dudley mumbled for someone to pass the crepes and strawberries.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you," Snape drawled. Hermione and Harry were snickering to themselves and whispering things not of consequence while Dumbledore looked on amused, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Pass the crepes and strawberries," Dudley repeated once more, face red with embarrassment.

"And?" The arched brow Snape gave the whale of a boy reminded Dudley of his boxing instructor talking down to a child.

"Please." He heaved a sigh of relief when Harry passed the crepes down his way while Dumbledore handed him the bowl full of strawberries and glaze. Realizing he was on rather thin ice from the cold looks he was receiving the seated people, Dudley only grabbed three crepes and took a rather small portion of the strawberries and glaze.

"As I was saying Headmaster, crepes must be rolled cut and dunked in the topping of choice. It is the civilized way of doing it." Snape's face went sour when he saw that Albus rolled his eyes at him and chuckled.

"Severus, crepes are best eaten rolled up with the topping in the center and eaten by hand," Dumbledore replied with that damned twinkle in his eyes and a grandfatherly smile.

"Like scones!" Harry piped up.

"No offence Professor Snape," Hermione started, "But I rather like the act of eating crepes like scones over eating them with a fork and knife."

"Ah! Petunia, Vernon! Please sit!" Albus said to the elder Dursleys, hoping to change the direction of the conversation they were currently holding.

"I believe I'll just go make myself some tea," Petunia murmured as she made her way to the kitchen to distance herself away from everyone, but mostly Severus Snape.

"Boy," Vernon growled, his voice showing the barest hints of the seething rage he currently held. "Where is breakfast?"

"Right here Uncle Vernon," Harry replied coolly, suddenly pulled from his engaging conversation with Hermione on Charms and Transfiguration. "If you'd like something else, all you have to do is ask." He then turned his attention back to Hermione. Dumbledore was watching Vernon's reaction like a hawk and was not happy to hear what the fat man said next.

"I will not have to ask some little freak who has been freeloading in my home to make me my breakfast!" Vernon Dursley bellowed, face red with rage. "You will get in the kitchen and cook my breakfast or else I'll give you the beating of your life!" Before the man could even move, fast as a flash, Dumbledore was quick to his feet, wand and hand and froze the elder male Dursley in his tracks.

"It seems," Dumbledore began slowly as he took his seat once more at the table, "that I was completely mistaken in placing my trust in your relatives to raise you in a loving and safe environment." He shot Vernon a glare. "I had hoped Muggles such as these did not exist, that they had gone past their hatred and fear of magic." With a shake of his head, he regarded the young couple before him.

Harry just shook his head in reply to Dumbledore's unasked question. "This is probably the first time I've heard Uncle Vernon threaten me with physical violence." His gaze was detached and cold as he regarded the large man. "He's rough handled me before, but never hard enough to leave a bruise or such."

"That still does not excuse his abysmal behavior Harry," the Headmaster interjected.

"It's in the past now Professor Dumbledore." He waved off the Headmaster's worries. "I just hope to put this entire part of my life behind me." Harry gave Hermione a significant look and squeezed her hand. "We can't change the past. All the past does is change how we feel about the present." The young boy then smiled at the Headmaster and Potions Professor. "What we can do is atone for the mistakes we have wrought and the sins we have committed."

"And on that note," Albus began as he stood, "I believe you two should get packed so we can head off."

The two young teenagers nodded in agreement with the wizened Professor and scurried off to the first floor of Number 4 Privet Drive. The sound of objects moving about could be heard on the ground floor while Dumbledore and Snape waited where they sat.

"Ah! Almost forgot." With a quick _Finite_ spell, Vernon Dursley was released from his suspended animation. He was stopped from speaking a word when he saw the wand of Dumbledore pointed right at him.

"I am usually a kind and forgiving man," Albus began with a neutral tone. His face hardened however and his voice adopted a steely edge to it. "But the abuse you have heaped upon Harry Potter was beyond what I thought you would commit. I had hope that you would simply ignore him rather than. TREAT. HIM. LIKE. SCUM. As if he was a mistake brought into this world." For the first time since he turned his former friend into a proverbial vegetable, Albus Dumbledore shot someone a truly hate filled glare. "You disgust me Vernon Dursley."

"It's you Freaks that need to leave!" Vernon shot back, his face puce once more.

"If anyone is a freak," Snape said calmly, appearing directly behind the large man, an object in his hand pointed at the back of Vernon's head, "It is you."

Everyone could possibly hear a pin drop due to the tense atmosphere that blanketed the dining room. The Dursleys were surprised to see that in Severus Snape's hand was a rather wickedly sharp and long knife pointed at Vernon Dursley. Albus himself was torn between reprimanding Severus for threatening Vernon and telling Snape to not make a mess of things with a knife.

The Potions Professor however sheathed the knife that could have possibly been a small short sword when he heard the trunks being dragged down the stairs to the hallway.

"Are we ready?" Dumbledore asked the two children as he left the dining room and headed to the sitting room.

From where they were all standing, the Dursleys and Severus could hear Hermione and Harry talking with the Headmaster and asking where Professor Snape was and if he were going to be joining them.

"He has some business to finish up with you Aunt Harry," Dumbledore replied. "I've already said my piece with your Uncle and have no more need to discuss such topics, because you see, my blood pressure doesn't need to get worse." They heard the two young teenagers laugh at the older wizard's attempt at humor and followed him out the door.

"Now then." Snape pulled his wand and shot a spell at Vernon and Dudley. "The two of you will leave the house for three hours. I do not wish to gaze upon your terrible presences." With a glassy look in the two male Dursley's eyes, they made their way up the stairs to dress and leave.

When the two of them made their way out of the house and the sound of Vernon's company car became distant, Snape regarded Petunia critically.

"Petunia," Severus said without a hint of warmth or hatred.

"Severus," Petunia replied while looking away while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Why?"

"You know why Severus."

"She thought the world of you."

"I know."

"She loved you dearly." She gave no reply, but Severus continued. "She actually wished you could come along with her."

"That's a lie," Petunia whispered, trying to keep a calm control over her emotions.

"Is it?" the Potions Professor asked with a raised brow. "I assume you still have that picture that your sister gave you."

"I do," she whispered, a part of her wondering why she had never rid herself of the only thing still connecting her to her sister besides Harry.

"May we?" Petunia just turned where she stood and made her way to her room without a word, Snape a few paces right behind her.

They made their way to the attic of Number 4 Privet Drive and Severus cast a _Lumos_ spell to light their path. He followed her silently as she made her way over to a where numerous trunks were stored. After waiting for her to find the small chest that she was looking for, he conjured a blanket for them to sit upon. Though Petunia made a face at sitting on something made by magic, she sat down anyway and opened the little box.

Inside were a plethora of pictures and letters. Snape wisely assumed they were all from Lily when he saw one of the many opened letters penned in Lily's neat scrawl. He waited a while, silently watching Petunia as she lost herself in the letters and pictures. An hour had passed and a near stack of Lily's letters that Petunia read were right between them.

When he saw Petunia pull out that particular picture, Snape could see the former Evans crying while covering her mouth with her free hand. She then passed the picture to Snape who smiled fondly at the picture and the memory.

He had somehow been roped into taking the picture right before fifth year during the trip to Diagon Alley. Petunia and Lily were in it as latter wanted the former to have something memorable from the magical world. What better than an animated picture. Of course, the memory was somewhat ruined by the fact that Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew and Black were in the picture as well.

Lily had her cheek pressed up against Petunia's own and the two were making peace signs and grinning like madwomen and laughing. Severus and James were on the far sides of either side of Lily and looking away from each other, cheeks puffed out in a pout. Sirius, Lupin and Peter were behind the two girls wearing grins as well and making peace signs and laughing.

Flipping the picture over, Snape saw Lily's neat handwriting written on the back. She had bought one for all of them and written something on the back that spoke to each person individually. So of course the message written on the back of Petunia's was different from his own.

'_No matter what, I will always love you my dear sister. Time may change us and we may drift apart, but it is my earnest hope that we will always be sisters. And I hope that one day when we both have families, we will be on big happy one. Know that I will always love you._

'_Good luck on your tests!_

'_With all my love,_

_Lily.'_

"Why?" Petunia sobbed quietly in the poorly lit dark of the attic. "Why did she have to leave me?" she whispered. "I just wanted to be with my sister. She's all I had. I loved her so much because she was the only person to ever care for me."

"If you never tell someone what's on your mind," Snape began quietly, "Then all you'll be left with is bitterness thinking 'what if?'."

Those words had the greatest impact as Petunia began to cry harder than she had ever cried before. Snape just sighed where he sat and conjured a small lantern and lit it. He then placed it down and shut off the _Lumos_ on his wand and sat in the dim light with his somewhat childhood friend. In the darkness of the attic, the two just sat, one weeping over the times lost with her sister and the other vowing to atone for the sins of his past.

* * *

Meanwhile in Northern Scotland, Dumbledore was chuckling at the dazed looks on Hermione and Harry's faces as they were trying to shake the effects of Apparition off. The two then smacked their heads against each other and fell on their rears while rubbing their heads.

"I hate magical forms of transportation," Harry hissed as he stood and helped Hermione to her feet.

"I'd prefer this," Hermione replied while rubbing her head and then checking Harry once over, "to flying."

"Oi," Harry deadpanned. "Flying is great."

"Madman," his friend whispered with a grin on her face. She soon began laughing and squealing as she was tickled mercilessly by her friend who was grinning like a madman. Hermione however was able to wriggle her way out of Harry's grasp, causing the boy to give chase across the grounds.

"Ah, to be young and in love," Dumbledore chuckled lightly with a smile on his lips. The old wizard then conjured himself a comfortable chair, along with a small table and tea set and sat down to watch the young children and bask in the warmth of summer.

"This is what the world needs to have more of," he whispered, watching as Harry grabbed Hermione causing the two to tumble to the ground and roll around. He averted his gaze when he saw their heads too close to each other. "Love, not hatred or sadness."

* * *

The next chapter will be up by late tomorrow evening. Be on the lookout.

I also finally got my Real Grade 1/144 scale 00 Raiser! It is so epic!

Also, can someone write a fanfic where the characters read a non bashing Harry Potter fic? I've been wanting to read one for a very long time but just can't because they are either abandoned or nonexistant.


	15. Chapter XV He Who Gazes Into the Abyss

Chapter XV

He Who Gazes Into the Abyss

* * *

_"I have decided to stick to love… Hate is too great a burden to bear."_

_―Martin Luther King Junior_

* * *

Harry received a thump to the back of the head curtesy of the book in Severus Snape's hand. The young boy rubbed the back of his head where he was thumped and pouted at the Potions Master.

"What did I tell you about adding ground Thestral Wing before ground Unicorn Hair?" Snape asked with a raised brow to the boy hunched over a cauldron, a small vial of black substance held in his had stopped from being poured into said cauldron.

"Don't forget to add a buffer agent such as Dragon Saliva or Griffin Tears so that the two polar opposite ingredients don't react violently?" Harry asked with a sheepish grin as he replaced the stopper on the vial of ground Thestral Wing and went to the cabinet for Dragon Saliva.

"And what happens if you don't?" the Potions Professor continued on, eyes following the son of his former rival and former childhood friend.

"The potion can do one of three things," Harry held up on finger as he poured in half the vial of Dragon Saliva. "The potion, _Spes Ultima_, will destabilize and turn a hopeless brown instead of the mixed grey it should if the proportions between the Thestral Wing and Unicorn Hair are equal. That potion is _Spem Desperato_ which will give the drinker a deep depression along with an addiction to said potion."

"Good." Snape said as he wrote something down. "Continue."

"The potion will react violently, as the Unicorn Hair and Thestral Wing, obviously having opposing elements, react volatilely with each other. This occurs if the ratio is not one to one." He held up two fingers now.

"And was your ratio one to one?" He nodded when he received a firm nod in reply. "Your father forgot to measure those two ingredients out once and had the result eat through five feet of solid stone." Harry laughed sheepishly at his father's own mistake. "At the very least you take after your mother, she was the brainy of the two."

"Let's just hope Hermione's and my kids don't inherit my ability to attract trouble," Harry joked with a smile. He pouted when Snape snorted and muttered, "Not likely," with a smirk.

"And the last reaction Potter," Snape said as he checked off something in the book in his hand.

"If the ratio is two to one, then the reaction is catastrophic and causes a small explosion that will leave the brewer seriously injured due to shrapnel from the exploded cauldron."

"Very good," Severus said with a raise of his brow, flipping the page. "Now tell me; what is the main purpose of this potion?"

"Known in vernacular as Last Hope, the potion is meant to help the drinker out of a deep depression. The potion is likened to a Mundane hallucinogen, as it causes the drinker to experience hallucinations. That is where the similarities stop however."

"And why is that?" Snape said as he wrote a note in the book.

"Because of the innate dark element in the Thestral Wing and innate light element in Unicorn Hair, it causes a mental phenomenon that is known as 'Abyss of Eternity'. This is only brought on however if the drinker is drifting near the edge of sanity above the pit of insanity. It is meant to be a place where the drinker contemplates their life and their place in the world and how to move forward." Harry looked up at the Potions Professor curiously when he heard the 'scritch-scratch' of the quill stop for a moment.

"Professor?"

"Continue with your explaination Potter. I'm still listening." The young boy could detect a hint of something in the older man's voice, but shrugged it off as the man's own personal business.

"The potion is hit and miss with consumers however. Most who have consumed the potion have lost themselves to madness and fallen into their own minds, never to return. It is not to be consumed by those of weak mental constitution as a result of that. Those who have found their way out of the 'Abyss of Eternity' are left scarred heavily by what they saw. Some have even mentioned millions upon millions of eyes staring back at them." Here Harry shuddered at the mere thought of so many eyes staring back unblinking and fierce.

"It is known as Last Hope because it is the last hope for a severally depressed person. When all else fails, when those around them cannot save them and have done all they can, this potion is meant to force the drinker into confronting the cause of the depression and either deal with it or lose." Harry turned to the Potions Professor as he turned off the fire and replaced the cauldron on an obsidian plate.

"You see why, despite the ease of the formula, it is dissuaded from use," Snape said as he pulled out a specialized ladle to scoop up the concoction and poured it into a vial via the lip of ladle. He then put a cork on the vial and put it in the vial rack nearby.

"So how'd I do?" Harry asked eagerly, face awash with anticipation.

"You potion is flawless Potter," Severus began with a frown that had the young boy grinning. "However, you get an overall E for the potion because the fact you almost forgot the buffer agent. Had I not been here to stop you, the potion would not be _Spes Ultima_."

"No fair," the young boy pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then maybe you should focus a little more instead of daydreaming about Granger's lips." Snape smirked at Harry when the young boy's face went red with embarrassment.

"I thought you weren't going to use passive Legilimency on me," Harry whined, having been told by an earnest Headmaster that he and Severus could read the top most thoughts of anyone they focused their eyes upon. He had then confronted the Potions Professor about that certain topic the following day and was honestly peeved that he was focused upon more compared to other students. Suffice to say, Severus was then prodded into agreeing not to do so by an irate Hermione Granger.

"I wasn't," Snape said with a raised brow. "I was just guessing. Seems you really do need to focus a little more in your work."

"Hermione's better at teaching than you," Harry muttered while looking away.

"Yes, because we would both just _love_ to be snogging one another every time you get something right," Severus drawled sarcastically. "Honestly, if that's what will motivate you, I'm sure I can get the other Professors to agree." The smirk he had on his face caused Harry to bolt, grabbing his things and rushing out.

"Gotta see Hermione! Taking too long! See you on Thursday! Bye!" he heard the young boy shout as he was leaving.

"Ah payback," Snape sighed as he shook his head with a smirk. "That was for the fake eyeball in my soup Potter," he said to the empty classroom. He paused however when he felt a piece of parchment flap on his back. Eyebrow twitching, he summoned the parchment off of his back and growled when he saw what it said.

'Kick Me!'

"That son of a Marauder!" His shout could be heard from the Library where Hermione was currently at, sitting at a table with several books on Transfiguration around her, several opened with papers of notes before them. She shook her head when she heard that, a bemused smile on her face as she pondered the small prank war between the Potions Professor and her boyfriend.

* * *

Due to the fact it would be weird to eat in the great hall with only two teachers, the Headmaster and two you apprentices, the had instead relocated to one of the disused classrooms and converted it into a small dining hall. Currently the two young teenagers were sitting side by side making small talk about their day with their respective masters. One of the said masters was glaring at his apprentice while the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress looked on amused with the situation.

"Come now Severus," McGonagall said with a barely contained grin. "It can't be that bad."

"It was a kick me sign," the Potions Master ground out through his clenched teeth. He shot the Headmaster an annoyed glare when he heard the older man guffaw. "It's not funny."

"You're right, it's not," Hermione said, having overheard the small conversation. She then gave Harry a pointed look telling him to apologize to the Potions Professor.

"Yes dear," Harry muttered with a defeated look. "I'm sorry Severus," he told the Head of Slytherin House while looking away with a pout on his lips.

"You'll be forgiven when I have my revenge," Snape sneered lightly. "You'll live through it, but I will have my retribution." He smirked when Harry shivered in fright and half hid himself behind Hermione.

"Really?" the bushy haired girl asked with a deadpan look on her face. "You can face a troll, Voldemort and Ouroboros, but you can't face a teacher planning to prank you back?"

"Teachers are right below an angry you and a crying you," he said with a nervous grin. "I can't beat them in a conventional manner, so they frighten me beyond belief."

"I should frighten you beyond belief," Hermione said darkly as she dragged Harry so he stood up. The young boy became even nervous when he saw the dangerous smile on her face and her false-sweet voice. "Especially if you didn't finish the assignments I scheduled for you."

"They're half way done! I have time!" he squeaked out as Hermione's eyes glowed red. "There's still three months to school!"

"If you have time to waste on daydreaming about snogging me," she said sweetly as she gripped his shoulder somewhat tightly and painfully. Her grip loosed and her arms found their way around his neck and her face soon came very close to his own.

"Then you have time to finish those assignments so I can reward you for your good behavior," she whispered huskily. The blush that formed over his face was so red that the three teachers worried that he might faint from the heat. They smirked however when Harry babbled something to them and departed rapidly with a smirking Hermione being dragged along.

"My revenge is complete," Snape said as he leaned back in his chair, arms folded behind his head.

"Hmm?" Dumbledore and McGonagall asked with curious glances to the Potions Professor.

"I may have commented that Granger is only better at teaching Potter than us Professors only because he gets to snog her. I then said something about getting the other teachers to do the same thing if we can coax some good grades out of Potter." His smirk was absolutely diabolical.

"Now that is evil," Minerva said with a grin in spite of herself.

"Indeed," Albus agreed with a shake of his head. "I don't even believe three bottles of Ogden's Finest could make me forget that particular scenario." He shuddered and shot the younger man a frown. "Great, now I feel sick."

"That was for allowing me to take Potter as my apprentice Headmaster," Snape smirked back feeling oh so victorious for getting one over the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Would you like me to stick you with him next summer?" Albus said with a raise of his brow. "I'm quite sure Harry would love to learn from you following year."

"You wouldn't," Snape said as his eyebrow twitched.

"Would I? Maybe, maybe not." The damnable twinkle in his eyes was there and it was on full blast too. "You two can duke it out, but please, be mindful of those around you." He smiled grandfatherly at the younger man. "You wouldn't want anyone coming to you with grievances on being scarred, now would you?"

Eyes widening, Snape was about to bolt when he and the other two heard a rather angry feminine scream echo throughout the castle, most likely amplified by magic.

"Severus Snape!"

"You see?" Albus said with a toothy grin. "Please be mindful of who you affect in your prank war." He then waved to the Potions Professor. "You might want to hide for a while. I believe that the classroom on the eighth floor is unused and has provisions for use left over from a student who camped there after running from his girlfriend."

Snape just nodded to the Headmaster and bolted to the mentioned classroom, leaving a laughing Deputy Headmistress and chuckling Headmaster. While a part of him asked why he was running from a girl just about less than half his age, he remembered that the female wrath, especially an appropriately justified one, was not something any male could stand against. He remembered how he and James were hung upside down from the top of the Astronomy Tower by a rainbow hair colored Lily Evans due to the fact she was caught in the crossfire by their large prank war.

And from the way Hermione acted, she would most likely put Lily Potter neé Evans to shame with her wrath, especially with the fact that he caused Harry to see the entire staff snogging him instead of Hermione Granger. A frustrated witch who was finally hitting puberty with no snogging was something he did not want to face.

* * *

Somehow or another, Severus Snape had been found by Hermione Granger two days later and dragged down to Headmaster's office where a Harry Potter sitting cross legged was at. He was then forced into a seat by the young girl and was then chewed out, along with Potter, by the young girl. She then had them apologize to each other and promise not to continue on with the prank war. When they shook on it and left, Snape and Harry froze in fright at her next comment.

"If you two had your fingers crossed while you were doing that, I swear this will be tame to what I do to you next. And if you did, you had both better hope to be discreet and subtle about this, because if I catch a whiff of a prank, you both are getting it." The two of them could feel her murderous glare on their backs and shuddered.

"How's about we drop this?" Harry asked the older man nervously. The Potions Professor nodded his head in agreement as he glanced at the young witch over his shoulder.

"Discretion is the better part of valor after all," Snape replied with an uneasy grin.

"Boys," she muttered as the two left the Headmaster's office. She waited a few minutes, taking her time to allow herself to look over the Headmaster's vaunted office. After a while, she heard the door to the office open and smiled at Professor Dumbledore as he strode in.

"I take it that your little 'talk' with Severus and Harry was useful," Albus said with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "And thank you for allowing me to use your office."

"Anytime Ms. Granger." He grinned in an amused manner. "Now run along, it's getting late and we all have a big day ahead of us." Hermione nodded her head in reply and scurried off to where her sleeping arrangements were.

* * *

'_Dear Hermione,_

'_Please understand where I am coming from. I am only thinking of your future. I myself had to face a difficult life simply because I loved your mother. My parents disowned me for not going along and marrying some other woman from a more affluent family. That caused me to lose all my funding for school and I had to struggle to become acceptable for your mother's parents._

'_Your mother had to watch me struggle just so I could be with her. I did not want you to have to feel that guilt she does. She blames herself for my attitude purely because I became this way to gain her parents' favor. I know you love Harry and I am happy for you. I was just worried the past would repeat itself._

'_I know I am not the most open of fathers, but I want you to truly know that I wished nothing but your happiness. Love is strong, yes. But sometimes it can turn to hatred if other things such as doubt, stress, sadness and loneliness interfere. I know this because your mother, when we were still in university and living together, told me she hated me simply because the fact I was not spending enough time with her. I tried my best to tell her that I was doing all of this for her, but sometimes it is never enough._

'_It was my hope if I taught you my family's virtues that you would find someone who would make you not go through those same troubles as your mother. That Harry Potter presents himself as a kind, down-to-earth person rather than someone of station threw me for a loop. For that, I apologize._

'_I had forgotten that despite all the times your mother told me she hated me, she truly loved me. I had also forgotten that history does not repeat itself, rather people just never pass on the knowledge to prevent such mistakes from happening again._

'_Harry is not me._

'_You are not your mother._

'_The two of you will not make the same mistakes that your mother and I had to live through. I know that now. So I wish you a happy life together._

'_With all my fatherly love,_

'_Jacob Granger.'_

Turning to her boyfriend, she gasped in surprise when Harry pulled out a something small out of the envelope he received from her parents. It was her father's grandmother on his mother's side own engagement ring. The band, though only silver and inlaid with a single diamond held a significant value to her father as she was told that her great-grandmother wanted it to be given to Hermione when she were to engaged to her loved one.

She was so frozen with shock, excitement and love, that all could she do was watch as Harry slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and then kissed the knuckles of her hand. He then laughed as he was tackled by a teary eyed Hermione who proceeded to kiss him senseless.

'_P.S. I hope you like the present I gave Harry.'_

That night, the two of them fell asleep, smiles on their lips, on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room the night before they would head to Gringotts Bank to deal with the Potter Will.

* * *

Having volunteered to help his eldest brother out for a day at an Egyptian dig site had Ronald Weasley working up a sweat. He finally understood why Bill was such a lean young man with women seemingly giving him significant and hungry looks. Ron had wondered if he worked as arduous as that, would he be a man among men that women would want.

The redhead shook his head rapidly when the first girl to pop up into his mind was Pansy Parkinson. Though he felt those butterflies in his stomach once more, a part of him realized he should not think of her like that due to fact she was in a serious relationship with Draco Malfoy. Ron also realized that Pansy was just trying to tease him so that he could lighten up and be more open with others as well as build up his confidence.

"She's not so bad once you get past the Slytherin part." That was also another thing he had learned since the middle of their second school year. The redhead had learned that being hateful against others despite the fact you paint said targets as evil just makes you as bad as them in some aspects. Thinking further would have been Hermione's territory however, since Ron could not truly distinguish the numerous shades of grey. Of course some people could be massive pricks, but they did not represent everyone, rather just a minority.

So he had learned to take in the facts around him and come up with ideas about why people acted as such. It took some time, but it had paid off when Ron understood what motivated his two best friends. That had driven a stake into his heart when he realized, compared to them, he was a petty, selfish and childish person with low self-confidence and self-inflated ego. But instead of throwing a tantrum and blaming others, he had decided to be mature for once and contemplated on how to rectify his attitude and personality so that he would be someone just as good as his two best friends.

Thus the reason why he was exhausted and sweating like a swine. He had decided to find something that could build character and asked his eldest brother for help. Bill had then brought his youngest brother along to help with an archeological dig to help unearth a tomb along with the foreign help.

The work was back breaking and exhausting, but Ron had somehow stumbled his way through the first day of work. He had also done so without once belly aching, asking for a break or eating or drinking heavily. All he had was two ration bars and a canteen of water and continued working. That night he had not even eaten as much as he used to, seeing as he wanted to get to sleep and return to work the next day.

It was actually the first time he received genuine praise from his entire family that Ron was overcome with happiness and pride. He had finally understood what it meant to be praised for ones one hard work rather using someone else's. That did not mean he could ever match Harry or Hermione at what they excelled at, but he was going to find his niche and stick to it.

The next day dawned quickly for Ronald Weasley and the boy soon flew from his bed to get ready for his second day of hard manual labor. He barreled out of his family's lodging, ration bars in his knapsack and sprinted off to find his brother.

His brother was surprised to see him up bright and early wearing appropriate gear for the dig today instead of the civilian garbs he had received when the family of redheads had arrived.

"So I take it you're ready?" Bill asked with an amused smile on his lips.

"Always ready Bill." He really was eager to get to work to build himself from the ground up and become a better person.

"Let me get ready Ickle Ronnikens." He chuckled at the pout his brother shot him and ruffled the younger boy's hair before heading back into his company provided flat to dress for the day. About five minutes later, he was out the door and leading his youngest brother back to the dig site.

* * *

Pansy giggled at what Mrs. Malfoy told her regarding a young Draco and a stuffed toy teddy bear. The young blonde boy just grumbled at the table where he sat, muttering about personal things needing to be sacred and treated with respect and not divulged to girlfriends!

"Oh suck it up Draco," his father reprimanded the young Malfoy Heir as he took a sip of his tea. "Your mother has a right to do so. My mother did the same thing when I was courting your mother, Draco. You just need to man up and accept the fact she'll know things about you that you wouldn't want others to know about."

"Oh great," Draco muttered as he palmed his face. He smiled in spite of himself. "At least she won't talk about _that_ little event."

"Draco?" Pansy's voice was heard from the doorway and the young blonde turned himself to look at her.

"Hmm?" the Heir of House Malfoy raised an eyebrow, wondering what his girlfriend had to ask of him.

"How do you like your roast quall and what do you like with it?" she asked with a blush on his cheeks. The young Parkinson girl had never cooked before until she had begun taking lessons from the Malfoy Matriarch a week after returning from Hogwarts, which was three weeks. She had cried when she had somehow burned water and had unfortunately caused Draco to collapse from her failure of chocolate crisps.

Afterward, Draco had decided to step in to help, since he was also taught by his mother to cook as well. The numerous times he helped out in the kitchen had immense effects on Pansy's own confidence in Draco's skills and her own self-confidence.

Her skills had of course sharpened, but that did not mean she was not prone to the occasional mistake. However, Draco was confident in Pansy's cooking skills to trust his girlfriend to botch up his favorite dish after she had made lunch all by herself, which was perfect.

"Lightly roasted and braised in my family's Braise Sauce." He smiled when he saw her nod seriously. "Steamed broccoli and baby potatoes with a rich gravy. My mother can show you how to make the gravy from scratch."

"Thank you," she said with a grin and blew him a kiss. She giggled when Draco looked away, most likely with a blush on his face. "Also, is it true that you wet the bed night before your first day at Hogwarts?" she asked innocently.

The look of horror that swept on Draco's face had Pansy laughing hysterically and darting back to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner.

"Just suck it up my boy." Another sip of his tea was taken and Lucius was back to reading the Daily Prophet. He lowered the paper five minutes later to see that Draco was still in the same position as before. "Pansy, I do believe you broke the poor boy," he called out to the women in the kitchen. Their reply was more giggles.

* * *

Hermione gripped Harry's right hand with her left, squeezing it to reassure her fiancé that she was right beside him all the way. He turned to her and gave the bushy haired girl a smile. His eyes then found the silver band on her hand and his grin threatened to split his face.

"Are you ready Harry?" Dumbledore asked the young boy as the stood before the doors to Gringotts Bank. The young boy just heaved a breath and squared his shoulders to face the challenges that were to come from today's events.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The next chapter will be posted around late Monday, early Tuesday. Be on the lookout all!

Also, does anyone find it suspicious that the movie David Tennant stars in, we're introduced to magic which makes things bigger on the inside? Could it be a coincidence, since he also began starring as the Tenth Doctor the same year? Or actually something more?

俺はガンダム!


	16. Chapter XVI A Family's Price

Chapter XVI

A Family's Price

* * *

"_Sadly enough, the most painful goodbyes are the ones that are left unsaid and never explained."_

―_Jonathan Harnisch_

* * *

The audit paper in his hand had Overseer Manager Rending Claw rubbing his tired face with his hand in frustration. Growling once more, he looked over the numbers for a fifth time to see if there were anyways he and the other Overseer Managers could reverse this situation.

From the numbers, the stocks in Florean Forescue's Ice Cream Parlour were down by two point three percent, down nearly three Galleons, three Sickles and twelve Knuts due to an increase in crop prices from surrounding lands and milk going up as well. A number of people had thus sold their own stocks the moment they realized the ship was leaking, exacerbating the process from the twelve Sickles to the current loss. Ollivanders had also lost value as well due to the decrease in sales because of loss of Muggleborn and Half-blood customers over the years. Luckily though, the loss was zero point three percent: five Sickles and eleven Knuts.

The greatest loss however was in Slug &amp; Jiggers Apothecary. Stocks had gone down eight point ninety seven percent! A loss of eleven Galleons, thirteen Sickles and twenty-two Knuts! Fifty eight Pounds and eighty-one Pence in Muggleborn British Pounds was lost because of a dry year for certain Herbalists, a poor hunting year for rare materials and an overall feeling of fear in Diagon Alley due to the attacks at Hogwarts which led to decreased sales.

His headache, which was becoming a migraine, threatened to send the diminutive being to the Medical Ward for the third time this week due to work related stress. Those consequences would have been horrific since two of the seven other Overseer Managers were out on overseas business trips with other goblin banks located on the Continent and five Overseer Managers were needed for an important appointment today.

Today was a Will Reading, but one of the highest order. To go forward with a standard Will Reading, there needed to be only a single Overseer Manager to unseal the Will. But for Will Readings regarding those belonging to Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses, five Overseers were needed to unseal the magic protecting the Will. However, due to a Goblin Will Fidelius placed upon it with the only Secret Keeper a child at the time, the Will could never be opened until Harry James Potter asked for the Will to be unsealed.

A Goblin Will Fidelius, which when placed over a Will with the family as the Secret Keepers and the Overseers as the only ones in the know of the will, added an extra layer of protection that would stop any person prodding the will for money or power. They had helped numerous families in the past, but had unfortunately caused the reverse for this sole Heir.

"Overseer Rotclaw." The voice from behind his front door drew his attention from his thoughts.

"Enter," the goblin grunted, shuffling the papers on his table into neat piles.

The being, a young Goblin woman, stepped into the office of the Overseer Manager of the Audit Department and bowed low. She, like all Gringotts employees, was dressed in a black business suit much like the Muggle business suit, except she wore a pencil skirt instead. Oddly enough, the young woman had the appearance of a small child save for the pointed ears.

Rotclaw mused upon his appearance as well as his granddaughter's own as he followed her to the Will Reading she was meant to bring him to.

Wizards and Muggles alike had assumed that Goblin females were kept away out of sight due to chauvinistic beliefs. They were half right about that though. Goblins, being Dark Fay, did not react to light in a kind fashion. But instead of turning to ash, or spontaneously combusting like several other Dark Fay races, the Goblins physical appearance became warped into visage of miniature Orcs. Thus the reason why Goblin females were kept away from the above ground level of the bank.

So it was a rather Hermione Granger and Harry Potter that Rotclaw met when he walked into the large meeting room while Albus Dumbledore himself looked onto his two students with amusement. The three were seated near one another on the round table that sat dead center in the room across from the four other Overseers.

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, he waved off Aria and stalked over to where Overseer Jagged Fang was snoozing away like a babe. Not even breaking his stride, he thumped the Goblin over the back of the head, waking him up rudely, and proceeded to the seat beside Overseer Hearth Stoker.

"Drustan." The one titled Jagged Fang growled as he rubbed the back of his head, before glaring daggers at Rending Claw. "I was having a nice sleep. I would have liked a few more minutes of rest." The Goblin, who would have passed for a short man, had white hair that reached his shoulders.

"If he didn't do it," Overseer Hearth Stoker interjected coolly, "I would have done the same except I would have conjured water above your head." She had the youthful appearance of a young woman as well, but unlike Aria, who had her hair tied in a silver hair tied in a ponytail, she had her brown hair tied into a bun at the back of her head.

"Drustan, Cymbeline, Baen, we have business to take care of," the Goblin with glasses spoke up, stopping the imminent bickering. He looked at the three other Overseers, then to the last Overseer and nodded to her. "Gemma, you and I will call forth the Potter Family Will," he said as he stood, the other female Goblin standing as well.

The two comically contrasted one another, as Overseer Dauntless Hunter towered at a meter and a half and was broad shouldered compared to the others compared to Overseer Wilde Gatherer whom was just barely a meter tall. Gemma herself had pure white hair that rested at the small of her back while Reblys' jet black hair that only came an inch off of his head.

Harry and Hermione watched in rapt fascination as the two Overseers placed their hands before themselves, their thumb and forefingers angled to form an upward pointed arrow, and began chanting in Gobbledygook. Having seen this at least three other times, Albus turned his head to watch the amazement on his two charges and smiled at the pure shock the two displayed when magic began to react to the air. Soon however, a few bits of dust began to gather in the area between Gemma and Reblys and slowly take shape of a fairly sized object. When the ritual was done, a flash of light was emitted from the object and, once receded, a chest stood in between the two Goblins.

However, neither Dumbledore nor Hermione saw the chest materialize, only Harry himself saw the chest containing his parents' will.

"Overseer Jagged Fang," Drustan intoned as he stood, "Mark that the Potter Will was summoned by Overseer Dauntless Hunter and Wilde Gatherer on the seventh day of the seventh month according to the Gregorian calendar at eleven fifty-four, year one thousand nine-hundred and ninety-three Anno Domini."

"It is recorded Overseer Rending Claw," Bean spoke up after he had marked the event in the Will Log a few moments later. He then stood and gathered with the other Overseers who were standing in a semi-circle around the chest containing the Potter Will.

"Mr. Potter, if you would please," Cymbeline asked kindly with her head inclined toward the chest. Hermione squeezed his hand once for reassurance, then Harry stood and made his way to the open spot between Drustan and Gemma.

Having been explained by Albus how a Will was unsealed, Harry placed his hand down unto the top of the chest. "I, Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Evelyn Potter neé Evans, last of the Potters of Rowan Hill and Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, do call forth the Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Evelyn Potter neé Evans to be unsealed on this day and executed per its instructions!"

The five Overseers who were chanting in Gobbledygook around the chest as Harry spoke removed from each of their pockets a small object that resembled a knife with the teeth of a key near the tip. Their unique keys were then jabbed toward the chest and at the exact moment they did so, keyholes of light locking wards into place around the chest appeared which the Overseers proceeded to insert their keys into. As one, the five Goblins then turned the five keys left and pushed.

A shower of light soon followed the release of the wards around the chest causing the Goblin Will Fidelius to fall, granting Professor Dumbledore and Hermione Granger the ability to see the once invisible chest. For all intents and purposes, the chest was rather pedestrian, with only wood boards and iron latches making up the entirety of its structure.

What they did not see however, was small crest on the chest just above the middle latch. The crest itself was just a plain black shield with a white band bisecting it horizontally with three flower like objects against the black coloring, two atop on below the band.

"My family's crest," Harry murmured as he allowed the tips of his fingers to gently rub over the small crest. The messy haired boy then backed up and allowed one of the Goblins to open the chest. Three of them then reached in, one on each side and one before Harry, and hefted up a large object, withdrawing something that none of the three humans in the room expected to be within the chest.

The chest then disappeared in a flash of light and was replaced with a stand to allow the portrait of James Potter and Lily Potter to rest against. Those holding the portrait gently maneuvered the portrait to the stand and placed it down before taking their seats back where they once sat.

"Overseer Jagged Fang, record that the Potter Will was unsealed on seventh day of the seventh month according to the Gregorian calendar at twelve twenty one, year one thousand nine-hundred and ninety-three Anno Domini." Drustan then received a nod of the head from Baen and returned his attention forward to bear witness to the Last Will and Testament of James Potter and Lily Potter. His eyes however, caught the enchanted writing on the back of the portrait. The grey haired Goblin then motioned to Baen to record what was written there.

"My word," the wizened Professor spoke softly and covered his agape mouth. He had not realized it, but tears, both of sadness for the deaths of Lily and James and the resultant loss for Harry, and of happiness for the young boy now standing before the portrait. His old eyes then focused on the young lad and found Hermione standing right beside him gripping his hand both to reassure Harry she was there beside him and because she was finally meeting his parents face to face.

Dumbledore was the approached by Overseer Hearth Stoker and beckoned to follow the departing Overseers. Casting one last glance back at the two young teenagers, Albus soon followed the female Goblin and allowed the doors to shut behind him.

"It appears that the Potters left the text of their Will written on the back of their portrait," Overseer Rending Claw explained once the five Goblins and one human were situated in a separate meeting room. "I had Overseer Jagged Fang record the text." He then had Baen copy the paper and pass it around to the other Overseers and Dumbledore.

"Lily and James made their will this way so that they could spend time conversing with Harry." A sad sigh escaped his lips as he looked over the text of the Potter Will. A little over three million Galleons was being distributed amongst those closest to the Potters, with Harry himself receiving the lion's share of it, twenty percent in fact. "This money, no matter how great, will be no consolation for the price that Harry's family had to pay."

'Ms. Granger must live at all costs,' Dumbledore thought to himself as the Overseers went about working on executing the Potter Will. 'A part of Harry will die and be reborn on this day. However, I have no doubt that he will not return from the darkness that destroyed Tom Riddle if Ms. Granger is lost to us all.'

"Overseers, there is something of great importance that we must discuss." All five Overseers turned to Professor Dumbledore and then to the small book that lay before him. "This is diary is a former anchor of Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort." He now had their attention as the all sat straighter in their seats and looked at both him and the diary intently.

"Indeed it is," the wizened Professor said as he threaded his fingers together on the table. "This is what remains of a Horcrux. Harry and I believe that one is within his scar."

* * *

The Boy-Who-Lived had his eyes tightly shut, tears streaming down his eyes as he stood before the portrait of his deceased parents. He had so longed to meet his parents and look them in the eye and see their love for him. His wish had been granted, yet half fulfilled because what was before his very eyes were only phantoms inhabiting a canvas. Though they could tell him all about their love for him, he would never be able to embrace them as he had so desired.

Yet at the same time, he was so happy to finally see them! There were so many things he wanted to talk to them about. He wanted to tell them all of his exploits in his short two years at Hogwarts and about all the fantastical magic and creatures he had encountered. The friends he had made that stood beside him and become better than what he was before. About Hermione and all she had done for him and him above all others.

So when he opened his eyes, a bittersweet smile was on his face. That same smile was mirrored on the tearful faces of his parents who held one another lovingly and gazed at him with greater love.

"Mom, Dad," Harry began as he squeezed Hermione's right hand. "I'd like to meet my best friend." He then pulled her into a hug, though they both were still facing forward, and smiled broader at his parents. "She's the Brightest Witch of Her Age."

"Like father, like son," Lily exhaled with a happy grin on her face, having noticed the ring on Hermione's finger.

The bushy haired girl and messy haired boy realized what the latter's mother was talking about, yet the blushes on their faces were due to joy, love and happiness. Realizing he never would have been able to get anything past his mother, Harry gently took his friend's left hand and raised it with his own left hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Her name's Hermione Granger, my fiancée." The happy smiles that were on Harry and Hermione's own faces were mirrored on the former's parents whose hearts were swelling with pride and love. They had dreaded seeing their child when the portrait came to life and then seeing him so broken over their deaths and then meeting them as only wraiths, memories of the real people. But seeing how Harry was so filled with love and happiness despite the sadness of seeing his parents and not being able to touch them, Lily and James knew that their child had found the happiness that had been denied to him for so long since his death.

They themselves had caused pain toward Harry departing from this world, even if it were not voluntary. That they also placed their own Will under a heavy lock and key to stop others from using their family power prevented Harry from heading toward those who would care for him lovingly as if he were their own son was another sin on their part.

"I'm so sorry Harry." The tears that streaming down Lily's face were sorrowful. "My little sister… she didn't love you, did she?" Seeing Harry shake his head sadly and hug Hermione tightly had the redheaded woman falling to her knees, tears falling heavier and far more rapidly.

She was an incoherent babbling mess as she was held by James, saying this and that about her life and Petunia's own. Her husband sighed sadly and hugged her closer to his body, wondering why the world had to break up and destroy families so callously.

"I'm sorry son," James softly spoke, hoping that his feelings of remorse and repentance reached his son. "Everything that happened in your life could have been prevented had we not died."

"You know, a part of me did hate you guys." Harry's own words caused his mother to sob even more uncontrollably, anguishing over the fact that despite all her choices to help her baby, she could never ensure his happiness. James himself, while minutely mad, understood that his son was justified due to the fact his parents chose to die for him rather than ensure their combined survival. Had they been smarter in the use of the Fidelius Charm, then this meeting would not have happened for many long decades.

"But I can't, because I would have done the same in your positions if it meant my own child could survive." Hermione's grip on his hands tightened, and he felt the love flow through to him from her due to their Soul Bind. Harry's mother had stopped crying her eyes out, but was still sniffling a bit.

"If it came down to it, I too would have done the same, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Harry and Hermione were conveying that, despite both of them hating Lily and James just a little for dying for Harry, any parent who loved their child more than their own life would willing lay it on the life to save their child.

"Please, call me Lily, Hermione." She smiled sadly and rubbed her cheeks to clear away the tears. "I always wanted a daughter, though a daughter-in-law is just fine."

Seeing an opening to relieve the tense, heavy and overall depressing atmosphere, James opened his mouth to speak, a mischievous twinkle behind his eyes. "Lily was actually hoping you would be a girl Harry." The look Hermione gave her fiancé had the young teenager feeling uncomfortable.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked slowly, silently wondering why she was looking him over so intently.

"I was debating whether or not I would have said yes if you were a girl." The way she said it with such a straight face had the messy haired boy spluttering, his mind trying to come up with a coherent reply to her out of left field comment.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore mulled over the information he had gathered from the talks with the Goblin Overseers as he left the meeting room the six of them were gathered in. Apparently, due to the fact Harry was a living being with his scar acting as the Horcrux, they could not do the ritual of removing a Horcrux simply because it was meant to be done on an inanimate object. The other method was that they could simply kill Harry with the Killing Curse, but Dumbledore did not wish to risk on the rare chance Harry did not wake after the piece of Riddle left him.

The final way to remove the Horcrux, especially from a living being, would be to use the Transference Spell, but on the exact day that the Horcrux was made. For some odd reason, the magic binding a soul fragment to an anchor was the weakest during the day every subsequent year the Horcrux was made. That meant however, that Harry had to wait until October thirty-first before he could rid of the parasite leeching off of his very life.

The Headmaster paused at the doors to the meeting room where Harry and Hermione were still in when he heard the two living people and two portrait people still conversing with each other. From the sounds of it, he could tell that whatever they were discussing was an important matter to the heart. Shrugging lightly, the esteemed Chief Warlock took a seat on one of the comfy chairs outside the meeting room to wait out the four. Harry deserved the time with his parents without his interference. The matter at hand could wait a few more hours.

When the Headmaster woke three hours or so later however, he realized that something was up due to the fact that Harry and Hermione were snickering quietly to themselves, their backs to him obscuring their faces. Conjuring a mirror, he blanched quite a bit when he saw what had happened.

"Ah to be youthful," Albus said as he stood up and vanished the blue makeup off his cheeks, the red lipstick and black eyeliner as well. "So I take it I am forgiven?" he asked, trying his best to make light of his situation.

"You're forgiven." Then Harry and Hermione broke out into hysterics, laughing like hyenas while leaning against each other and holding their sides. Seeing the humor in the prank as well, Dumbledore began chuckling merrily as well.

* * *

Ron had been working at the excavation site for near a three weeks with no break days at all. The work had actually toughened up the lanky boy, and the results showed as he had developed four abdominal abs. Though he held some pride in his new physical shape, he did not stop working in the slightest. In fact he had worked zealously from the moment he saw his new body, realizing that all of it was due to his own hard work.

Today however, he had a date with a friend today, so he had to take off from his work at the dig site. He was of course allowed to, seeing as he had accumulated seven off days. Ron was actually told to take the week off. Like he was going to stop helping the others out at the dig site, he had thought when he was told that.

The redheaded boy had met her by chance when he returned from the dig site one day. It turned out that her family was visiting distant relatives here in Egypt. He had asked here where her sister was, since he knew that at times they could be inseparable. She told the young teenager that her sister was with their parents and she had opted to wander around instead.

* * *

"So, uh, you wanna hang out?" he asked, a furious blush on his now tanned skin. Luckily enough, he learned a sunblock spell from his oldest brother so that he would not have the appearance of a boiled lobster.

"I'd like that," Padma said with a smile gracing her beautiful face. "Besides, it'd be nice to talk to someone who isn't into so much fashion."

"I can understand a little why your sister would want to be fashionable, since she was always hoping to turn Dean's attention toward her," he said as the two of them began strolling around the bazaar. "But all she has to do is actually ask him out without beating around the bush!" Ron tugged at his hair in frustration, just remembering how complicated girls were, especially Pansy and Hermione.

"All girls are afraid of rejection Ronald, it's only natural." A cute yet plain necklace caught her eye, causing her to tug the boy along with her.

"And you think us blokes aren't afraid of being rejected?" he asked with a frustrated sigh. He paused when he received a strange look from the Indian girl. "What?"

"When did you get so wise and mature?" she asked with a cheeky grin. "Because I remember you to be a bumbling little boy."

"I grew up," he replied with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think you should get it," the redhead told her idly, seeing her trying on the necklace.

"You think so?" she asked completely distracted, toying one of the small jewels on the necklace absentmindedly. "Does it look good on me?" the girl asked, turning to get his opinion.

"Yeah," he coughed into his hand, having caught a glimpse of the top of her budding chest. "It looks good on you." He blushed harder when she grinned happily at him.

When he had escorted her to the hotel room her family was using, he anxiously scratched the back of his head. "So, uh…"

"Jeez Ronald, you're supposed to be the boy, do I need to do this?" When all he did was blush and stammer out incoherent words, Padma just smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "See you around?" she asked the redhead, anticipation in her voice.

"De-Definitely!" Ron shouted quickly. He then slapped his hands over his mouth in embarrassment for shouting in a hotel. "I have work at a nearby dig site though, so I can only meet in the evenings."

"That's fine." Once more, Ron felt butterflies flutter in his stomach when Padma smiled at him. "Where do you want to meet?"

"There's a stand that sells Kebobs in the bazaar that I frequent with some of the other workers at times." His voice trailed off when he realized that he was speaking with his stomach once more. His fears were unfounded however when Padma readily agreed.

"I love that stand!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his shoulders, a bit of drool running out of the corner of her mouth. "You have to treat me!"

"It's a deal," he replied shakily, realizing he had not made a blunder at all.

"Thank you!" she then placed another kiss on his cheek. She did not even realize as she stepped into her hotel room that Ron was rooted to the spot for twenty minutes, completely befuddled due to her kiss.

* * *

And so the two of them would meet up from then on at the Akshah's Kebobs and Koftas stand. They had frequented there so much that the older couple had even given them a ten percent discount on their eleventh day there, saying that they were a cute couple and wished them many healthy children. Of course Padma would never tell Ron that was what the older couple said, seeing how embarrassed she was when she heard them say that.

"So Ron my boy," Akshah began one night as he was flipping some kebobs on the grill, "Are you going to the festival with your lovely friend?"

"I, uh, haven't gotten around to it yet," he whispered to the older man as he looked over his shoulder to see if Padma was nearby. "I was actually going to ask Padma tonight."

"Ask me what Ronald?" Padma asked as she took her place to the right of Ron on one of the stand's stools. The young redhead was currently frozen, cursing the Indian girl's light footsteps while simultaneously plucking up the courage to ask her to the festival being held at the bazaar.

"I," Ron coughed once and then sucked in a breath. "I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of going with me to the local festival they're holding at the bazaar on Friday the thirtieth."

* * *

Her response was a resounding yes of course. Because of her acceptance to his invitation, he had worked hard the preceding days to gain a bit of cash to use during the Friday date. The young redhead was broken from his musings of the past week when his brothers called for him from downstairs.

"Ron, save me!" he heard Padma squeal. "I don't want to try any of your products!"

"Oi!" Ron shouted as he barreled down the stairs, moving to defend his date from his dastardly older twin brothers.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy scowled at the Daily Prophet in his hands, or more precisely the picture of the, now escaped, convict Sirius Black. The Saturday July thirty-first edition front page was completely filled with the article about how Black had somehow escaped the unescapable Azkaban Prison.

The blonde man scoffed at the mere thought that Azkaban was inescapable. If anyone knew how to escape that forsaken place, it would be Black since that man's own ancestors had created the Prison to hold Blood Traitors nearly six centuries ago. Of course, people would forget that since all records of its construction were destroyed, excluding those belonging to several of the original construction foremen's families.

"But why now of all times?" Lucius murmured looking over the article. He read the quote about a guard saying that Black was muttering, "He's at Hogwarts. He's at Hogwarts." The reporter had believed that Black was talking about Potter, since everyone, including Death Eaters, knew the crazed man to be the betrayer of the Potters.

"Who are you after?" Lucius wondered aloud as he sipped his morning tea.

* * *

At the same time in a seemingly abandoned castle in the middle of Queen Elizabeth Forest Park, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Professors McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore looked dumbfounded at the paper that Severus had spread out on their table. The words that left the bushy haired witch practically summed up all of the five's collective thoughts.

"Bugger it."

Though McGonagall would have admonished the young girl, she had to agree nonetheless with her assessment of the situation.

"We need to find Pettigrew." All of their collective heads turned to the messy haired boy. "It's the only Sirius can get out of this alive."

"Indeed, because the moment any high security prisoner escapes Azkaban, they are automatically given a kiss on sight by the Ministry. And unfortunately, only the Minister himself can override that declaration." Albus pinched the bridge of his nose once he finished, frustrated that things just could not go Harry's way.

"How close are we to finding Pettigrew's whereabouts?" Minerva asked the younger Hogwarts Professor. She did not like the tired sigh that escaped his lips.

"Trying to find a rat is going to be difficult, especially since we do not have any real distinguishing characteristics to set the search parameters to." Snape ran a hand over his tired face, trying to ward away his frustration and failing.

"Well, from the article, it seems Sirius thinks Pettigrew is here," Hermione said, pointing to the exact text in the newspaper. "That'll help… right?"

"The problem is, what gave him the idea Pettigrew is here?" the green eyed boy asked in frustration.

"It seems I'm going to have to go investigating a bit before the school begins to ascertain the motives behind Sirius's actions," Headmaster Dumbledore said as he stood from his chair at the table. "This will take some time everyone, so please be patient." With that, he strode from the room to his office to begin his private investigation into the preceding events surrounding Sirius's escape from Azkaban.

* * *

A great shaggy dog was seen by numerous motorists along the roads between Cromer and London. Many of them were frightened at the mere sight of the beast, as it was easily comparable to the size of a bear. Some people into the occult had tracked its movements and projected that it would reach London within a few days if it stayed on its current heading. They had all assumed, since being purveyors of the occult, that the beast was some sort of death omen. For whom, was the question on all their minds.

Of course they would be all wrong if they read the thoughts of the creature.

'I need to make sure he is safe. I need to make sure Harry is safe! He has to be safe!'

* * *

Long chapter this one was. Sorry it's so late. Looks like I'll be promising only one or two chapters a week with about three or four days between chapters. Can't do that many chapters when I only have two days off from work. Also, should I get the MG RX-93 Nu-Gundam? I'm currently debating on getting that or a High Grade Gundam from the Gundam 00 series. Maybe one of the third Generation Gundams...


	17. Chapter XVII Changing Times

Chapter XVII

Changing Times

* * *

"_What I like about photographs is that they capture a moment that's gone forever, impossible to reproduce."_

―_Karl Lagerfeld_

* * *

"Ah, is he cute? Yes he is, yes he is!" Had Hermione been saying that to anyone other than the miniature tiger she was holding in her arms, Harry Potter would have been concerned that someone had replaced his already giggly fiancée with a really girly-giggly doppelganger. Instead, the messy haired boy just shook his head instead, slightly amused by the fact that his best friend could act like this.

"We can get him if you like him that much," he told her with a grin.

"Oh, can we?" Hermione asked excitedly. "I've never had an animal friend, unless we count Hedwig, in which case she's closer to you than me."

"What are you talking about?" he replied with a lopsided grin. "You and Hedwig are like two peas in a pod, ganging up on little old me." Both the cat and Hermione gave him matching unamused looks that had the Boy-Who-Lived chuckling.

"You're more than capable of defending yourself if I remember correctly," his bushy haired friend huffed as she made her way to the checkout counter. "I mean you've faced scary things in your life; what's a little girl and an owl going to do to you?" she asked coyly.

"Besides pecking me to death?" He gulped a little when he saw the gleam in her eye as she paid the owner of the shop for the cat, Crookshanks. She smiled just a little too sweetly as she made her way out of Magical Menagerie.

"I can think of a few ways to 'peck' you to death me dear," she whispered huskily into his ear as she passed her fiancé with the cat in her hands. Hermione did not have to look over her shoulder to see that her words had the needed effect, as a moment later she felt his heated and hungry gaze upon her, more specifically her derriere.

In between learning from Professors McGonagall and Snape, learning about his family from the portrait of his deceased parents as well as his societal role as Lord Potter while helping Dumbledore ascertain the truth of Sirius's escape and Pettigrew's whereabouts, the two had begun to discover that the other was a person of the opposite sex. Due to the fact Harry respected Hermione too much and how the latter wanted to wait until they were properly married, the two never went farther than heavy kissing and petting. However, that did not exclude them from playing with their own body while watching the other do the same. Of course the two were too embarrassed afterward to ever do that again.

It was after a while of constant heavy kissing that the bushy haired girl had realized her fiancé had a thing for her rear. Whenever they would kiss, his hands without fail always made their way down from her shoulders to her sides, then to her hips and then finally to cup her bottom cheeks. She just thought it was something he had unconsciously done to boost her up a little so that he would not have to bend his neck so much. How wrong she was, and so deliciously wrong.

Hermione would now use that interesting tidbit of information she knew of her fiancé against him whenever he would act like a cheeky little bugger. Oddly enough, when she talked to Lily Potter alone without James in the picture, no pun intended, she had found out that the elder Potter male had the same kind of interest when it came to his wife. Of course, since it was two intelligent women discussing the men in their lives with keen interest, they had gone on to talk about the respective traits of their men. It had been an establishing bond moment for the two women, as it had Hermione connecting with her deceased mother-in-law and Lily learning about her little boy from a girl's perspective.

"If we weren't in public," Harry hissed when he caught up to his beloved and held her hand in his own.

"Oh Harry," his bushy haired friend sighed faintly with a coy smile. "When will you learn that I'll always win?"

"I'll have you know Potter's never lose," he told her with a dangerous smirk on his face, green eyes shining brilliantly due to the confidence and determination behind them.

"You seem to forget that it's just Potters, the women always win," she replied with an amused grin. She giggled a little as she made her way back to their rented room at the Leaky Cauldron, supremely amused when she heard Harry muttering incoherently about this and that.

Placing Crookshanks down in their rented room, the two of them went about checking over their new list of school materials for their classes this year. Though they had both received the new lists about two weeks back since the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor had finally sent Headmaster Dumbledore his list of books for his classes' students, they had not been able to leave the safety of the castle until it was around the week that Diagon Alley was flooded with students and families shopping for new school supplies. Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall had reasoned that there was safety in anonymity, since there would be other students that they could use as distractions, not shields, in case the two teenagers needed to beat a hasty escape.

"So, what do we have left?" Harry absentmindedly asked pointing his wand at the floor. The spot he was pointing at soon had a small white object, which was a small _Lumos _being projected about a meter from the messy haired boy's wand. He then pointed it near Crookshanks and made it dance in front of the cat, wanting the animal to play along. Of course he frowned when the orange beast looked on with an unamused face.

"Nothing really," Hermione replied, giggling at the pout on her best friend's face. "We already have all the necessary books and materials." She chewed her bottom lip as she looked over the list of materials once more. When she looked back up, Hermione saw that Crookshanks was now chasing the light rather energetically.

"What?" Harry asked as he stopped the light. His bushy haired friend just shook her head with a smile, enjoying the quiet alone time they could have together. The small tiger meanwhile was slapping at the light, and then slapping at his paw when he saw the light on his paw. That continued for a while until the small glow fizzled out, leaving the little beast growling in contempt at having his entertainment gone.

* * *

The following day, Harry and Hermione were surprised to see that most of the Weasley family were down on the ground floor of the Leaky Cauldron. The two of them were engulfed by a crushing hug courtesy of the Weasley Matriarch when they made their way down to the ground floor, who then proceeded to fuss over each of them along with her own children.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry interrupted with an amused smile on his face. "We're fine. There's no need to worry about us. Hermione and I have looked after ourselves as well as the other."

"I know Harry dear," Molly simpered as she held the boy by his shoulders. "It's just that I want you two to know that it's not just me who wants you to know you're part of our family. We're here for you as well." The other redheads in the tavern nodded their heads in agreement. "I know we can't replace your family, Harry. But we'll try our best to give you one filled with just as much love."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," the messy haired boy told her as he hugged her with as much love and warmth he could muster, his eyes misty with tears. The redheaded woman just patted his back, happy to know that she could help fill this boy's heart with a near motherly love.

"Thank you for the sentiment Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she hugged the older woman as well, catching the two of them in a three-way hug. Soon the others of the Weasley family joined in when either Fred or George shouted, "Family hug!" and piled on the hugs as well.

"So," Molly began when everyone stepped back from the hug, "Tell us all about your summer. I'm sure it was loads of fun."

* * *

Harry and Hermione regaled the entire Weasley family with their many misadventures in the empty castle, ranging from the potions Harry had learned in the care of Severus Snape, the numerous transfiguration spells the bushy haired girl had acquired under the tutelage Minerva, to the prank wars that the dark haired boy had on and off again with the greasy haired Potions Master along with the flying lessons Hermione had with her best friend. They had to explain to the adults that it was all in good fun between the young Gryffindor and the Potions Professor.

After the tale of the fake eyeball in the soup incident, Ron and Padma had joined their merry little group once the two of them had returned from shopping for new school supplies as well as a new wand for the Gryffindor. The two of them were then caught up on Harry and Hermione's tale by the redheaded devil twins.

"So Harry is a prankster of great renown-"

"Such renown that he's able to catch Snape-"

"Professor Snape!" Harry said at the same time as Hermione, who gave her boyfriend a pointed look.

"-off guard," Fred finished his sentence, which he was rudely interrupted saying.

"Not only that, but it turns out Snape, Professor Snape!" George chorused with his twin and the two younger Gryffindors.

"Is a master at mental pranks as well-"

"Able to catch Ickle Harrikens off guard with ease."

Hermione had then pointed she would have to put her foot down when either of the two caught her, McGonagall or Dumbledore in the crossfire.

"See, I told you," Ron whispered to his girlfriend. "She's scary."

"Brilliant but scary," Padma reiterated with a giggle.

When Harry had then told the others about his and Hermione's revenge prank on the wizened wizard, Molly and Arthur made faces but were amused nonetheless at the children's antics. Fred and George were of course bowing to the two younger teenagers, singing their praises and asking the two of them to take, in their words, "these lesser pranksters under your wings!" Ron and Padma had then burst out in laughter along with the others when Dumbledore had his revenge the following day when he had cast a spell that had their voices swapped for a week.

"Boy was that awkward," Harry admitted with an embarrassed blush on his face.

"I'll bet it was," Ron admitted with a snicker. "Probably worse when you two tried to kiss each other and heard your own moan come from the other's mouth," the redhead teased his two friends with a cheeky grin. He and Padma laughed uproariously along with Fred and George when both Harry and Hermione placed their heads in their hands to hide their shame.

"I can just imagine it now," Gred began, waving his hand in the air before him.

"The two young love-birds leaning in for a kiss-"

"Under the stars in the light of the moon-"

"And when the kiss-"

"They hear the other moan-"

"But with their voice!" Forge laughed as he rocked back on the legs of his chair, clapping madly. "Just imagine how badly it would've been-"

"Had they been shagging?" Gred finished with a toothy grin. The twins, their younger brother and his girlfriend along with Ginny were cackling like mad when Harry and Hermione cried out foul and began cursing the twins for the scarring mental image.

"On the subject of shagging," Forge started when his eyes landed on his younger brother and the Ravenclaw. Gred as well grinned when he eyed the two younger teens, rubbing his chin.

"Oh not this again," Padma muttered, now mimicking the two Gryffindors' previous actions with her head held in her hands. Her redheaded boyfriend colored a brilliant red that showed through his even tan.

"I told you guys it was a hot night," their little brother growled through his clenched teeth.

"I'm sure it was Ickle Ronnikens-" Gred drawled with a grin.

"I'm betting that's not the only thing that was 'hot' that night," Forge teased with a sleazy grin. Their teasing was stopped short when a rolled newspaper impacted the back of their heads. Rubbing the sore spots, the two pouted at their glaring mother for ruining their fun.

When the food they had ordered made it to their table, the conversations then broke up among small groups. One of the groups was comprised of the two parents and their current oldest son, Percy, discussing his future after his graduation this year and what jobs he was looking in to. The four third year students were in their own little group, discussing in detail their summers. Harry and Ron would trade exploits of their arduous summers while their girlfriends would talking about how their individual studies along with how their boyfriends had acted over the summer.

"You're really lucky Granger," Padma teased, nudging the other girl with her elbow. "Potter's quite the catch now that I've had time to look at him closely." She sighed dreamily, another uncharacteristic quirk that would have been more in character with Parvati, as she supported her head in her hands, elbows on the table. "But he's got nothing on Ron. Those abs he has now…" Hermione was quite sure she saw a bit of drool come out of the corner of the Indian girl's mouth.

The bushy haired girl then mused on the fact that Harry had grown within the few months of summer break they had spent together. She had seen him one day disrobing due to sweat and grime, as he had returned from an outing into the Forbidden Forest with Professor Snape to collect ingredients. He was scrawny at the time, yet she could appreciate his lithe body, thanking his Quidditch training for that. However, when she had recently walked in on him taking a shower, by accident, Hermione was happy to note that he was gaining a few defining muscles now.

Both Harry and Ron froze a little when they felt the eyes of a predator upon them. They both felt it, seeing as the other had a trickle of sweat going down the side of his face.

"Do you suddenly feel like a steak in front of a tiger?" Harry asked his friend quietly.

"I feel like a like a rabbit facing down a fox," the redheaded boy admitted with a shudder.

If either boy had glancing in the direction of their respective girlfriends, the two Gryffindors would have realized it was the two girls looking at them hungrily. However, they decided it was better to fear the unknown rather than the known in this instance and put off the feeling as nothing more than their hormone addled minds.

* * *

The week that passed by from the reunion of the Potters and Weasleys plus Padma to the day of the first day back to school were passed in a rather leisurely way. Somehow, Hermione had only asked her redheaded friend if he had finished his summer assignments just once without coming out as overbearing friend. To say that she was stunned when she had learned that Ron had not only finished his homework with the help of his girlfriend was an understatement.

"I'm very surprised Ron," Hermione admitted as she crossed her arms under her budding chest. "You've changed over the summer."

"Couldn't really slack, what with being friends with the Brightest Witch of Our Age and the Boy-Who-Lived, now could I?" he replied honestly while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. The redhead shook his head when his two friends slumped their shoulders a little guiltily.

"You guys shouldn't feel bad. I felt a little petty about my own life compared to yours." He patted both his friends on their shoulders, telling them that it was okay between all three of them. "But I realized if I wanted my situation myself, I would have to change it myself with my own hands."

"He's very determined when he sets his mind to it," Padma told the two Gryffindors with a grin as she rubbed her cheek against her boyfriend's own, teasing the redhead with the physical contact, causing him to stammer and blush.

"So, did she reward you like Hermione does for me?" Harry asked his friend with a teasing grin as he waggled his eyebrows at the couple sitting across from him and Hermione. He laughed heartily when his girlfriend swatted at his shoulder in embarrassment, cheeks tinged a healthy red.

"Let's just say he loves it when we have 'hands-on' work after an assignment," she teased with a mischievous grin on her face. Ron just held his head in his hands as his two friends laughed at his expense. He too joined in when he saw the humor in the joke, realizing that blushes on his two Gryffindor friend were due to the fact they acted just like him and Padma.

One of more humorous incidents during the week was when Ron had purchased his book for Hagrid's first ever class at Hogwarts titled _The Monster Book of Monsters_. It was humorous in the fact that when the book had begun its attack upon the redhead, it was instantly punted with enough force to imbed it about five centimeters into the wall due to power behind Ron's kick.

The pitiful cry the book released had the three onlookers snickering. A moment later they heard the redhead laughing hysterically while babbling incoherently about something that none of them could comprehend. Padma had then sighed and pulled the boy out his stupor by whispering something into his ear. He had then blushed while rubbing the back of his head, now chuckling with a happy grin on his face.

"I just told him he was really cool that time," Padma would later admit to Hermione when it was just them enjoying ice cream at Florean Forescue's Ice Cream Parlour. She balked at the gaping bushy haired girl. "What, did you think I was talking about something else?"

The Gryffindor said nothing more as she returned to her vanilla ice cream, an embarrassed blush on her face.

"It's always the quiet ones you need to watch for," Padma said aloud with a bemused grin, causing the girl opposite to her to shrink even more into herself.

* * *

The day that the students of Hogwarts were to returning to the castle in Scotland had finally come. Unlike last year, Ron and Harry had no problem passing through the barrier that separated the Muggle side of King's Cross and the Magical side of it. When their girlfriends had looked at them funnily due to the relieved laughs they had shared, the two of them had explained the mishap that occurred last year. Of course Hermione had thwacked them upside their heads with her open palm due to the fact they did not wait for an adult.

The bushy hair girl then received a flick to the forehead courtesy of an annoyed Padma. Though Harry would have jumped to the defense of his fiancée, he stopped cold when he felt the clashing of wills going on between the two intelligent girls. As such he was frozen on the spot along with Ron, who despite his new found physical strength did not want to challenge two raging women.

"Remember this Granger," Padma ground out through gritted teeth. "Ronald may be your friend, but he's my boyfriend. As such, I'm the only one allowed to touch him in anyway."

Hermione was about to fire back a retort, but both turned around when they heard Ron yelp in surprise when he was impacted by a dark haired projectile. The person was revealed to be a beautiful young woman around their age with dark hair that fell just past her neck. Though her face may have seemed plain a few months ago, she had grown into her own beauty, just as a silent serene flower should.

"P-Pansy!" Ron shouted in fright as he tried to pry the touchy-feely girl off of himself. The girl was having nothing of it as she seemed to dig her finger into his clothes. "G-Get off of me!" Despite his new found strength, the dark haired girl seemed to match it.

"Oh Ron, how I've missed you my love," Pansy cooed loudly enough for all to hear.

"Ronald. Bilius. Weasley." Ron was sufficiently cowed when he felt more than saw the dark aura hanging around his girlfriend's person. "You have thirty seconds to explain, starting now." He was not sure if that was magic or feminine fury that caused Padma's eyes to glow like that. Either way, it would be best to begin explaining to save his life.

"Oh I'm sorry," Pansy laughed as she let go of the boy, causing the redhead to sigh in relief. "Is he yours now Patil?" The Slytherin girl pointedly ignored the growled affirmative. Instead she cheered and hugged Ron to herself, pressing her chest to the side of his face. "Oh I'm so happy for you Ronald. You've finally graduated from being a virgin!"

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Harry plainly asked his Slytherin counterpart, Draco Malfoy, with a deadpan. He raised an eyebrow when he heard the boy grunt and shrug his shoulders.

"So long as she doesn't do something too scandalous, she's perfectly fine to do as she pleases," the blonde replied nonchalantly. "Besides, this is pure gold entertainment. You have to agree with me on that."

"I would," the messy haired boy began. "But I sense a bloodbath coming on due to the atmosphere." The blonde's pale skin paled even further if that were even possible when he saw the oncoming catfight about to happen between his girlfriend and Ron's own.

"If you'll excuse me."

The Boy-Who-Lived along with his fiancée watched on with amused grins as they watched Draco attempting to diffuse the precarious situation that the Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students were currently in. Pansy herself was using all of her guile to rile up the intelligent Indian girl while the supposed Gryffindor cowered in fright at the situation he was caught in. It dragged on for a bit, because when Parkinson and Patil finally called for a truce, the warning whistle was finally heard, signaling that only five minutes were left until the train left the station bound for Hogwarts.

Just as three minutes were left before the train was supposed to leave, Harry was surprised to be pulled aside by Ron's father. He had raised an eyebrow at the older man, wondering what this was all about. He shrugged his shoulders anyway, thinking it had to be serious because adults just loved to give him information right before he needed to use it, rendering the information moot.

"So what's this about?" the messy haired boy asked when the older man had found a quiet area with a bench to talk.

"You've heard the news, correct Harry?" Arthur asked the young man before him. "About the escapee from Azkaban Prison, Sirius Black?" When Harry nodded his head slowly, the redhead father sighed before telling the young man not to look for the escaped convict.

"Why? Is it because I'd have questions as to why he, as my godfather, would betray my family to Voldemort?" Ministry Head flinched at both the name of the Dark Lord and at the fact that the young man knew how Sirius Black was connected to him.

"And just for your information, Sirius is innocent. He went to prison for failing to kill the traitor, who killed twelve Mundane humans to cover his escape." Harry clenched his fists in quiet rage just at remembering the coward of a man who had betrayed his parents to their death while imprisoning his last bit of family.

"We're still trying to find the traitor, but all we have to go on is that he's a… rat animagus… who cut off one of his fingers…" Harry's eyes widened in realization when several pieces of information were finally falling into place. He bolted quickly from the area he was talking at with Arthur to find his friends, especially Ron.

He made it to their compartment with two minutes to spare, but stalled outside to calm his breathing. Harry would have to act calm and composed, as he did not want to tip the traitorous rat that he was onto him. When he slid the door open, the messy haired boy asked Ron if he would perform that one spell he had shown him on the train two years back.

"It didn't work last time though," Ron replied glumly.

"I'm sure it will this time around since you have a new wand Ron," the Boy-Who-Lived replied a little forcefully. Hermione just raised a brow at the boy, wondering what her fiancé was on to. Her eyes widened when she saw Ron pull out his pet rat. Her eyes quickly darted to his own and found confirmation in his grim nod.

Everyone save for Hermione jumped in fright when Harry banged the door in frustration, cursing up a storm as Scabbers turned yellow.

"Harry my boy, what's wrong?" Arthur asked from the boy's side.

"Mr. Weasley, please contact Headmaster Dumbledore. Tell him Pettigrew has gone to ground." The redheaded older man opened his mouth to ask but was stopped at Harry's raised hand. "Please, don't ask. Just do it, please." Arthur nodded his head awkwardly before turning on his heel to exit the train.

"What was that about Pettigrew, Potter?" Draco asked the messy haired boy when he took a seat opposite him, in between Hermione and Ron. They all heard the final whistle and felt the entire car move backwards before heading forward on the tracks. "And what does he have to do with Weasley's rat?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry snarled the man's name with a cold fury that surprised all in the compartment save for Hermione who held his hand for reassurance. "He is the real traitor of my family, not Sirius Black."

"But I thought Black was the Secret Keeper?" Padma asked, suddenly realizing that she was going to have an interesting year due to being Ronal Weasley's girlfriend.

"He wasn't," the bushy haired girl answered. "At the last moment, Sirius Black had Harry's parents switch the Secret Keeper to Pettigrew. Everyone knew of Sirius's connection to James, so he would have been the likely candidate. It was meant to be a bait and switch tactic."

"It bit mum and dad in the ass though," the Gryffindor Seeker growled. "Pettigrew was a traitor to the dark side. And when Sirius went to confront the traitor, the coward fled like the rat he is, pinning everything on my godfather."

"And all he left was just a finger." Ron, Draco, Pansy and Padma looked on in horror at the rat with a missing toe, coming to the same realization that the Weasley family had unknowingly harbored a traitor and murderer.

"But this can't be Pettigrew though," the Indian girl said aloud, catching everyone's attention. "Any appearance altering spell will simply be negated the moment its applied to an animagus." She had read up on appearance altering spells and had remembered the little note that had said only animagi were immune to those types of spells.

"That's why I'm pissed," Harry snarled aloud. "Pettigrew more than likely ran the moment he heard Sirius was out to get him. He's my godfather's ticket to getting exonerated for his false crimes. And because we have no way of knowing where the rat went, we have no way of getting the Kiss on Sight Order abstained. Sirius is making his way right into the jaws of death."

* * *

Nearly three hours later on the train ride, the entire machine came to a sudden halt, surprising everyone on the train. Though panic began to set in for the younger students, it was quickly quelled by the Prefects, both new and old. However, many began to move further into their compartments when they saw silhouettes on the other side of the door through the glass.

"Dementors," Harry whispered, his breath visible due to the low temperature. The others steeled themselves as best they could, aware of the notoriety the guards of Azkaban had. Draco and Harry both switched seats with their girlfriends, taking the seats closest to the door with their wands drawn.

"You know the Patronus charm?" Harry asked with a raised brow, looking over at his Slytherin counterpart.

"My father taught it to me, citing that I needed to defend myself and Pansy from these foul beasts," Draco explained as he shrugged his shoulders, trying to make light of the situation. "You?"

"Professor Dumbledore and Snape taught it to me saying that I'd more than likely be a magnet to these things due to my memories."

The moment the door opened to reveal a Dementor, Harry reacted on instinct to anything that would be a danger to himself and his friends. From his wand soon shone a light that took on the form of a many horned stag that batted the foul beast to the side. The creature shrieked in pain as the light and love of the Corporeal Patronus burned a bit into its ragged cloth and flesh. It soon fled in fright at the powerful charm.

"Not bad Potter," Draco applauded the Gryffindor, watching the Patronus fade away. When he heard no witty remark from the boy opposite of him, he turned to see that Harry was slumped over with his eyes half lidded, barely holding on to consciousness and losing.

"Harry!"

The messy haired boy could not tell if that was Hermione or the voice in his head calling out to him. Either way, darkness was descending over his vision and he had no strength left to resist it.

* * *

Am I evil? Maybe. But you all love me anyway. Also, if anyone here is a fan of manga or anime, specifically Shokugeki no Souma, check out my fanfic I'm working on for it. You'll love it, I promise!

Please review my good fellows!


	18. Chapter XVIII Monster Within

Chapter XVIII

Monster Within

* * *

"_A lot of life is dealing with your curse, dealing with the cards you were given that aren't so nice. Does it make you into a monster, or can you temper it in some way, or accept it and go in some other direction?"_

―_Wes Craven_

* * *

A month before the beginning of the school year, Albus Dumbledore had called Harry Potter to his office to discuss several matters. When his bushy haired best friend had asked to join, the Headmaster had accepted the request. However, he had asked that Hermione wait just outside his office, as the topic of the discussion was a delicate subject that needed to be broached with the utmost care.

The subject the Headmaster wished to broach was concerning the fact that Remus Lupin was going to be teaching in Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Art Professor. That however did not draw Harry's curiosity, nor his ire. What did was the fact that Remus Lupin was one of his father's three friends. It was not only that, but the man had the gall to return after twelve years of no communication.

"I won't explain to you his reasons, as they are his own to tell you," Headmaster answered the young man before him when he had questioned about the man with a calm voice. That contradicted the feeling of unease he felt within his own heart as he saw the unbridled rage blossom on the young man's face.

"What the bloody Hell is wrong with you, you bloody old wanker?!" the young man snarled as he glared down the quiet Headmaster, daring him to talk back. "You seem to be in the know about everything. But you won't tell anyone the information you have that is pertinent. Not only that, but you seem to know just about everything about everyone. So why won't you tell me about the only other person who could be my family?!"

"So you consider the hearsay that I uncover is pertinent information?" Albus began in a monotone voice. "Hearsay that would be dismissed in the courts of law as just that, hearsay. Not only that, but those who would oppose what I, no, what we stand for will call into question my state of mind at my age and call for my removal from all positions. It would then turn worse from there as the other side would place puppets into my positions so that they can control our world and the children who are the future of our world."

It was finally beginning to set into Harry how horrible it would go for Albus Dumbledore if he was as reckless as everyone else. Despite the independence even he expounded, the teen would grudgingly admit that even he would out of instinct look toward the elder wizard for guidance due to the man's knowledge and experience. If Albus Dumbledore were to be removed from the equation, then it would become apparent and obvious how dependent everyone was on him. But it was not just Harry or the school, but almost the entire wizarding world looked that looked to the Headmaster for guidance.

Compounding that fact was also the immense political power Dumbledore held as well as power over the future of the wizarding world: the students of Hogwarts. The vacuum he would leave behind would be so immense that it would take three people to hold his previous positions. However, the number of people to match his experience, knowledge and raw talent and ability would equal up to twenty.

"If I told you about young Remus' story," Albus spoke up once more, breaking Harry from his thoughts, "Then how would you react? I'm not only thinking about how you feel, but how he himself feels about this."

"What? What do his feelings have to do with this? If anyone should be hurt, it should be me!" the dark haired boy exclaimed as he placed his hand over his chest. "He abandoned the son of one of his closest friends!"

"Did he abandon you?" the wizened Professor asked calmly, threading his fingers together. "Not only that, but do you not think he too blames himself for this situation? Do you think he too hates himself for not being there in your times of need?" He then gazed deeply into the eyes of the young boy, a sad gleam within his own. "Should you not blame Sirius for abandoning you as well?"

The dark haired boy said nothing, choosing instead to grit his teeth and clench his hands into tight fists. A part of him wanted to shout out at the old man before him, scream in rage and hatred at not only him but the entirety of the world for doing this. This man and the rest of the world wanted him to understand those who made decisions that screwed up the world as well as the children who inhabited it. But not just that, no. They wanted him to fix the mistakes they had wrought!

"Why is it me?" he whispered weakly, still staring at the floor. "Why do I have to be the one who fixes this?" Harry was frustrated with the fact he had to be the one to fix this mess that everyone else had caused due to pride, ego, convictions and beliefs. He was just a young man wanting to live his life without worry, without troubles or problems. Was it so hard to do that?

"You don't have to do it alone, my boy." Albus' voice was a lot closer this time. Looking up, the boy was surprised to see that the older man was standing right in front of him. The teen was taken by surprise once more when the wizard wrapped his arms around his smaller body and held him in a loving, grandfatherly embrace. "We are here for you Harry. You need not do this by yourself. Not one of us will stand behind you. Rather, we shall stand side by side with you all the way. You have no need to be alone doing this anymore. There is no need for you or Hermione to carry it alone."

In the background, the creaking of the door to the Headmaster's office was heard, though neither of them noticed it. However, they were soon joined by another person who had sensed the tumultuous emotions raging within the young Potter.

"I'm here Harry," Hermione whispered as she embraced her beloved from behind. "I'll always be here for you Harry."

"I-I can't 'Mione," he whispered pitifully. "I can't do it Hermione. I want to hate all of them so much. I hate that they've done this to the world. I hate that they expect me, a child, to clean up their mess." His body then was wracked with sobs as he shook terribly. "I just wanted to live a peaceful life with you by my side."

"Do you hate me as well?" the bushy haired girl murmured quietly into his ear, earning a surprised gasp of shock. "I could feel it in your heart Harry. A part of you hates me as well for holding you down here." Her voice, as well as her heart was breaking, because of the fact she could feel the darkness within his heart he harbored against practically everything. Sensing that this was as far as he could travel with the pair, the Headmaster backed away, praying that what would happen next would not jeopardize the fate of the world.

"'Mione," he choked out. He realized a part of him, a part he had suppressed to his best ability, did indeed hate his beloved. But he loathed that he did so to the one who had given him light _and had chained him to this damned fate!_ She loved him for him when no one else saw him as Harry, but as the Boy-Who-Lived_, yet she still expects me to save this damned world!_ All she wants is my happiness. _That is hogwash! She would see me fight to my death so that she could live!_

Without even realizing it had occurred while his heart fought against its own darkness and hatred, Harry was atop his fiancée, his hands wrapped around her neck, slowly choking the life out of her. Wrapped around them was a torrent of magic that was protecting them from all outside influence, trapping the two of them on the inside. Albus Dumbledore himself had fallen to his knees outside, weighed down by the terrible and powerful magic being exhibited by young Harry.

"I-I have failed this world. I have failed all of you," the old man whispered quietly as he held his head down. The mistakes he had made had finally come to head in the form of the darkness that welled itself inside Harry Potter. Though a part of him wished he had never Harry take control of his own life, he realized it was by attempting to control the young lad that led to this. "Most of all, I have failed you Hermione Granger."

* * *

Despite the fact she was being choked to death, and by her beloved Harry no less, Hermione was as serene and composed as could be. One would wonder how a young girl could be as composed as this in the face of certain death and an endless abyss of hatred. Then again, no one felt as deep a love for their beloved as she herself felt for Harry.

For a long time, ever since the talk on the train, she had agonized over how to release Harry from that darkness she had glimpsed upon in his heart that day. But it all came back to her. She was what was binding Harry to this fate. He held nothing truly dear in the world, be it in the Magical or Mundane save for her.

If this were to be her end, then so be it. So long as it meant that he could be free of his hatred, then she would die over and over for him.

"Just know this Harry," she choked out in a hoarse and dry voice. "I will love you forever, in this world and the next." Tears began to well in her eyes as she finally accepted her end at the hands of her beloved. Without thought, her hands moved upward to hold the angry face of her best friend. "Be free and happy when I'm gone, Harry."

_Do it._

_Do it._

_DO it._

_DO it._

_DO IT._

_DO IT._

_DO IT!_

_KILL HER!_

_FREE US!_

"_I'm sorry Harry. I could never do enough for you." _Hermione's calm, quiet and gentle voice broke through the cacophony of voices that raged within his mind and heart, shattering the darkness that held him and leaving him in a white expanse. Standing before him was an unclothed Hermione who had her hands clasped before her breast, eyes closed as if in prayer.

"_This is all my fault. I could do nothing for you as you wallowed in your own doubts and despair. I wasn't strong enough to break you from that darkness."_ As if on cue, a cloud of darkness burst forth from Harry's heart causing the young boy to scream out in pain. He then fell to his knees panting and watched as the cloud of darkness wrapped itself around Hermione.

Harry watched on in mute horror as the cloud then took on his shape and proceeded to choke Hermione. He would have screamed out loud had he been able to as he realized it was his own body that was choking his best friend this time, rather than the mass of darkness.

"_How?"_ Harry communicated telepathically with his beloved. _"How can you be so calm?! How can just stand there and accept the fact that I'm going to kill you?! It won't just end with you! I'll kill everyone in this world because of this! I'm not going to stop! Do you really think your sacrifice will stop me? It won't! So why are you so calm about this?!"_

"_I'm actually scared and terrified."_ Hermione then opened her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that still held that same endless love for him, and looked deeply into his own. This time however, there were tears welling up in them. _"I don't want to die. Nobody wants to really die._" She then smiled beautifully at him, doing her best to mask her unease. _"But I made up my mind a long time ago. If I could free of your darkness, then I'd do whatever it takes. If that meant dying by your own hands, then I'd do it over and over again just so that you could be happy."_

The once white surroundings they stood in soon became engulfed in a darkness that edged closer and closer to the pair as Harry chose to destroy the chain that tied him to his cursed fate. Once the darkness reached the two of them, time seemed to stand still as their hearts were nearly swallowed by darkness, one swallowed by death and the other by hatred and rage.

"That's far enough Harry Potter," a silky, smooth voice from out of nowhere said. A very cold and clammy hand then clasped onto both of Harry's hands and ripped them from their place around Hermione's neck. When the two of them stepped away from one another, their eyes widened in horror and surprise as they stared at the being before them.

"What did I tell you, Harry Potter," the silky, smooth voice once more murmured. The voice belonged to a man with that had pale skin, a serpentine face and robed in all black. It was in truth a wraith, but not just any wraith, the wraith of one Lord Voldemort. "I told you not to repeat the mistakes that I had made in the past."

"You're the reason for all of this!" Harry snarled as he summoned the Sword of Gryffindor to his hand. He then charged at the wraith and began to ruthlessly slash at the being. However, all of his attacks seemed to miss by the slightest bit. "You started all of this! You caused all of the darkness of this world! It's your fault that I have to fight! It's because of you that I have to destroy everyone close to me just to free myself from the fate that is pressed upon me!"

The young man continued to fruitlessly slash and stab as he shouted and raged against the monster of a man that had lived a cursed life and in turn cursed his own. He felt rage and hatred at not only that man but the Magical World and Mundane World for causing all of this! It was all their fault! If they wanted him to be the one to fix their mistakes…

"I'll destroy the entire world!" Harry shouted as he lunged directly toward Voldemort. Though his strike fell true, it did not land upon the intended target.

The Sword of Gryffindor had instead pierced through Hermione's chest up to the cross guard, straight through her heart and out the other end with a loud squelch. Time once more seemed to stand still once more as Harry's eyes widened in horror as the fury induced rage cloud over his mind lifted, granting him a clear and responsive mind. Once more, his best friend had a serene and composed look on her face, her eyes glowing with an unending love while tears streamed down her face.

"You're free Harry," she whispered sweetly, cupping the sides of his face so that she could place a loving and tender kiss upon his lips. "You're free," Hermione whispered in a strained voice as her spirit began to catch up on the fact that the core where its entirety was held was ran through and utterly destroyed. The tears that had been streaming down her face had now turned into small sources of light that floated away into the space above them.

"No," Harry whispered quietly, no strength left in his used spirit to do a thing other than watch in horror as his best friend began to die before him. It was not just that, he had realized with widening eyes. The tears that were leaving her eyes transforming into light were actually bits of her spirit disappearing, slowly eating away at her manifestation in this plain.

"No." Stumbling back, the dark haired young man could not even raise his hand to reach fruitlessly at the departing young woman before him. "No."

"_Be free Harry,"_ Hermione communicated to him telepathically as her spirit finally disintegrated into small particles of light once it could no longer hold itself together.

"No. No. No, no, no, no, no! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed out in shock as he lunged towards his departing loved one, grasping fruitlessly at the ethereal specks of light where she once stood.

Across the link that the two of them shared, the dark haired young man was bombarded by all of her emotions regarding him all at once, with no end in sight or any sign of decrease in pressure. Regrets regarding everything they missed out due to this floored his spirit without relenting: graduation, marriage, kids, parenting, growing old together and so much more pounded upon him. The biggest regret however, was not being able to give him enough love to fill his damaged heart to counter his own darkness and save him and him alone.

"_If anyone deserves to be free and happy, it's you Harry. Never… forget… that… I love you… in this world… and the next…"_

All around him, the coloration of the white plain once more became enshrouded in darkness. However, instead of swallowing him as it had almost done before, the mass of evil and hatred was stopped. Being a sentient being far above simple mortals, the darkness began to probe all around the young man, looking for a way to swallow the other new vessel for its deeds to come in this world. Its greatest potential vessels were Half-Bloods and one was still active, another resisting its influence to the bitter end, and this one before it and its Soul Bind partner. How great would it be to use the vast and terrible knowledge within this young woman? Combined with her partner, the pair would be its greatest tools to a holocaust of untold proportions.

The first Soul Bind partners to fall to darkness and be wielded as tools for destruction. Ah, that sounded like the bells of a church ringing, heralding the end of the world. Such a symphony.

Harry however paid no attention to his surroundings though, his attention instead focused upon the small object held gently in the palm of his hand.

"Harry." The dark haired young man paid no heed to the clammy hand of Voldemort as it rested upon his shoulder. Voldemort's shade however did not care that it was ignored, but instead carried on with what it came here to do. "There is still time to save her before she is truly lost."

"She's gone," Harry murmured quietly as he clenched the ring in his hand tightly. "I killed her. I killed her with my own two hands." He clenched his teeth and hung his head in shame and self-loathing. "I killed my loved one just like you did."

"But unlike me, you can save her!" the shade shouted at his fellow Half-Blood as he grabbed the young man the shoulders and shook him violently. "You can save her and fix your own mistakes! That's what makes you better than Dumbledore, your Mother and Father, me and everyone else! You have the power to shape your own fate and not allow yourself to be burdened by heaven's Providence!"

"I'm too tired," the dark haired young man whispered hoarsely as he looked longing into the darkness that was slowly edging closer and closer to him. "I don't want to do anymore. I just want to have peace." He closed his eyes and envisioned Hermione looking upon him with those loving and soulful brown eyes of hers once more, regretting what he had done, yet having none of the strength to fix his mistake. "I just want to be with Hermione."

The last bit of light that was staving off the surrounding darkness flickered away as it sensed the will within Harry finally collapse and accept the darkness's empty promises. As the darkness within Harry once more spread forth in his heart, the darkness without swallowed the Potter and expelled that pesky wraith, basking in the glory of victory at having a more powerful vessel to execute its plans.

Light within the human heart and spirit is as stubborn and undaunted as the soul and will of a human.

Darkness within the human heart and spirit is as persistent and unrelenting as the soul and will of a human.

Both of them even surpass humanity in that both are born alongside the soul of a person as separate and equal entities, each unto their own yet bound to the human soul. Like souls leaving an imprint among objects, the darkness and light leave imprints in objects that a soul touches upon. Light and darkness may inhabit an object in harmony, as long as a bit of a soul inhabits it as well. The balance of power may seem great in either direction, but neither can extinguish the other.

If the soul were to depart from the body, then the soul imprinted, but not chained, onto an object would follow its original into the next journey. Once that occurred, then the two forces would battle it out with no reservations until the other was utterly destroyed.

So it would make sense that the light within the ring passed from Hermione's great-grandmother would commit one last defiant act before it was to be extinguished. Drawing upon all its small and finite strength, the light within the ring sent the final memory of its original soul before exhausting itself and disappearing all together, praying to the One that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger would be saved by its last bout of defiance.

* * *

In the recesses of Harry's heart that was slowly beginning to succumb to darkness, a speck of light appeared out of nowhere, filling the Potter's mind with a memory of a young man sitting beside the hospital bed of an ancient looking woman.

"_Why are you giving me your engagement ring grandmother? It's a little late for me to give it to Charlotte if that's what you want me to do." An awkward chuckle from the young man followed his statement._

"_Of course not Jacob. I want you to give it to the young man who'll woo my little great-granddaughter."_

"_Isn't she a little young for you to be thinking of that?" he asked with a raised brow, reminding the ancient woman Hermione was only three months old._

"_It's never too early to begin to consider the happiness of your children, even if they are your grandchildren or great-grandchildren."_

_A beat._

"_Thank you grandma," Jacob mumbled quietly as he hugged the elderly woman._

"_There, there Jacob. I'll still be here by your side. I always will be, my little baby."_

"_So you want me to give it to the guy who just woos Hermione?"_

"_Of course not!" the old woman scolded teasingly. "He has to be a lad with a strong sense of justice, an inner strength that none can match, and an undaunted conviction to carry out his beliefs!" Though her grandson gave her a funny look, she only laughed heartily as she removed the ring and stared longingly at it._

"_Jacob, did you know that this ring has been passed down from great-grandmother to great-granddaughter since the Romans?"_

"_Really?"_

"_Well that's what my husband told me when he received it from my father who received it in turn from my great-grandmother." She then laughed heartily at Jacob's deadpan. "Either way, it's more than just an heirloom or a symbol of a love between a man and a woman. This ring, is a symbol of my love for all of my family." Her grandson just stared at the ring as he was told that, trying to understand its symbolism._

"_I don't get it."_

"_It's my love for all the children I leave and will never get to see." Tears welled up in her old eyes as she remembered what she was told by her departed loved one. "I felt the love from not only my great-grandma who I lost as a babe, but every other mother who wore this ring." Finally understanding it, Jacob just sat there and sat in mute silence, tears slowly falling from his eyes as he listened to his grandmother's words._

"_It's not just saying 'I love you, my great-grandbaby.' It says, 'I'm here with you now and forever. I'll be by your side when no one else is. It's alright to falter and stumble, losing your way at times. I'll be right beside you no matter what. I'll stay right beside you and follow you down whatever path you choose. Never forget that you are loved my baby."_

"_I will grandma!" Jacob shouted as he clasped his grandmother's old, wrinkly hands together in his hands as tears fell even faster down his face. "I'll make sure that he gives it to her! I'll make sure she remembers you and all of your mothers! I'll make sure of it!"_

'Is that… love?' Harry wondered quietly as the memory faded from his mind. 'It's… It's so… warm… Did I… Did I feel this once?' A rich, powerful and loving memory of his mother and father playing with a baby him flooded into his mind. The memory that was about the background of the Granger's engagement ring seemed to cascade and collide with his emotions, flooding to the far reaches of his mind dredging up every single memory of love and tenderness felt in not only his life, but in Hermione's life as well.

'That's right… This warmth… I want to protect it… I want to protect her… I want to be strong enough to protect her…'

'_Then find that strength once more! Free not only yourself and your beloved, but this world from the darkness that encroaches upon it! Force back your dark and disquieted feelings! They may never leave you, but they do not control you! You alone control your fate! You alone control your destiny!_

'_Now take up your sword and slash your way to the future!'_

The darkness that was eagerly planning it latest machinations stopped at together when it felt a bit of resistance within the vessel it was devouring. It thought nothing of it, as it was always met with a token resistance before its latest vessel succumbed to its power. The mass of darkness was ripped from its musings however when it was suddenly blown off the vessel that was named Harry Potter.

"Nothing will control me," he murmured as he once more summoned the now untainted and bloodless Sword of Gryffindor to his open hand. The blade of the sword glowed brilliantly as it was filled with the power flowing forth from Harry's soul and heart. "But I will not be so arrogant as to not listen to those around me. I will not repeat the mistakes of those who walked before me. I will let neither light nor darkness sway me. I alone will forge my own destiny."

The Potter then stepped forward and slashed numerous times toward the darkness surrounding him, waves of light flying from the sword and forcing the darkness back from his spirit. Though it would not destroy the mass of darkness, it would weaken it enough so that it could not harm him. The darkness screamed in rage as it was forced from this plain back into its original domain, leaving behind the female vessel it had not yet completely consumed.

"Hermione," Harry whispered with a great sense of relief as he let go of the Sword of Gryffindor that in turned vanished into light. He paid no heed to the fact that just a little while ago he had killed her, and instead focused upon the fact she was no safe. Wanting to embrace her, the young man ran toward his bushy haired friend so that he could hold her and reassure himself that she lived.

He was stopped a ways away from his best friend by a hand grasping onto his own. The hand itself held neither warmth, nor an empty cold. What it did hold was a deep sadness and despair, yet a sliver of concern and love was there, lying dormant and forgotten. Looking back, Harry stared in mute shock at the dark figure that was shaped in his figure.

Though rage and hatred would have been the first things to flood his mind as he stared at the dark silhouette, Harry instead felt remorse toward the being. He finally understood that the darkness was not in truth an inherent evil, but an existence prone to extreme emotions that others suppressed, such as selfish, hatred and rage. "I'm sorry. It must have hurt a lot, trying to protect and look out for me."

His silhouette nodded, conveying the fact it had been comforting him since Harry could remember, wanting the best for him and him alone. It lowered its head in shame when it communicated that it also wanted to ease his doubts and uneasiness regarding his fate and role in the world, but instead hurt him in the end.

"None of that matters though. I control my own life." He pondered a second as he received a telepathic thought from his silhouette. "That's because I love her of course. It's as simple as that. She loves me, and I love her. I'll do whatever it takes to protect her and make her feel loved."

"That makes two of us." Harry and his silhouette whirled around when they both heard Hermione's voice speak up from behind the former. What neither of them expected was for the bushy haired girl to completely bypass Harry and instead embrace the silhouette. The shadowy being stood stock still as could not comprehend the feelings being conveyed from someone it was not really connected to. However, it could make out an immense feeling of respect that was being conveyed toward itself.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for watching over him." The bushy haired girl pulled away from the silhouette and smiled beautifully at it. "I'm sorry I couldn't do enough to ease your growing concern for Harry's safety and wellbeing."

Harry's silhouette shook its head and waved its hands in front of it face, conveying to the young woman that it should have done better than allow Harry to succumb to his hatred and uneasiness.

"You can only do so much for him though," she whispered with a sorrowful expression. "Neither of you need to try so hard. And both of you need to stop being so hard on yourselves." Both Harry and his silhouette rubbed the backs of their heads in an embarrassed manner.

"You don't need to carry the burden anymore," Hermione told the silhouette as she hugged it once more. "I'll be beside Harry and do everything in my power to make sure he never feels that he needs to bear everything alone and deal with by himself."

The silhouette then posed a question that had the bushy haired girl laughing with glee. "Don't worry, I won't let him."

"Hey, what'd he say?" Harry asked as joined in on the conversation, finally fed up with being left out.

"He asked what I would do if you let you lust control you due to frustration and you force yourself upon me." She giggled like mad when Harry just gaped in shock at her. He then glared at the silhouette which shrugged innocently as it conveyed its thoughts.

"I have more composure than that." His silhouette just looked at him blankly, no need to really convey it skepticism. "Really? Even myself is doubting me?"

"Careful Harry," his bushy haired friend teased with a smile, "They say referring to yourself in the third person is the first sign of insanity."

"Oi," he deadpanned before a smile broke out on his face, matching the one that adorned his fiancée's lips. They turned toward the silhouette when it posed a single thought that had both of them sharing a hug between themselves and the silhouette.

"Yes, love feels like this," Hermione whispered as she hugged both of them tightly. A thought passed to them from Harry's silhouette.

"This warmth isn't just love, it's also understanding, pride and respect."

"_It… feels… so… good… Is this… what we felt… when… we… were… born?"_

"It's felt every day of our lives by those who are living, and those who have lived," the dark haired young man murmured as he felt the silhouette begin to disappear back into his heart and rest, leaving the two Soul Bind partners embracing each other and basking in the warmth.

* * *

AN: Looks like Harry wasn't the only one to come to terms with something. Just a month ago, I lost my grandma. Yeah; I actually broke down when I wrote the bit about the ring's symbolism. I hadn't even really mourned her passing until now. Argh, goddamnit. *Sigh* Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter and whatnot. I'd ask you if you felt anything meaningful, but that's up to you to decide.

Next chapter will focus back on the moments following the previous chapter. As such, for those wondering, Remus Lupin will be appearing! The Deus Ex Machina himself!


	19. Chapter XIX Beast of Burden

Chapter XIX

Beast of Burden

* * *

"_It gives me strength to have somebody to fight for; I can never fight for myself, but, for others, I can kill."_

―_Emilie Autumn_

* * *

When Harry regained consciousness due to magic-abuse the first thing he noticed was that he was alone in a different compartment than the one he lost consciousness in and that he had a guest. That guest was one Remus Lupin who he then proceeded to give a vicious right hook to, bruising his knuckles in the process.

"I deserved that," Remus muttered quietly as he held his bruised cheek. He looked back at the teenager fuming across from him with a quirked eyebrow. "Better?"

"Yeah," the teen told him in a snarky tone, nursing his bruised knuckles. "I feel better now, although you deserve another one if you don't explain to me where you've been."

"First, some chocolate," the man said as he pulled out a chocolate bar and broke off a bit of it. Harry reluctantly accepted it, while muttering something along the lines of, "How does chocolate even work on Dementor exposure?"

"Endorphins my dear boy," Lupin jovially said as he bit a piece of the candy. He sighed happily as he felt the mass of candy slide down his throat. "Chocolate stimulates the production of endorphins, which is the feel good chemical in the human body."

"Does it still work on someone who's a werewolf?" Harry mumbled quietly as he chewed on the bit of candy in his hand. He looked on blankly as the older man choked slightly.

"Excuse me?" the ragged looking man asked with mild surprise.

"You heard me loud and clear Remus Lupin."

"But how did you know I was a werewolf? That information is under a strict need-to-know basis backed by a Blood Oath that would cause the death of any person divulging the secret," Remus explained in a flabbergasted tone.

"Well it's a good thing family was included in the list of people who could be told of your secret, eh, Remus Lupin?" Harry snarled through his teeth at his father's second friend.

"So you know I'm a werewolf," the disheveled man muttered quietly as he mulled over his thoughts. He stared across toward the fuming teen and regarded him with a curious gaze. "And you're fine with that?"

"Well," the teen started as he began to list off the oddities of his life with his fingers, "seeing as I'm friends with a ginger, the son of a death eater, and the girlfriend of said death eater's son; am in love with a know-it-all, while having faced against Voldemort three times, faced a Basilisk, I think having a family friend being a werewolf is just par for the course." Though he was pissed at his other guardian, the teen seemed to be taking the man's disposition in stride.

"Sweet Merlin, you faced a Basilisk?!" the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor asked with a great amount of shock. "But the last sighting was nearly four centuries ago. Where in the world was one hiding?"

"Well I didn't technically fight it," Harry told his father's friend embarrassedly. "Also it was Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk that had been hiding in the Chamber of Secrets for nearly a millennia."

"Fascinating," the older man murmured as he once more reevaluated the young man before him. He had learned little from Professor Dumbledore as the elder wizard had told him the bare basics of the teen's life before telling the werewolf that if he wished to learn more about Harry, he would have to go to the source. However, that would have to wait till later, seeing as the teen was staring at him intently, brows set in a light scowl.

"However, the story of my misadventures can be told at a later time depending on whether or not you tell me where in the hell you've been since my parents' murders." Remus sighed as he leaned forward a little and clasped his hands together in the space between his legs.

"Before I begin, has Professor Dumbledore told you the reasons why I had not dropped by to see you or sent you a letter at all?"

"He only told me that it was your story to tell me, not for him to tell," Harry murmured as he recalled the conversation that followed when he had exploded in rage, screaming at the wizened Professor for withholding information. His mind then wandered as he remembered the horrific events that followed in the wake of his outburst and how close he came to repeating history.

"Then I believe now is as good a time as any since we still have a ways to go before we reach Hogwarts." The older man paused for a moment and looked towards the compartment door with a raised brow. He then turned back to Harry and asked, "Would you like your friends to listen to my story or would you rather tell them yourself later?"

Harry closed his eyes and meditated on that question, debating with himself whether or not to allow his friends into the compartment and listen to Remus Lupin's story with him. On one hand, their mere presence would act as a sort of security net for himself should he have a violent outburst. However, that would mean they would see him in his more violent and angry state, something only Hermione really ever saw. And something he did not want to have a repeat of. But on the other hand, that would mean he would be alone with Remus Lupin with no one to hold him back should he become violent. And from the looks of it, not even the new Professor seemed keen on defending himself from Harry's wrath, despite the man being a werewolf.

Internally he shook his head, realizing that he had to learn to control himself. He could not allow hatred or sorrow control his actions. Harry would be damned if he began to act like Voldemort, the monster that Tom Riddle created through his weakness. Besides, it would be best to have his friends here beside him listening to this story than have them feel as if he did not trust them with the story of his other guardian.

"There are no secrets between any of us," he told the werewolf, a firm tone in his voice. Remus Lupin nodded affirmatively, coming to a better understanding of his friend's only child and his greatest legacy. The older man then moved to the door of the compartment and slid it open. He was not surprised when he saw the former occupants of the compartment fall through in a heap of tangled limbs with the blonde boy and dark haired girl on top. Being a werewolf had its perks, such as a heightened sense of smell.

"Really guys?" Harry deadpanned as he held his face in both of his hands. He would have expected this out of Ron since the redhead could be a snoop at times. Hermione was an unlikely candidate for eavesdropping, however since she was going out with the son of a Marauder, she was likely to pick up some of his quarks. Padma, Draco and Pansy he really did not expect to go along with listening in since they would have too much pride in their respective houses to listen in on a private conversation.

"No secrets, remember?" Hermione asked with a small smile on her face on the bottom of the pile. Her fiancé just sighed, rolling his eyes as he did, before bending down and holding his hand out to the bushy haired girl. She smiled in kind as well, taking hold of his hand and pulling herself out from the pile of human bodies that seemed to disengage itself once Hermione extracted herself.

"You should know by now that we'll always have your back Harry," his redhead male friend pointed out as he pulled himself and his girlfriend up onto the seats of the compartment. There was also the fact that they as a trio always seemed to be eavesdropping on people anyway. So it would not have been a surprise for two of the trio to listen in on a private conversation concerning one of their own. Ron himself would have to come clean about some things in the coming future if he ever wanted to relieve himself of the burden on his heart.

The Third-Year Ravenclaw just looked at her boyfriend and wondered if it were a Gryffindor thing for members of that house to stick together in a tightly knit group consisting of their own house. That could not be it though since her sister, Parvati Patil, had a loose sort of relationship with the rest of her house compared to her relationship with Lavender Brown and other gossipmongers of Gryffindor. She also had a firsthand account of how close knit houses really were due to the events a few days before the end of last year.

Glancing over in the direction of the Muggleborn and Pseudo-Muggleborn, the Indian girl began to wonder if it were not house loyalty Harry inspired in others, but rather a sort of personal loyalty he inspired in those around him. She would ponder this thought for a long time before reaching a daunting mountain she could not hope to overcome without actually asking the person himself. Padma Patil did know this however, Harry Potter was an interesting fellow and interestingly curious circumstances always surrounded his school life, circumstances she was sure she would be dragged into without her own express permission.

Not that she would say no.

"Seeing as I'm your only reputable connection to Slytherin House-" Pansy snickered lightly at the blonde boy's boastful comment, which caused her to get her nose tweaked by her boyfriend, "-I only wished to know of why you would consort with a… person afflicted with Lycanthropy. I also need to ascertain for myself whether or not he is a threat to our school."

"Draco." The glare the dark-haired Gryffindor leveled his Slytherin counterpart would have caused anyone else to shrink back in terror. To tell the truth, even Draco would have shrunk back in terror due to the anger, wrath and fury he saw in the Potter's eyes. But he could not be deterred. He had to make sure Harry saw it from his personal point of view, the view of a Pureblood ignorant of the world but willing to learn, rather than the view of the stereotypical Pureblood unwilling to understand the world around them.

"Potter, I know he has to be a friend of your family or you wouldn't be so hung up about his backstory. And by your reaction due to his sudden appearance, I could tell this is your first meeting with him." He was obviously referring to the right hook Harry gave the new Professor. "I'm not trying to get him sacked before he begins. If anything, I want to make sure he doesn't have it in him to harm others simply because he can."

"This is a first," Ron snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest, reclining back further into the cushions of the compartment seats. "You actual want to understand a situation from another point of view rather than your own preconceived one."

"And that's a first too," Draco shot back, eyes narrowed in annoyance toward the redhead. "I never would have imagined I would hear you say such a complicated word. Are you sure your head's fine right about now?"

"Hah hah, Draco." Though his face was slightly flushed due to anger, Ron kept a bottle on his emotions, as he could not allow an outburst due to this situation having to do more with Harry's relationship with Remus Lupin rather than his own intelligence.

"Color me surprised, Weasley didn't lash out when his intelligence was insulted." Though it was meant to come off light hearted Ron made sure to clock Draco since everyone, even Pansy, thought his comment came off as asinine and harmful. "Snarky remark aside, it takes learning that your own situation isn't what you think it is to begin to question everything around you."

Harry and Hermione shared a look while everyone's attention was on the blonde. Though it seemed like mere eye contact, the way they conveyed their emotions to one another had a much further depth than that. Just the way the young Potter conveyed his sorrow and regret by dipping his head and how his bushy haired fiancée grasped his hand in her own, threading their fingers together to communicate her love and devotion to him showed how well the two understood one another. It also helped that they could communicate telepathically with one another using their thoughts since that incident nearly a month ago.

After conversing with one another for what seemed like an hour using their thoughts, the two turned back to the other occupants of the compartment. "It's fine Draco. I'm still struggling to remember you're not a completely bigoted Pureblood."

"Thank you Po-"

"You're just a completely ignorant Pureblood." Though Draco would have thrown a massive fit over being mocked like that not too long ago, he had matured immensely in between his last encounter with Potter and now. Having taken extensive etiquette lessons drilled into one's head for hours on end helped. And ignoring the continuous teasing of one's girlfriend helped as well. As such, all he gave was a rather indignant huff as if to say, 'Your comments are beneath me'.

"Harry," his bushy haired girlfriend huffed as she elbowed him lightly in the ribs, eyes rolling as she heard his theatrical groans of distress. "I believe we are here to listen to Professor Lupin's story rather than bicker like children."

"Right," the young teenager blushed as he coughed into his hands, miraculously recovering almost instantly after being assaulted brutally by his fiancé. "If you would Remus."

"Yes. Thank you for allowing me to explain the circumstances surrounding my life up until now." Remus closed his eyes so that he could reimagine the day his life had gone to hell in a handbasket. Nearly thirteen years had passed since the end of the previous wizarding war. More a cold war than anything else, as most conflicts were clandestine affairs that ended just as quickly as they began. If a mission failed, more often than not occurring due to the termination of the team, the mission was redacted.

He himself partook in such a mission. The cover for his mission was to try and dissuade the other werewolf clans from joining Voldemort's growing army that seemed to swell each and every day with more and more recruits. Everyone knew it was an act of futility to do so, since the werewolves, at least those backing Fenrir Greyback, had already decided to support Voldemort. The opposing side simply allowed him to work unhindered since it meant one operational asset of the Order of the Phoenix was distracted, weakening their foe.

Never interrupt the enemy while he is making a mistake.

Remus Lupin acting as a diplomatic envoy fit his personality, yes. It would be reasonable to assume so. But to those who really knew him, they also knew he was a pragmatic man. So it was a shock to the Potters, Sirius and Peter that he would accept such a waste of a mission.

"I've been missing for nearly thirteen years simply because I failed to carry out a mission that would have swung the war in our favor," the scrappy looking man explained as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "My cover was to treat with the werewolf clans asking for their neutrality in the war. The real mission I was given by Dumbledore was to use any means to find the spy within our midst. No one would assume it was me carrying out the tailing since I was supposed to be on the continent."

"Were you able to ascertain who it was?" Hermione asked cautiously, since she and Harry knew who the real traitor was. They were worried that Remus would assume it would be Sirius and thus attempt to carry out his failed mission from thirteen years past.

"Only four people were able to see that my 'mission' was nothing more than a cover," the werewolf went on. "Your mother and father, Harry, knew from the moment I had accepted the mission that it was a cover for something else. I'm a pragmatic man, I don't waste my time doing pointless tasks. I knew immediately it could not have been them who gave it away." He then exhaled sharply and stared out the window.

"That meant whomever it was that was able to set up an ambush for me knew me personally. They would have known that someone had to have been on to them, more than likely me since I was the only asset unaccounted for. Many people wouldn't have believed it was me tailing them, but only a few. And it was the one whose actions became sporadic that set off red flags in my mind," he told the teenagers as he tapped the side of his head.

"What happened when you tried to terminate Black?" Draco asked, playing coy along with everyone else. Hermione had of course filled in them in on the pertinent information regarding the Potter tragedy and would fill in everyone else in their group. She had warned them to be cautious about showcasing their knowledge since she was leery of which adult to trust. Not to say that Remus Lupin was untrustworthy. The man was simply a new variable that needed to be understood before being brought up to speed.

"You, you're serious right?" Remus asked with a chortle. "You're asking me if I had failed to terminate Sirius Black, one of the most loyal Gryffindors to ever pass through Hogwarts vaunted halls?" he asked with a toothy grin. "A man who made a Blood Oath that would kill him if he so much as thought of harming his remaining family, namely James Potter? Surely you jest!" The man then proceeded to laugh himself into a coughing fit, leaving everyone in the train compartment to stare wide eyed at the laughing man.

"Many people would like to think that, but Sirius was a Gryffindor through and through. Every person who had known our group since Hogwars should have questioned why it was Sirius that was the spy for the Dark." He shook his head ruefully, wondering how stupid people had to be to overlook loyalty. "When I heard that it was Sirius being blamed for the Potters deaths, I knew it was nothing more than a political move to sweep the entire was under the rug and allow everyone to sink their collective heads back into the sand," the new Professor growled.

"No, the man who betrayed all of us, spied for the Dark, and lead to the deaths of Lily and James was indeed a Gryffindor. It was just the wrong Gryffindor. It was our other friend that rounded out the quartet." Though the man seemed angry beyond belief, he seemed sorrowful in the fact that it was still one of his friends that sold them out. "It was Peter, Peter Pettigrew was the man who betrayed us all." As everyone sat there with faux-shocked looks on their faces, Remus merely rolled his eyes. "You know you can stop acting like you don't know it was Peter."

When they just gave him quizzical looks and looked amongst themselves as if to silently communicate their bewilderment, Remus once more rolled his eyes at them. "I'm a werewolf. I can hear things very well. More so when the subject being spoken about is of great interest to me." He then sat straighter and looked over all of them.

"As I said before, I was ambushed when Peter learned I had pinned him as the spy in our ranks. He had lured me into the catacombs of Paris where he enacted his plan to rid himself of his tail." When everyone's eyes were on him, he sighed and once more looked up at the ceiling. "A team of fifteen satires had ambushed me, the spry bastards," he growled. Draco knew of the ferocity at which satires fought, and taking on that many, even for a werewolf, was suicide since the half-goat mean were known for their lethal grace and quick strikes and parries. To know that a single werewolf made it out of fighting that many alive spoke volumes of the werewolf's prowess.

"While I had battled them, Peter had escaped in the chaos. After I had dispatched of the last one, taking nearly thirty minutes to do so after the confrontation had started, I followed his scent as far as I could. When I caught up to him, my instincts were screaming at me that I had fallen into a trap. And I did."

"You were captured?" Draco asked the Professor as it finally dawned on him. He had heard stories from his father that many werewolves were captured back during the war and sold off at auctions on the mainland to the highest bidder. There were also stories where some were forced to fight one another just like gladiators of old in the Roman Coliseum.

"Yes, I was captured," Remus admitted, much as it shamed him that he someone had be able to pull the wool over his eyes. "Peter had reached out to his own personal contacts living on the continent to contact anyone looking to net themselves a werewolf rivaling Fenrir Greyback in strength. Someone, I didn't ask the man's name when I killed him," everyone sucked in a breath at his casual remark about killing someone with such cold-bloodedness, "nor did I have any interest in learning it, had taken interest and had put together a hunting party to trap me."

"What did they do to you?" Harry asked with trepidation, hoping that the sinking feeling in his stomach and in Hermione's was without warrant. When Remus opened him mouth next, the messy haired boy could barely believe that such cruelty and utter evil could actually exist. Hermione herself was crying outright, her heart going out to the older man as she gripped her beloved's hand as if it were the only thing holding her together.

The Purebloods in the compartment felt like retching, wondering if what he was telling them was actually true. It was true of course, but it still boggled their young minds to no end that people were capable of carrying out such barbaric acts. It made Draco question whether or not the servitude his family was currently under was any different from the horrors the werewolf had gone through.

"For ten years, I was underground living in some of the worst conditions, confined to little more than a cage with nothing but hay covering the bottom. I quickly learned that since many though werewolves little more than animals, that we were to be treated as such. All my dignity went out the window the first day." The man decided not to share with them how the food he had been given the first day had laxatives mixed into it. He had wondered when so many of the workers had huddled around his cage a little while later. An hour later after taking the shit of his life in front of so many laughing and cajoling people had left his dignity shredded and tattered.

"We were all given drugs to keep our inner beast in check." Hermione had a sinking feeling about the drug Remus was alluding to. If it could suppress a werewolf, that meant it had to contain only one thing. "Drugs that after long exposure would drive many of the consumers insane, if they lived that long. Others would develop a dependence on it, causing fights to occur like nothing else when it was distributed. Enough mental discipline kept me from becoming too dependent on it, but its damage was already wrought upon me. I have but only another decade to live before the bits of silver floating in my bloodstream make it to my brain and complete the clot already there." His face appeared older than his real age was, showing how defeated the Marauder was. He was a man resigned to his fate, a fate that would come whether or not he was ready for it.

Remus shook his head slightly and smiled a small smile at the tearful young man that was the legacy of his two closest friends. He could accept Harry's feelings on the subject later, but first the young man must know the trials and tribulations he had gone through just to return to protect said young man and do right by him and by extension Sirius, Lily and James. "Later, Harry," he soothed the teen, patting him on the shoulder twice and squeezing his shoulder. "You need to know the rest of the reason of what stopped me from being there for you in your time of need." The werewolf then cleared his throat and began his odyssey once more.

"For ten years, I had to fight like a monster against others who were trapped in the same situations as I. I was lucky enough to always win, but those who lost also lost their privileges to the drug. When I would later face them, little of who they once were was left. Those times, however, I made sure to kill them as a mercy. They were but husks of their former selves. I could not in good conscious leave them to wither away and die like animals." He held his face in his hand and pulled down, showing the prominent bags under his eyes and tired look upon his face.

"I fought once a week, every week, for ten years. I released four-hundred eighty-nine souls from that living hell into peace." No one would be able to understand why he had to kill so many, because no one else would have to live through the events he had lived. "And I failed to keep a promise I made there. I failed to keep a promise I made to a friend, and I live with that fact every day." He then explained to them the personal hell he lived in alongside his friend.

* * *

"_Names Erica! What's yours?"_

"_Remus Lupin. Nice to make your acquaintance."_

"_So what'd they get you for? Jay-walking? No wait! I know, forgetting to tip."_

"_Nah, I wasn't able to get rid of a pest."_

* * *

"_What the hell is this? They expect me to stomach this shite?!"_

"_It's better than nothing," Remus shrugged as he stomached the horrible rations they gave everyone._

"_They could at least season it properly," the blonde growled as she dug into the putrid smelling food._

* * *

"_Fuck you bastards! I'm gonna live long enough to escape this place and kill every last one of you fucking sons of bitches!" Erica shouted as they began to drag her out of her cage, kicking and screaming. Remus however was restrained by several guards since he was shouting like a demon had possessed him, as he was knew what was going to happen, since what was about to occur had occurred to every other woman to come into the 'care' of the hunter._

_"Get the fuck off me you bastards! I'll kill you all if you hurt her!" he roared defiantly, fighting his captors._

* * *

"_I'll kill them all! I'll kill them all!" his blonde friend screamed before doubling and puking. She then collapsed and laid still, her breathing the only sign that she was still alive. After a while, Remus sighed in relief when he heard he call out his name. But that relief turned into rage when he heard her cries for help. "Remus. Remus. Help me."_

'_When I get out, I'm going to make sure every last one of them suffers for this.'_

* * *

"_C'mon Remus, we have to put on a show for them." Erica winked at him before fully transforming. "You know what's gonna happen if we don't." She was then lead to the opposite end of the small arena where they would be forced to fight one another. _

"_Y'know, you didn't have to put on too much of a show." A chuckle followed by a cough emanated from the thin blonde woman sitting in the cage beside Remus' own. "Do you think we'll make it out of here?" she asked her friend wistfully in a quiet voice. Being confined to a cage for ten years would put a serious damper on any attempts to make friends. It was either make friends with your neighbor or the guards, and she wasn't too keen on befriending the latter. Luckily enough, her neighbor was the kind man known as Remus Lupin._

"_I don't know Erica, I don't know. But we have to have hope in our hearts that the rumors are true." Remus had overheard some of the guards discussing numerous raids that were going on in the country at the time. Most of them were successful raids, freeing at least fifteen werewolves and dozens of other slaves. They had concerns that this warehouse was next since five of their other warehouses were hit within the last month, causing them to be concerned for their safety._

"_I hope they come soon, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out." She had grown weak over the last few days since their fight. Coughing fits were now a regular thing for Erica and it seemed she could hardly stomach the already meager amounts of putrid food they had no choice but to consume. Her already thin figure was taking a turn for the worst as well._

"_Just another day," Remus told her, doing his best to consul his ailing friend. "Just another day and we'll be free."_

"_Just," she wheezed a little and coughed horribly, "Just another day Remus. You better make good on that promise."_

* * *

_Remus, in his beast form, growled as he retracted his hand from the gut of the man who had condemned him, along with every other werewolf and human who was in his 'care', to a living hell. For more than a decade had passed since he had seen the hunter, more than a decade of hatred had been within him to gut and skewer this monster of a man._

"_When I see you again," he hissed at the man, his feral eyes staring into the hunter's own, "it will be in Hell. And I will make sure that you regret ever crossing me you motherfucker," Remus spat at his before tearing out the man's throat with his teeth and then spitting it out in disgust. The Captaine of the Division Magie of the Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale placed his hand on the werewolf's shoulder, not one bit scared of the beast since he too was a werewolf._

"_Remus Lupin, we need to get you extracted, you're barely holding it together," the Captaine told his fellow werewolf, his French accent thick as he spoke in English._

"_She's still alive. I'm not leaving her behind. I need to find her," he told the Captaine as he stalked out of the hunter's personal office. Remus paid no heed to the GIGN operatives that followed after him, he only had one thing to take care of. He growled as soon as he caught her scent. The werewolf followed it from the hunter's office and tore through just about anyone who stood in his way. One last group of guards stood in his way, and he ripped through four of the five, leaving the last one screaming as he held his stump of an arm._

_The room she was kept in was dark, and smelled of the essence of men. The werewolf growled deep in his throat, and stalked further into the room until he found where she was. When he nudged her, she made no response. A worried whine emitted from his mouth when he nudged her again and still no response. With his ears pressed against his head, he ripped the chains from the wall and searched for the keys. Finding the keys on one of the bodies outside, he stalked back inside and removed her shackles._

_As he carried her body out of the chamber, his attention turned to whimpering man that had survived his attack. Remus growled at him, and looked at the Captaine with his GIGN operatives behind him._

"_This man is one of the lieutenants of the former hunter," he told them as he stalked past them. "Do with him what you will. I have no need to kill a pathetic man such as him."_

_When Remus finally made his way out of the underground warehouse, his eyes slammed shut at the blinding light, light of the sun that he had not seen in a decade. He had not even noticed that he had reverted back into his human form. But he paid it no mind as he looked down at the woman in his arms._

"_We made it Erica," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "We made it." Remus laughed hollowly, having failed to protect someone precious to him once more. He had failed James, Lily, little Harry, Sirius, so many others when he had failed to eliminate the spy in time. And now? Now he had failed to make so that his friend, maybe even the woman he was in love with, made it out of their living hell alive. "Looks like," he sniffled as he fell to his knees, the adrenaline powering him finally leaving his body after his ordeal, "looks like… I won't… be able… to bring you to… Paris… for that date…"_

_The medical personnel rushed to fallen couple, doing their best to stabilize both of the now rescued werewolves. The two doctors that had rushed to the woman five minutes later decreed her deceased since an hour before. They had then moved on to assist the others in stabilizing the male werewolf. His condition would be critical as he had fallen into a comatose state due to the decade long ordeal he had miraculously survived._

* * *

"I was in a coma for nearly a year and a half Harry," he explained the morose teen sitting before him. Everyone else had grown silent as they had digested his personal ordeal he had gone through in a decade. To say they were astounded that people were even capable of such unspeakable acts, committed by the hands of those morally sound and immoral, had astounded them. Was this what would lie in wait for them in the dark war that was sure to come? Or was this a result of darkness that plagued the world at large?

"It took me nearly six months to be rehabilitated. But I made it through ten years of hell, another six months would be nothing in comparison. I still had no way of actually getting back, but I somehow as able to make my way back to Britain with the help of a few of the GIGNs who had rescued me."

"I had heard from my Godfather that you were approached for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts last year. Why didn't you take it?" Draco spoke up, asking the unsaid question that was plaguing everyone's minds, more importantly Harry and Hermione's. 'What was he doing for nearly a year?'

"I had been out of the world for nearly decade, I needed to catch up to date with everything I needed to know. Or at least the details that everyone generally knows. Some stories I had never even hear of until Harry here had told me." He then scratched the side of his head. "That and it would have been rather embarrassing for me to accept a teaching position when I myself had barely remembered any of my own schooling, let alone know what I actually need to teach seven years of students."

"At least you're here now," Harry said, consoling his father's friend. "You're here now and that's what counts."

"Not just for you Harry, I'm here to also help out a wronged friend and bring a traitor to justice," Remus reminded the young man. "Hopefully by the end of the year we'll be able to finally do some justice to the souls that departed due to the actions of a traitorous man." His face lightened up however, and he smiled benignly at the teenagers.

"But first things first, you all need to get your robes on, we're just about there." Off in the distance, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry loomed in the distance against the full moon of the night.

Harry was finally returning to the one place he could truly call home. Feeling his hand squeezed lightly by Hermione, they messy haired teen turned and smiled at her, before pecking her on the cheek. He then headed out to the compartment with Remus, Draco and Ron so that the three Third Year young women could get dressed.

So far, Harry's third year of school was shaping up to be another interesting one.

* * *

For the love of God, don't kill me! I am so, so, so sorry! I never meant to leave any of you hanging! I've just been having really bad personal issues and they've been piling up. But I swear to do right by all of you. You guys are my sixth family after all. I love every single last one of you for having faith in me. So it's time for me to do you justice by that faith.


End file.
